A la paleur de la lune
by N la C
Summary: Une jeune femme rêve d'un magnifique jeune homme toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs années. Ce pourrait être positif si cet homme n'était pas en fait un vampire.  Ma deuxième fiction   personnages originaux sans copiage de twilight
1. Prologue

**Voici ma toute nouvelle histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pardon pour les fautes s'il y en a.**

**Les personnages et l'histoire sont totalement de moi, aucun copiage extérieur.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture**

Elle se dirigeait vers les marais. Rien n'indiquait que s'en était. Rien d'humide, peu d'insectes, un champ de blé et pas un bruit. Pas de chants d'oiseaux. Le silence était oppressant et total.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'une légère robe blanche, transparente, flottante au vent et sur laquelle le soleil montrait ses formes harmonieuses. La robe s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, lui laissant une grande mobilité.

Pieds nus, elle foulait le sol, légèrement, tel une danseuse effectuant des pirouettes.

Ses cheveux flottaient tel la mer, en cadence avec ses bonds et ses sautillements. Qu'elle était belle ainsi, le sourire au bord des lèvres et le soleil sur sa peau.

Elle gardait les yeux fermés pour profiter autant que faire se peut de la chaleur et de la luminosité du soleil à son zénith. Rien ne pouvait troubler son bonheur à cet instant précis.

C'est alors que le décors changea du tout au tout. Le soleil se changea en une magnifique lune, énorme et lumineuse, blanche comme le lait et entourée d'une nuit d'encre parsemée de millier d'étoiles scintillantes.

Le champ de blé se transforma en un marécage grouillant, poisseux et inquiétant.

Ces changements lui firent ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'une eau croupie, stagnante et grouillante de milliers d'insectes, elle tenta de courir dans le sens inverse. Elle voulait retourner dans le champ d'où elle venait.

Elle ne fit pas un pas qu'elle se retrouva les pieds dans la vase. La sensation visqueuse lui arracha un couinement de dégout.

Elle marqua à la suite de ce couinement, un changement infime. Une bise s'était levée, lui léchant le visage. Les crapauds qui n'avaient cessés de coasser depuis son arrivée dans le marais s'étaient tus. Plus rien ne bougeait. Comme dans l'attente d'un évènement atroce.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut sur la surface de l'eau, un œil jaune. Il venait de s'ouvrir. Il était reptilien. Surement un crocodile ou un alligator.

Cette apparition fit naitre au creux de son ventre une peur indicible. Elle se voyait déjà déchiquetée par ce monstre.

Dans un éclair de volonté, elle s'élança vers la berge qui se trouvait derrière elle. L'eau l'empêchait d'avancer comme elle le voulait. Sa vie se jouait à cet instant précis mais rien ne jouait en sa faveur. Elle se déplaçait lentement par rapport au reptile qui ondulait avec dextérité sur l'eau. La berge semblait s'éloigner chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas. Le reptile allait la rattraper si elle n'accélérait pas. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle ferma les yeux et avec le peu de volonté qu'elle savait déployer, elle tenta de forcer encore plus sur ses muscles déjà engourdis.

D'un coup elle se retrouva à un bras de la berge. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita dessus pour y grimper. Le reptile s'approchait encore mais il n'était plus qu'à trois bons mètres d'elle. Elle tenta vainement de monter sur le tertre gluant qui départageait la berge de l'eau croupie. Le sol était si poisseux et si spongieux, qu'elle glissait toujours. Sa robe était maintenant maculée de boue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et voyait sa vie se terminer ici.

Dans une énième tentative, elle tendit la main afin de, peut-être, se raccrocher à quelque chose comme une racine. C'est une main humaine qui attrapa la sienne et qui la hissa sans mal sur le tertre. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Le reptile se cassa le nez sur la berge et repartit, son déjeuner évanoui.

La main qui l'avait sauvée et qui lui tenait toujours la sienne appartenait à un magnifique jeune homme vêtu d'un T-shirt moulant marron et d'un pantalon en lin noir. Sa peau d'albâtre contrastait magnifiquement avec sa chevelure noir de jais. Ses yeux perçant était d'une magnifique teinte argentée et semblaient vous transpercer.

Les bruits des insectes grouillants s'étaient d'un coup tus. Plus aucun bruit ne venait déranger leur contact visuel. Seul le sol qui tremblait faisait office de perturbateur. On aurait pu croire que tout les insectes s'étaient cachés dans le sol et grouillaient sous leurs pieds.

Elle baissa les yeux en voyant le regard voilé du jeune homme et pu constater que sa robe lui collait à la peau. Ses formes étaient nettement visibles et la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit était "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de sous-vêtements?"

En relevant la tête, rouge, elle découvrit sur le visage de son interlocuteur, un magnifique sourire goguenard.

Il se pencha alors pour lui demander une danse comme seuls les hommes d'une autre époque savaient le faire.

Elle allait refuser, ressentant comme une grande réticence au fond d'elle, mais le décors changea une nouvelle fois et ils se retrouvaient au centre d'une grande salle de bal, vêtus d'habits magnifiques de l'époque victorienne. Le jeune homme réitéra sa proposition, toujours silencieux, et sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle lui tendis sa main. Il la prit avec avidité et ils tournoyèrent durant des heures, seuls au monde.

La musique qui s'était mise à résonner dans la pièce s'arrêta brutalement. La danse s'était elle aussi stoppée.

Le magnifique jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne bougeait plus. Sa respiration était saccadée par l'effort. Une mèche de cheveux s'était collée sur son front. Il la replaça de sa main. Cette même main continua son chemin. Elle descendait le long de sa chevelure. Elle dégagea alors le cou de la demoiselle. Il souri.

Elle prit peur en voyant ses canines si habituelles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent mais là était la seule chose dont elle était capable.

Comme statufiée, elle le vit se reculer pour la contempler, enfin, contempler son cou et il s'abattit sur sa gorge avec violence, lui arrachant un petit cri...

.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Encore lui. Toujours lui. Mais allait-il la laisser tranquille une nuit?

**Voilà! Alors? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjours bonjours... Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui, je le sens, va être un plaisir à écrire...**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS: Les personnage sont tous les miens mais Fascination reste un modèle pour certaines idées.**

***Réécrit et corrigé le 06/01/2012*  
><strong>

**Chapitre 01**

Encore un rêve. Ça faisait bien 5 ans que toutes les nuit elle cauchemardait. A chaque fois c'était lui. Ce vampire sans nom.

Elle était couverte de sueur. Elle lui dégoulinait dans le cou, la faisant trembler. Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne sa douche rapidement.

Arrivée dans sa cabine de douche elle pesta contre elle-même d'avoir encore eut peur d'un personnage irréel qui hantait ses nuits depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il en devenait habituel. Pourtant elle ne pouvait passer une nuit sans sursauter, sans hurler ou sans, blasée, se réveiller couverte de cette pellicule de sueur si désagréable.

Sa douche terminée, elle regarda par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une grande serviette aubergine. Il faisait beau dehors. Il était très tôt et la brume matinale couvrait le sol. La nature était luxuriante en ce mois de Mai. Les journées commençaient à vraiment se rallongées et la chaleur pointait le bout de son nez. C'était pourtant difficile d'aller dehors sans veste. C'était connu que à New Forest dans le Hampshire en Angleterre, la chaleur mettait du temps à arriver.

Elle regarda sa montre sur le lavabo et s'agita violemment. Il était 7 heures et il fallait qu'elle soit à 8 heures en ville pour ouvrir sa librairie. Elle habitait en campagne dans une vielle maison qu'elle avait déniché et restauré. Son plus proche voisin se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres et elle mettait 25 minutes pour aller en ville en vélo. Heureusement pour elle le terrain était plat et c'était plus un plaisir qu'une contrainte d'aller travailler à vélo. Et puis elle n'avait pas de voiture... Trop cher et trop de mauvais souvenirs pour elle.

Elle bu rapidement un verre d'eau et engloutit une barre de céréale. Donna à manger à Spoon son poisson télescope noir et enfila sa veste en même temps qu'elle prenait son sac, la bouche encore pleine d'un chocolat qu'elle avait attrapée au vol. Elle enfourcha son vélo rapidement et partit. Elle fit un demi-tour rapide alors qu'elle avait fait quelques mètres, et revînt fermer sa porte d'entrée.

Qu'elle était belle Charlie McMorrow sur son vélo, les cheveux dans le vent, brillant au soleil, dévoilant des reflets roux sur ses cheveux bruns. Son teint de porcelaine, tacheté de tâches de rousseurs, rougissait avec le froid et sa cambrure dévoilait sa taille fine et sa petite poitrine arrondie. Ses yeux gris se fermaient à chaque rayons de soleil trop éblouissant et son sourire donnait du baume au cœur en le voyant.

Elle entra dans la ville encore un peu endormie et salua chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Les gens d'ici l'avaient vite acceptée. "Elle est si gentille", dirait certains, "elle me semble être une bonne fille" dirons d'autre. Mais ceux qui serons le plus proche de la vérité dirons "qu'elle à l'air mélancolique mais en même temps tellement forte que s'en est déroutant".

Elle est devenue orpheline il y a longtemps. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture un après-midi d'été. C'était il y a 15 ans. Il ne savent pas ce qui c'est passé. Leur voyage en couple s'est soldé par un brasier avec leur voiture à quelques pas de leur domicile. Le choc avait été terrible, les tuant sur le coup, voilà tout ce qu'on avait pu dire à la famille. Cela avait un peu atténué les peines de Charlie et sa sœur ainée Lisbeth. Les deux sœurs McMorrow étaient devenue orpheline l'une à l'age de 10ans, l'autre à l'age de 18 ans. Lisbeth avait prit soin de sa sœur avec l'aide de leur oncle Jean et cela avait permit à Charlie de grandir dans une famille aimante. Leurs parents avaient laissés une somme d'argent conséquente, ainsi, Lisbeth fit ses études de droit pour être avocate et Charlie obtînt une licence en édition. Elles vivaient à Londres mais Charlie avait commencée à vouloir partir à la campagne, dans un lieu plus paisible, un peu comme sa campagne natale, Coventry dans le West Midland.

Le soir de la mort de ses parents, charlie s'était enfuie de chez elle. Elle avait courue dans la campagne et était venue s'étaler sous un arbre. Un grand et vieux chêne qui laissait passer la lumière de l'astre blanc. Elle avait des larmes aux coin des yeux mais ne pleurait plus. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que perchée sur une branche, quelqu'un la regardait. Il la trouvait belle cette jeune fille, le teint de lait et les yeux humides à la pâleur de la lune. Depuis ce jour elle ne quitterait plus sont esprit. Elle deviendrait sa drogue, sa raison de vivre, si vivre était le mot. Dans tout les cas, elle était son dû.

Charlie arriva à sa librairie à l'heure. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'installa tranquillement et alla retourner l'écriteau disant "We are closed" , devenant "We are open". Elle alla s'asseoir derrière la caisse et machinalement, comme tous les jours, elle empoigna son tas de feuille et se mit à écrire.

Charlie n'avait pas un job comme les autre il faut dire. Durant ses années à étudier l'édition, elle avait développé un fort attachement à l'écriture et ses amis l'avaient poussée à tenter sa chance chez un éditeur surtout qu'elle avait des contactes grâce à ses professeurs. Elle avait été éditée très vite aux édition De Nuit, son roman se vendit rapidement et les critiques étaient plutôt bonnes. Désormais elle avait de quoi vivre paisiblement encore plusieurs années. Dans New Forest, tous savait qu'elle était écrivain et cela ajoutait à son mystère. Elle était arrivée un beaux jour, avait achetée la maison de la vielle Giselle qui était morte 3 mois auparavant et un beau jeune homme l'accompagnait. Ils crurent tous que c'était son petit ami voir son mari mais en réalité c'était Josh Lockhart, un de ses plus proches amis, architecte et célibataire endurcit. Il était venu pour l'aider dans ses travaux. Tout le monde jasait sur eux et les rumeurs sur la nouvelle venue étaient allées de bon train. Depuis, tous connaissaient son nom sa profession et sa boutique qu'elle avait achetée quelques mois après avoir emménagée.

Depuis son arrivée, elle avait publié un roman et était sur le point d'en achever un autre. Elle passait tout son temps à écrire lorsqu'elle était dans sa boutique et certains curieux tentaient en vain de lire au dessus de son épaule. Malheureusement elle écrivait beaucoup trop mal pour qu'on la comprenne et ses feuilles ressemblaient plus à un champs de bataille de qu'à une feuille de roman. Elle était bordélique et pour une fois ça lui était utile.

Dans sa librairie elle avait souvent des visites de fans qui venaient la rencontrer et elle ressentait toujours un plaisir immense à les accueillir dans sa boutique et à leurs parler. Jamais l'un d'eux n'avait été trop démonstratif, elle s'en félicitait. A Londres c'est ce qu'elle avait le plus mal vécu et avait fui cette ville remplie de fous qui veulent vous photographier pour le seul motif que vous êtes plus ou moins connu. Sa maison en campagne profonde lui procurait le calme dont elle avait besoin pour écrire mais de temps à autre elle rendait visite à sa sœur à Londres pour trouver l'inspiration et revoir ses amis.

Elle devait partir dans moins d'un moi chez sa sœur. L'échéance allait arriver à son terme et elle voulait être là pour l'événement. Lisbeth McMorrow était enceinte de 7 mois et demi. Depuis plusieurs années elle vit avec James Stanford, un historien académicien. Ils sont fous amoureux et Lisbeth devait accoucher bientôt et se marier dans la foulée. Elle avait décidée ça sur un coup de tête et ne lâcherait pas son projet comme ça.

La journée s'était écoulée rapidement. Charlie avait fini ses pages manuscrites et sa journée de travail. Elle avait vendu 3 livres et avait mangée un begel.

Le retour à vélo lui reposa l'esprit et en arrivant chez elle, elle alla s'étaler sur son canapé, exténuée. Il était 6 heures comme le lui indiquait sa montre. Il faisait un temps magnifique dehors. Elle décida de sortir derrière sa maison, un paquet de chips dans la main. Elle alla sur le banc qu'elle avait mit sous le vieux mimosa et s'y allongea, le paquet sur le ventre. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en se disant qu'elle ne devrait vraiment pas manger des chips à cette heure-ci, surtout en guise de repas. Le soleil filtrait entre les branches. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur ses paupières. Petit à petit une torpeur lente la gagna. Elle s'enfonça dans les limbes du sommeil sans difficulté et étrangement sans aucune crainte quant à ses mauvais rêves.

Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux. Mais des mains l'en empêchaient. Elle se persuada alors qu'elle dormait toujours. Elle était peut-être somnambule. Puis, elle put les ouvrir. Les mains s'étaient retirées. Elle se trouvait dans un labyrinthe végétal. Un labyrinthe comme on les voyait dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Elle sentit une main sur son flanc. Elle tourna la tête vers son possesseur. C'était lui. Toujours lui. Elle le regarda avec fascination alors qu'il l'entraînait à travers le dédale.

Ils débouchèrent sur une sortie. Elle sortit de sa transe et regarda le paysage qui se dressait face à elle. C'était si beau. Un grand lac illuminé par des milliers de bougies qui flottaient à sa surface dans une nuit noire, sans lune. Les bougies s'éteignirent dans un souffle glaçant la scène. Tout devînt beaucoup moins chaleureux. Elle frissonna la main, sa main, toujours sur son flanc. Puis, l'astre blanc et lumineux apparut. Elle le regarda avec intérêt.

"Tu as toujours été si belle lorsque la lune éclairait ton visage."

Avait-elle rêvé? Avait-il réellement parlé. Lui si muet, si silencieux d'habitude. Avait-il réellement parlé de sa voix suave et envoûtante? Elle resta sonnée plusieurs minutes. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, elle avait entendu son vampire parler. Elle entendait encore sa voix chanter à son oreille. Elle en était sûre. Jamais elle n'oublierait cette voix.

Tellement obnubilée par ce son, elle en avait oublié la situation. Désormais, Il était en train de se pencher vers son cou blanc pour, comme chaque nuit, la mordre et lui aspirer le sang. Seulement cette nuit ci elle n'était plus la même. Elle sentait que la voix de cet homme lui ferait retrouver la sienne. Elle s'écria soudain

" Non!... Je... Je ne veux pas."

Il s'éloigna d'elle lentement. La peine se lisait sur son visage. Il avait l'air si triste ou... Si déçu. Son visage était si tiraillé que Charlie ne pu rester de marbre. Elle attrapa sa main d'un geste brusque, comme si elle agissait instinctivement. Il fut surprit de son geste mais l'accepta avec bonheur. Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'elle et posa sa main libre sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'autre. Comme si ce moment allait s'évanouir avec elle. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se lâcher eux non plus. Leurs visage se rapprochaient instinctivement. Encore quelques minutes et ils s'embrasseraient. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se scrutant l'un l'autre, voulant retenir chaque ride, chaque millimètre de peau de l'un ou de l'autre. Leurs respirations se faisaient haletantes. Leurs lèvres allaient se sceller l'une à l'autre dans la seconde.

seulement le destin en avait décidé autrement et une voix parvînt à leurs oreilles. On appelait Charlie. Mais la voix était si floue qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer d'où elle venait. Puis son vampire s'éloigna, aussi rapidement qu'avec douceur. Elle s'accrocha à sa main mais elle s'envola en fumée. Tout son corps commençait à disparaître de la même manière. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Elle le regarda disparaître lentement, elle avait envie de pleurer en perdant ce contact. La voix extérieure se répéta plus fortement et d'un coup, elle se réveilla. Le sursaut était si fort qu'elle eut du mal à respirer.

Elle regarda où elle se trouvait et se rappela qu'elle était dans son jardin. Ses chips étaient tombés au sol, la lune avait pris la place du soleil, une larme coulait sur sa joue mais elle sentait encore la peau de son adonis sur la sienne. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et ferma les yeux à leur contact. La voix qui l'avait séparée de cet homme se répéta, elle venait de sa maison...

Nausicaa.

**Voila voila... J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaît et que je ne vous déçois pas.**

**J'attends vos impressions avec hâte**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ah... J'ai enfin fais ce chapitre... Pour le prochain cependant il faudra patienter pas mal de temps...**

**Je passe mon BAC bientôt alors je dois (essayer de) travailler!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02<strong>

Nausicaa...

Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici à cette heure? Il est 21 heures. Charlie s'inquiétait. Elle se dirigea vers sa maison et l'appela à son tour. Et c'est alors qu'une tête brune fit son apparition depuis l'escalier à gauche de Charlie. La dite Nausicaa s'exclama alors

"Mais t'étais où? Je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure!

- Comment ça tu me cherche?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié? Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois!

- Mais de quoi?

- Ce soir, bar de Sam... Soirée entre nanas! , dit-elle comme si Charlie était abrutie.

- Ce soir? Mais on est jeu... On est vendredi? Me dis pas qu'on est vendredi?

- Ben si! Sors de ta planète ma vielle tu perds la tête! Et puis tu faisais quoi dehors?, demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

- Je me suis assoupie sous le mimosa. J'étais surement fatiguée.

- Sous le mimosa? Mais tu dois être gelée!... Aller grimpe dans ma voiture ont va chez Sam. Tu va boire un bon alcool fort pour réchauffer ce corps chétif, elle la regarda de haut en bas et s'exclama, Mais tu passe ton temps dans une cellule ou quoi? T'es aussi blanche qu'un pauvre cachet d'aspirine! Tu fais peur à voir!

- Merci Nausicaa ta gentillesse m'a toujours fais chaud au cœur..., dit elle ironique.

- Oui je sais je suis une amie inestimable. Aller bouge toi on y va et pas de protestation!

- A vos ordres mon commandant!, fit-elle en riant la main en visière sur le front."

Charlie fut heureuse de voir son amie finalement mais elle repensait tout de même à son rêve qui lui avait parut si réel. Elle entendait encore son vampire lui parler. Nausicaa claqua sa portière et partit sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle avait une tendance à se prendre pour une pilote de F1 et Charlie avait du mal à ne pas s'accrocher à sa portière, pas rassurée du tout.

Nausicaa était la première amie qu'elle s'était faite à New Forest. Elle était journaliste et devait écrire un papier sur la nouvelle arrivante et sa librairie. Nausicaa avait adoptée Charlie comme on adopte un chiot qui nous attendrie et ne l'avait plus lâchée, au grand damne de cette dernière qui ne comprenait pas du tout cette fille au début. Elle l'avait évité pendant plus d'un mois et avait abandonné fatiguée de jouer au chat et à la souri. Et puis l'amitié s'est facilement installée et depuis, elles passaient leurs temps ensemble à cancaner, rêver, boire et sortir. Il était deux fois plus agréable de passer du temps avec quelqu'un plutôt que seule. Charlie avait trouvée en Nausicaa une comparse dans sa vie et elle était une informatrice hors pair lorsqu'il s'agissait de New Forest. Au courant de tout elle lui filait parfois des tuyaux. Ça sert une amie journaliste.

* * *

><p>Elles arrivèrent au bar tandis que Nausicaa chantait les paroles d'une chanson qui passait à la radio. Elle avait une voix magnifique et lorsqu'elle chantait avec son cœur, tous les poils de Charlie s' hérissaient. De plus, les hommes avaient du mal à lui résister. Elle les charmait avec facilité et les jetait aussi sec. Charlie était plutôt jalouse étant toujours cette petite fille effarouchée de 17ans qui avait flippé à cause d'un simple baiser. Depuis, plus rien, le néant. Elle fuyait les hommes comme la peste et ne s'imaginait pas passer un jour à l'acte bien que l'envie la prenait en voyant son amie si heureuse. Mais elle se voyait bien finir seule et sans expérience. Sa seule expérience dans le domaine provenait d'un baiser raté et des lèvres de son vampire dans un rêve. Rien de bien passionnant en soi.<p>

Nausicaa se garât comme une sauvage et sortie avec entrain de sa petite voiture italienne verte et pleine de bosses. Charlie la suivit plus lentement et sourit face au comportement de son amie. Elles entrèrent dans le BAR qui était en pleine effervescence. Des hommes au bar courtisaient quelques femmes seules et esseulées, d'autres se bourraient littéralement la gueules, des couples se pelotaient assit à des tables, les groupes d'amis débattaient des sujets houleux et d'autres jouaient au billard et aux fléchettes.

Nausicaa salua le propriétaire du bar qui avait dans les 40 piges et qui ne s'appelait pas Sam en réalité mais Larry. Sam était son père, d'où le nom. Elles allèrent à une table vide, la dernière et commandèrent deux bières. Un mec au bar leur fit un clin d'œil et Nausicaa prit plaisir à répondre à ses avances pour qu'il s' approche. Au moment de s'approcher d'elle, elle le rembarra en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait même pas regardé mais qu'elle allumait le mec du bar, un ami à elle. Le mec se renfrogna et repartit au bar en quête d'une autre proie.

Vers 23 heures, le bar commença à désemplir. Les filles s'étaient enfilées trois pintes au moins et riaient aux éclats en racontant des anecdotes sur les gens présents. Puis, un silence oppressant pesa sur le bar. Charlie qui tressautait encore de rire se retourna en voyant la tête de son amie. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et semblait apeurée. Charlie vit l'objet de toutes les attentions. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de 4 personnes. Deux femmes et deux hommes. Il étaient beaux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée pour scruter la salle et trouver une table où s'assoir. Lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent une, leur mouvement redonna voix aux personnes présentent dans le bar. Seule Charlie ne les entendait pas. Elle l'avait reconnu. Il était là, dans ce bar, bel et bien réel. Elle cligna des yeux mais il ne disparut pas, toujours là, droit, beau, pâle. Elle se retourna vers Nausicaa qui avait reprit le dessus bien que toujours secouée et lui dit à voix basse

"Il est là...

- Qui?, demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Lui...

- Lui? Tu en est sure?

- Oui. Sure et certaine. Je l'ai reconnu au premier regard.

- Alors on a un gros problème.

- Lequel.

- Plus tard, tu comprendra plus tard. Pour l'instant l'heure est à la boisson., et elle se mit à rire."

Charlie ne l'avait jamais vu aussi anxieuse. Elle riait compulsivement et buvait bière sur bière. Petit à petit elle devint totalement bourrée. Charlie ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Elle sentait qu'on l'observait dans son dos et cette sensation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle avec Nausicaa puisqu'elle n'était pas en état de rentrer seule. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en soutenant son amie. Elle sentit le regard lui bruler la nuque et si elle avait pu, elle aurait courut sans s'arrêter. En même temps, une attraction invisible lui donnait envie d'aller le voir. Il l'attirait.

Elle réussit à atteindre la sortie et l'air froid du soir lui remit les idées en place. Elle était totalement alerte désormais. Elle arriva à la voiture et plaça son amie côté passager. La sensation du regard s'était tue jusqu'alors. Elle sentait cette brûlure à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers le bar et put constater qu'il était là. Il se tenait sur le pas de l'entrée et la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Un sourire très énigmatique qui la fit frissonner. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la voiture et de démarrer. Elle passa devant lui en le fixant. Il était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Aussi beau par la même occasion.

* * *

><p>Durant le trajet, Nausicaa marmonna des choses étranges comme "pardon", "il ne devait pas venir", le danger est là".<p>

Charlie ne comprenait rien. Elle commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions avec les évènements de la soirée. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir tant elle était sur les nerfs. Arrivant chez elle elle transporta Nausicaa dans son lit avec lenteur et redescendit après s'être changée confortablement avec un grand T-shirt et un jogging. Elle alla dans son bureau avec un paquet de bonbons et commença à taper son texte sur l'ordinateur. Une longue nuit se profilait pour elle.

Aux alentours de une heure du matin, elle entendit des bruits suspect dehors. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise et affuta son ouïe. Finalement elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une branche qui frottait sur sa fenêtre tendis que le vent se levait. Elle soupira, frotta ses yeux rougis et regarda son espace de travail. Il y avait des livres partout dans la pièce. Elle n'est pas grande mais contient tout de même une bonne collection d'ouvrages. Sous la fenêtre du mur gauche se tient un lit une place. Elle l'a installé là pour ne pas avoir à monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entrait dans sa période de travail et pour ses invités qui parfois décidaient de rester dormir.

Derrière la fenêtre, elle n'avait vu que la branche. Elle n'avait pas remarquée la présence qui la guettait depuis plusieurs minutes, un sourire vicieux collé sur le visage.

Elle se remit au travail bien que fatiguée et termina son objectif de 18 chapitres tapés à 5 heures du matin. Elle s'étira et s'affala sur le lit dans un long soupir de fatigue et de contentement. Elle dormit d'un sommeil agité mais sans rêves tant la fatigue était grande.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à huit heure, en même temps que Nausicaa qui prenait sa douche. Elle se sentait en pleine forme bien qu'ayant peu dormit. Elle installa le petit déjeuner et mit de la musique pour se donner du courage pour la journée.<p>

Nausicaa descendit en s'excusant de son comportement de la veille et avec un énorme mal de crâne. Charlie sourit et lui tendit une mixture dont elle avait le secret contre la gueule de bois. Elle la remercia et but cul sec, une grimace sur le visage. Elles partirent en ville ensemble dans le véhicule de Nausicaa et se saluèrent sur le pas de la boutique de Charlie. Elle rentra dans celle-ci, arrangea certaines petites choses et ouvrit sa librairie, plutôt joyeuse. Elle s'installa derrière le comptoir et commença à travailler. Elle avait encore des choses à taper et ça ne se ferait pas tout seul.

Petit à petit elle se souvînt de la soirée qu'elle avait passée la veille. Son rêve, lui, la peur de son amie, tout avait été surréaliste. Elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas rêvée tout ça. Et puis elle entra complétement dans son travail et en oublia tout autour.

Durant la matinée, deux personnes étaient passées. Ça avait été calme. Elle avait donc beaucoup avancée dans son planning, ce qui la réjouissait énormément. Elle pourrait partir à Londres plus tôt que prévu. A midi elle alla dans le café d'en face qui faisait de bons petits plats. Elle guettait la porte toutes les cinq minutes s'attendant à voir Nausicaa la passer. Cela se produisit finalement et elle l'appela d'un signe de la main. Cela ne sembla pas réjouir celle-ci qui se renfrogna mais arriva.

"Et bien, t'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir..., lui fit remarquer Charlie.

- Désolés... J'ai eu une matinée pourrie. La vielle peau m'a encore refilée un sujet foireux. Bientôt je quitterais ce job pourri et j'aurais une rubrique musique!

- Je suis certaine que tu y arrivera. Tu veux manger quoi?

- Euhm..., fit elle en réfléchissant. Ce que tu mange à l'air super bon. Je vais commander la même chose. Attends moi là.

- Je ne bouge pas., ria cette dernière."

Nausicaa commanda au bar et revînt quelques minutes plus tard, un verre à la main, remplit d'un liquide coloré.

"Tu entame au cocktail à la vodka? Tu es sure que ça va?

- Je me donne un coup de pouce avant de répondre aux questions que je suis sûre que tu vas me poser.

- Oh... Et bien, je ne pensais pas que ce serait des questions utiles... Mais j'ai dû me tromper à ce que je comprends.

- Disons qu'il te faudra digérer la nouvelle...

- Quelle nouvelle?

- Voilà..., elle respira un grand bol d'air et lança d'un coup, Tes parents ne sont pas mort dans un accident de la route...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Si vous voyez des fautes dites le moi je suis pas championne de ce coter là!<strong>

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience... C'est ce qui me donne envie d'écrire.**

**J'allais oublier... Aller lire ça c'est juste fantastique, je suis accroc: Ne me posez pas de questions : fanfiction(sans l'espace) .net/s/6228005/1/  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**HEy! J'ai enfin passé mon BAC maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le 5 Juillet pour les résultats... Je croise les doigts.**

**J'ai pris le temps aujourd'hui de vous faire ce chapitre car vous avez assez patienté.**

**Attention révélations!**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 03**

« … Tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de la route... »

Le silence tomba d'un coup. Charlie ne pouvait plus rien dire. La nouvelle était trop grande. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés et le teint blafard, voilà l'image que Nausicaa avait en face d'elle. Si elles n'avaient pas été dans un café, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le bruit des assiettes dans les cuisines, les voix des clients qui mangeaient bruyamment. Tout ces bruits, Charlie ne les entendait pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle était ailleurs. Elle se retrouvait il y a 5ans de cela. On lui annonce à la porte, ces parents viennent de décéder. Son sourire s'efface. Son visage se défait. Elle tombe au sol.

Soudain elle se raccroche à la table face à elle comme si elle allait tomber. Non. Elle se trouve dans le café, assise. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

Une voix s'élève du brouhaha de ses oreilles et du café. Elle la connait. C'est Nausicaa. Elle semble inquiète. Pourquoi ? Elle sent quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues. Elle a pleuré. Elle essuit ses joues.

Soudain, un serveur arrive et pose l'assiette de Nausicaa en face de celle-ci. Charlie sursaute violemment et revient brutalement à elle. Les mots de Nausicaa la frappe de pleins fouet.

Le serveur s'enquit de son état. Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Charlie réagit et lui affirme que tout va bien, qu'elle est juste secouée par une nouvelle abrupte. Le serveur part. Elle se plonge dans la contemplation de son assiette et mange du bout des lèvres. Nausicaa est silencieuse. Elle n'ose pas la brusquer. Elle semble avoir reprit ses esprits.

Elles mangent silencieusement durant de longues et interminables minutes. Puis doucement, Charlie fait face à son amie et lui demande, la voix enrouée. « Tu veux dire qu'ils... Ils sont encore en vie ?

- Je... Non. Ils sont réellement morts. Seulement, pas de la manière dont tu le pense.

- Dans des circonstances différentes ?

- Oui.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?, demande-t-elle sceptique.

- J'étais l'une de leurs amies.

- Comment ça ?, demanda Charlie perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas exactement l'age que je t'ai dis que j'avais. Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange mais... Je suis âgée de 240 ans. J'ai 24 ans si on le compte en age humain.

- En age humain ? Ça sous-entends quoi ? Je... Je suis perdue là.

- Je sais. C'est difficile à entendre. Je ne comptais rien te dire mais..., commença t-elle à dire mais elle s'arrêta.

- Mais ? Finis ta phrase bon dieu., commença à s'énerver Charlie.

- Il est là., avoua t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis censée te protéger mais... Il est là. Je ne peux pas te sauvée seule.

- Me sauver, il, mais de quoi tu parle ?, la panique l'envahissait petit à petit.

- Je suis une... Une sirène. Voilà c'est dit. Et je te parle d'un certain homme qui hante tes rêves depuis plusieurs années. Il est...

- Il est un vampire. Tu es une sirène... Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- Je sais que ça parait délirant mais je te dis la vérité !

- Et dans cette histoire, quel est le rôle de mes parents. Je... C'est totalement fou.

- Tes parents sont morts lors d'une bataille, mon père, Poséidon les aimait énormément. J'étais là pour leurs prêter mains forte. Seulement des harpies ont ralliées les rangs ennemis et ils n'ont rien pu faire. Le combat était inégal. Ils m'ont fait promettre de fuir et de te protéger toi et ta sœur. Seulement ta sœur n'a rien voulut entendre et elle a crut pouvoir te protéger seule. Finalement elle m'a demander de l'aider et tu es venue ici. J'ai décidé de ne rien te révéler de peur de ta réaction.

- Ma réaction ? C'est la meilleure. Je crois que tu es folle et que l'alcool d'hier soir t'as cramé le cerveau. »

Elle se remit à manger, signe que la discussion était close pour le moment. Nausicaa n'osa pas poursuivre. Ce qu'elle venait de dire serait dure à digérer mais la suite risquait de l'être plus encore.

Au moment du dessert, Charlie s'aventura. « Si tout ce que tu viens de dire était vrai. Pas que je le pense bien sûr...

- Bien sûr., l'aida Nausicaa.

- Lui, que fait-il dans l'histoire ?

- Lui ? Tu veux dire le vamp...

- C'est ça., dit-elle excéder par ce terme qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre.

- Il fait partit des enn...

- Non non non très chère. Il est trop tôt pour le lui dire. Tonna une voix dans le dos de Charlie.

- Mary. Siffla Nausicaa. C'est toujours un plaisir., à cette phrase, Charlie se retourna et vit une magnifique jeune femme, rousse aux cheveux lisses, des yeux argent et une silhouette de mannequin.

- Il n'est pas partagé, je te rassure., tenta de plaisanter Mary. Marc-Edward m'avait demandé de venir pour je ne sais quelle raison et je constate que ses intuitions sont toujours juste. Il n'est pas question qu'un poisson comme toi révèle ce que lui, tente de lui cacher depuis des lustre.

- Je suis là vous savez., tenta de faire remarquer Charlie.

- Oh bien sûr très chère. Je me présente. Mary Demaître. Secrétaire de Lord Willoughby, pour vous servir. C'est un plaisir., elle lui tendit sa main que Charlie serra, perplexe.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé., rétorqua Nausicaa.

- Je parlais à Lady McMorrow, pas à toi. Sur ce je pars, il fait trop jour c'est une torture.

- Bon vent., siffla Nausicaa.

- Quelle grossièreté. Je te préviens, si un mot sort de ta bouche empoisonnée, tu en subira les conséquence, sois en sure.

- Je suis censée avoir peur ?

- En effet., elle se tourne vers Charlie, Lady, j'attends avec impatience votre venue. Sur ce au-revoir.

- Au-revoir, répondit Charlie sonnée. »

Nausicaa la regarda avec inquiétude. « C'était Mary, la perfide. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de sortir durant la journée. Je vais te raccompagner.

- La perfide ?, ta bouche empoisonnée ? Quoi ?

- Oui je sais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir avec toi., souffla-t-elle.»

Charlie acquiesça seulement et finit son dessert, toujours aussi sonnée.

Elle ne prononça plus une parole jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez elle et que Nausicaa lui dise bonne nuit. Charlie la salua de la main et rentra chez elle de manière automatique. Comme un robot. L'esprit trop occupé à tourner dans tous les sens ce que l'on venait de lui dire. De plus un nom résonnait dans son esprit : Lord Marc-Edward Willoughby. Était-ce lui?

Aussitôt son sac posé au sol, la sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit et tomba sur un livreur. Il portait un énorme colis dans ses bras et le lui tendit. Elle signa la décharge et le salua. Elle le déposa sur sa table de cuisine, intriguée.

Après avoir tourné autour et avoir prit des ciseaux, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une robe magnifique ainsi qu'un mot calligraphié. « Cette robe est pour toi. Je pense qu'elle t'ira magnifiquement. J'espère que tu la portera au mariage de ta chère sœur. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Je pourrais alors t'admirer de loin. »

Le mot était signé de simples initiales : M-E W.

Son cœur battit à la chamade. Lui. Elle le savait. Qui d'autre aurait pu lui envoyer cette robe sans signer et puis W, n'était-ce pas Willoughby comme l'avait dit Mary ce matin. La perfide. Cette réflexion de Nausicaa la fit rire en y repensant. Pourtant cette femme rousse ne semblait pas si perfide.

Elle sortit la robe de la boîte et pu constater que cette robe noire était vraiment d'une élégance certaine. Le tissus très fluide devait certainement coller le corps, dévoilant les formes féminines mais pas de manière vulgaire. Je bustier empire était sertit de perles de verre bleue, réfléchissant le moindre rayon lumineux. Les manches courtes elles aussi brodées de perles ajoutait fortement au charme de la robe.

Charlie tremblait de rage. Elle n'appréciait guère ce genre d'attentions. Il la prenait pour une poupée qu'on habille et que l'on pare mais elle ne l'accepterait pas. Elle ne porterait pas cette robe, pour rien au monde. Elle aurait voulut la balancer d'un coup rageur mais la qualité du travail la dissuada. Elle se contenta de la poser sur son canapé. Elle regarda le colis, intriguée. Pourquoi un si gros colis pour une simple robe ?

Elle se rapprocha du carton et plongea son regard au fond. Il y avait un autre habit. Elle le déplia. Une autre robe mais verte. Tout aussi majestueuse. Un mot en tomba. « Si la première ne te convient pas celle-ci devrait te convenir. » Elle bouillait intérieurement. Quel horrible personnage ! Il voulait l'acheter.

Encore au fond du carton, une boîte plate trônait en son centre. La peur de découvrir une autre chose hors de prix et outrageusement luxueuse l'empêcha de la prendre. Elle replaça les robes par dessus de manière délicate et plaça le carton dans un coin. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regardait la boîte. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Et si... Et si elle les essayait. Personne ne la verrait. Non ?

Elle saisit la robe noire et commença à se dévêtir. Lentement et très précautionneusement elle l'enfila. Le tissu était comme une caresse sur sa peau. La robe enfilée, elle monta les escaliers lentement et alla face à sa psyché. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Était-ce bien elle ? Elle resta comme cela plusieurs minutes.

Des coups à la porte la fit sursauter. Son cerveau se reconnecta et elle se souvînt de toute sa journée. Il avait réussit à lui faire oublier tout. Cela lui fit peur. Elle retira rapidement mais délicatement la robe et enfila un long T-shirt et un pantalon large.

Elle descendit les escaliers et constata que son visiteur ne s'était pas gêné pour entrer. Il se tenait dans son salon, scrutant tout autours de lui. « Eh bien. Tu as fais un boulot monstre. C'est génial ici! »

Josh...

« Josh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, elle lui sauta dans les bras en criant.

- Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Je peux partir si tu veux !, dit-il sérieusement.

- Mais non idiot ! Je suis super contente de te voir. Tu n'imagine même pas., ria t-elle nerveusement.

- Serieus... Mais. Mais tu pleure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande t-il paniqué.

- Rien. Tout. J'ai appris tout un tas de choses. J'avais vraiment besoin de toi et te voilà. Tu es un ange.

- Moi ? Un ange ? Tu as trop bu ma vielle, ou tu es malade. Aller viens on va s'assoir et tu vas me raconter tous tes petits soucis, comme au bon vieux temps., il lui redonna un semblant de sourire. »

**Alors? Je vous avait menti? XD**

**Et Josh... Humain? J'attends d'avoir vos hypothèses ça va bien me faire rire ^^**

**Miss Ambigue:** Hey je te pique ton idée pour répondre =) Bon pour le moment il n'y a que toi... Mais c'est déjà bien! Alors... Je sais pas si ça a éclaircit la chose mais oui Nausicaa conaît pas mal de choses... Sinon t'en pense quoi de mon Marc Edward Willoughby? Ses initiales font soit me (meuh la vache) soit mew genre mew mew power XD

**A bientôt (sans rire... Je suis en vacance!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**La suite... Que dire à part pardon! J'ai tellement profité de mes vacances que j'ai fait impasse sur tout le reste **

**Je m'excuse platement! Mais sachez que cette suite à été particulièrement soignée pour me faire pardonner et que des éléments importants se sont insinuer dedans =)**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai eut mon BAC avec mention assez bien! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 04**

* * *

><p>« Tu sais Josh, en ce moment il m'arrive un tas de trucs délirants. Je suis plus sûre de rien et puis sérieusement, on essaie de me faire gober une histoire abracadabrante. C'est du délire ! Tu me connais, je suis pas vraiment une fille terre à terre mais là ça dépasse l'entendement.<p>

- Comment ça abracadabrante?

- Si je te dis sirène? Tu me réponds...

- Heu... Walt Disney?

- Pas vraiment justement! Oh et puis zut! Pourquoi j'accorde du crédit à tout ça! C'est trop fou pour être vrai! Mais en même temps ça parait plausible... Enfin quand je dis ça paraît, ça paraît juste! ... Bon sinon, toi, que viens-tu faire ici!

- T'essaie de changer de sujet?

- Moi? Non, bien sûr que non... Bon ok, oui je change de sujet. Alors?

- Très bien... Tu m'accompagne dehors? J'ai un truc pour toi.

- Pour moi?

- Non pour l'autre personne avec nous qui écoute notre conversation depuis tout à l'heure.

- QUOI!

- T'es vraiment sur les nerfs toi! Aller viens je vais nous dénervé tout ça!"

Et il l'emmena dehors en la prenant par les épaules! Il ouvrit sa voiture avec sa clef, et lâcha Charlie pour ouvrir le coffre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une valise et un gros carton.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Charlie.

- A toi de me le dire. Répondit-il en souriant, fier de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait surement pas comprendre.

- Comment ça?

- C'est a toi! J'ai fais un peu de tri et j'ai retrouvé ce carton que tu as dû oublier.

- Quant j'ai déménagé?

- Je pense. Ce sont des photos!

- Cool! Ça va clairement me changer les idées!

- Et moi je pourrais me foutre de toi.

- Comme si tu avais le droit.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission pour le faire, tu veux dire!

- Bon aller on rentre avant que je ne m'en prenne à tes bas de pantalons.

- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont a la fin, mes bas de pantalons, ça fait au moins 5 ans que tu me dis ça.

- Ils sont trop bien repassés.

- Et?...

- Et on a l'impression que tu sors d'un vieux film historique du XIXème siècle, manque plus que les rouflaquettes et je pourrais t'appeler Mr. Darcy!

- Quoi? Mais c'est faux!

- C'est toi qui le dis!

- Dans ce cas appelle-moi chère Elizabeth Bennet.

- Tu as lu orgueil et préjugés toi?

- Oui. Ça t'étonne?

- Un peu... Tu remonte dans mon estime.

- Par ce que j'en étais descendu? , demande-t-il de manière pseudo-outragée."

Ils partirent en se battants comme des enfants vers la maison.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient confortablement assis sur le canapé sortant la première photographie de la boîte. Il s'agissait de Charlie bébé.

" On m'a toujours dit qu'étant petite j'étais magnifique. Je ne comprends pas leur conception de la beauté. Regarde moi ce truc énorme qui tient debout par je ne sais quelle force. On a l'impression que les jambes vont se cassées à tout instant!

- Heureusement pour toi elles ne l'ont pas fait!

- Tu m'étonne! J'aurais fini handicapé avec un fauteuil dernier cri en gueulant sur le moindre passant qui pointerait son nez!

- Deviens handicapé! S'il te plaît!, se fout-il d'elle en faisant le signe de prière avec les mains.

- Non merci!, elle fouille dans le tas de photos. Regarde celle-la! J'avais environ 8 ans. Mes parents avaient offert une superbe poupée à ma sœur et j'avais eut un ours en peluche. J'en aurais pleuré mais au lieu de ça j'ai fais un sourire magnifique à mes parents en leurs disant "De toute manière, mon ours va bouffer sa poupée et nous partirons tous les deux en quête de chair humaine!" Tu n'imagine même pas la tête qu'ils ont tirés c'était à mourir de rire!

- Tu imaginais déjà des trucs bizarre. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'après tu nous ponde des histoires à dormir debout!

- Hey! On ne se moque pas! Non mais ho!

- Et ça ? C'est quoi?, dit-il en lui tendant une vielle photographie jaunie.

- Ça? C'est mon arrière grand-mère. On m'a toujours dit que je lui ressemblais. J'ai les yeux pleins de malice, la tête en l'air, la timidité maladive et même la passion de la lecture qui me vient d'elle. J'aurais aimé la connaître., soupire-t-elle en regardant la photo.

- Alors celle là, s'exclame-t-il en lui tendant un cliché, c'est sur que c'est toi! Une fille en robe perchée dans un arbre, je met ma main a couper que c'est toi!

- Bingo! J'essayais de sauver un chat qui au final n'avait rien d'un chat mais qui s'avérait être un écureuil. Qui aurait cru que c'était si violent! Il m'a fait perdre l'équilibre en voulant me mordre et je me suis cassé la jambe droite en tombant. Fracture ouverte. J'ai encore la cicatrice. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que, de un, je jurais comme pas permit, et de deux, je voulais aller re-sauver cet écureuil de malheur qui avait faillit m'estropier. J'étais vraiment butté ce jour là. sourit-elle.

- Ce jour là? Mais tu rigole! Tu es toujours buttée. C'est pour ça qu'ont te déteste tous, rit-il.

- Très drôle! Bon aller, cherchons une photo plus récente!"

Il passèrent rapidement une pile de photos d'école, photos qu'elle rêvait d'oublier n'ayant jamais eut une passion pour ce lieu si peu accueillant. Josh se moqua d'elle plus d'une fois pour cette aversion de l'éducation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à des photos plus récentes mais aussi très proches du jour de la mort de ses parents. La peine atteignit son visage et Josh s'empressa de la serrée contre lui pour la consoler. Charlie avait toujours été forte et capable de surmonter des obstacles difficiles mais au final, chacun de ces obstacles l'atteignaient et la douleurs s'insinuait en elle. Dans les moments où elle baissait sa garde, elle devenais aussi fragile qu'un flocon de neige. Elle si courageuse et si robuste habituellement, d'un coup, devenait précaire et instable. Dans ces moments là, l'épaule de Josh ou de l'un de ses amis avait souvent fait office de protection. Elle craignait le jour où ces épaules ne serons pas ou plus là. Elle n'avait plus peur de grand chose avec le temps, seule l'idée de cette perte la mettais dans tous ses états. Heureusement pour elle ce jour n'avait pas encore eut lieu.

Ils regardèrent des photographie de Charlie avec des diplômes dans les mains et un large sourire!

" Tu sais pourquoi je souriais à chaque fois?, demanda-t-elle à Josh.

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- Je jubilais à l'idée d'avoir terminé une étape vers la fin de l'école et la joie de mes parents était si grande que même si je gagnais ces diplômes de justesse à cause de ma fainéantise, j'étais presque toujours fière de moi. Sans eux je crois que j'aurais abandonné, mais ils étaient là. Maintenant ils ne peuvent plus me rassurer comme ça alors je tente tant bien que mal de les imaginer dans ma tête, mais ça n'est jamais aussi parfait que dans mes souvenirs., dit-elle nostalgique.

-Tu sais, lui dis Josh en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, tu es l'une des personne les plus forte mais aussi la plus fragile que j'ai rencontrée. Tu es un paradoxe à toi toute seule. C'est surement pour ça que tous les mecs sont à tes pieds!

- N'importe quoi!

- Je jure que je dis la vérité.

- Bon..., change-t-elle de sujet. Il est tard, il fait presque nuit et on a pas encore mangé. Ça te dit deux grosse pizzas?

- Tu me prends par les sentiments!

- C'est partit!"

Pendant que Charlie sortait deux pizza de la pile monstrueuse qui se trouvait dans son congélateur, Josh explorait du regard la pièce. Puis il lui dit. " Ce que tu as fais de cet endroit est vraiment bien! Tu as du talent pour rendre les choses plus jolies.

- Tu rigole?

- Pas du tout. Ça me rappelle la fois où une vielle dame qui t'aimait bien t'avait offert une vielle robe à elle qui semblait affreuse! Il a suffit que tu l'enfile pour qu'elle devienne superbe. C'est ce qui m'a toujours plu chez toi! Dommage que j'ai fais vœux de célibat.

- Te fous pas de moi! J'ai rien de plaisant et pour ton histoire de célibat je te paris ce que tu veux que tu va rencontrer la perle rare un de ces jours!

- Qui sait... Je l'ai peut-être déjà rencontrée, soupira-t-il.

- Quoi! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

- Hein? Non! Je disais ça comme ça. Si jamais je l'avais croisée dans la rue s'en m'en apercevoir ce serait idiot tout de même., se rattrapa-t-il.

- Mouai..., dit-elle peu convaincue. En tout cas, celle qui te domptera sera mon héros! Elle aura du mérite pour te faire flancher. souri-t-elle.

- Encore en train de te moquer. Tu vas voir, un jour tu vas le regretter, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas, monsieur je fais mon méchant alors qu'en faite je ne le suis pas!

- Ça me fait un nom à rallonge ça!

- Mais il te va à merveille!

- Merci!"

Ils continuèrent la soirée à discuter comme cela devant une pizza chacun et un verre de vin. Il finirent la soirée très tard, aux alentours de minuit. Lorsque Charlie se coucha, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de parler à Josh des derniers évènements. Elle décida de le faire le lendemain et s'endormit en pensant qu'il lui avait fait tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Cela la fit sourire.

Ce qu'elle ne savait surement pas, c'est que dans les arbres au loin, une magnifique femme blonde les scrutait, les épiait et notait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Cela constituait un rapport journalier sur la vie quotidienne de Charlie McMorrow.

Quant à Josh, lui était allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'amis. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil comme toutes les nuits. Il avait beau essayer, ça ne venait pas. Cependant, le manque de sommeil n'avait pas de prise sur lui, il restait frais et pimpant le lendemain. Découragé, il se leva et se frotta le visage des deux mains. Il se leva et alla dans le salon. La lune éclairait assez la pièce pour qu'il n'ai pas à allumer la lumière. Il alla voir le poisson de Charlie, le taquina avec une grimace et devant l'inaction de l'animal, laissa tomber. Puis son regard tomba sur le carton que Charlie avait reçut peut de temps avant son arrivée.

Il s'en approcha et de nature curieuse l'ouvrit. Il vit le tissu de qualité et sortit la robe. Il la trouvait magnifique mais se doutait que Charlie n'aurait pas acheté cela, même pour le mariage de sa sœur. Il l'avait toujours connue modeste, se rabaissant sur sa beauté et bannissant les vêtements de qualité soit-disant trop beaux pour elle. Il vit le petit mot calligraphié et eut un doute. Ce doute le fit frissonner. Si cela s'avérait exact, son cœur allait le lâcher, il en était certain.

Il ouvrit la boîte que Charlie n'avait pas eut le courage d'ouvrir et ses doutes furent confirmés. Charlie l'avait rencontrée! Elle savait où elle était. Cela lui procura un vertige affreux et il décida de sortir marcher dans la fraicheur de la nuit, dehors, jusqu'au réveil de son amie. Il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser.

Cela n'échappa pas bien entendu à la blonde qui espionnait. Elle s'empressa de déguerpir, ce à une vitesse fulgurante. Un nouvel éléments inattendu venait de faire son entrée. Marc-Edward allait se trouver dans une situation délicate. Elle ne l'accepterait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**Bien ou... Bien?**

**Je pense que la suite va arrivée bientôt! Je vous en fais la promesse cela permettra de me rattraper de ce monstrueux retard!**

**Miss Ambigue: **J'espère que ces quelques informations sur mon héroïne t'ont plus. Je vais tenter tant bien que mal de me remettre à ma première fiction et je vais tout faire pour pondre qque chose ^^ Merci de me lire car tu me permet de me motiver et sois en sure c'est une tache difficile!


	6. Chapter 5

**Mission accomplie! **

**J'ai tenu parole! Voici la suite!**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, bonne lecture  
><strong>

**Chapitre 05**

Alors que Josh s'enfuyait vers un but inconnu, Charlie commençait à sombrer profondément dans le sommeil. Les bribes d'un songe commençaient à poindre. Petit à petit, Charlie se retrouvait seule, en pyjama, dans un vieux salon lambrissé comme dans l'ancien temps. La tapisserie, au dessus du lambris sombre était une tapisserie en tissus, âgée mais encore en très bon état. Le sol était en bois sombre comme le mur. Une lampe verte mettait en valeur une robe posée négligemment sur un dossier de chaise. Un mot calligraphié était à côté. Elle s'en saisit comme si c'était normal. Il était noté " Veuillez vous vêtir de ce vêtement et descendre l'escalier."

Charlie ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi, mais elle obéit à cet ordre. La robe était la même que celle reçue dans la journée, la noire. La robe enfilée, elle se frotta les tempes dans l'espoir de sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle en était consciente mais elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de cette influence qu'on avait sur elle et il faut avouer qu'elle était curieuse. Au font d'elle, elle voulait le voir. Après toutes ces histoires, elle voulait entendre de sa bouche la vérité. Un sentiment étrange lui chatouillait le ventre lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. C'est comme si il avait forcément raison. Elle pressentait qu'il répondrait à ses interrogations.

Elle descendit les escaliers, lentement. On aurait pu croire à un ralentit, digne des grands films, où des femmes somptueuses se pavanent langoureusement. Puis elle posa le pied sur le sol. L'escalier donnait directement sur ce qui semblait être l'entrée. Une entrée grande et tout en verre.

Elle scruta à gauche, à droite mais ne vit personne. Elle distingua un rai de lumière sous une porte et commença à s'y diriger. Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle s'étant rendue compte que son cœur battait nettement plus vite. Une main sur la poitrine, elle regarda l'escalier d'où elle venait. Elle se demandait si elle devait y retourner, se sauver. Son assurance la quittait doucement. Et puis d'ailleurs, où était-elle? Ce lieu si vaste et si somptueux où un escalier de marbre avec des rambarde en fer forgé et en bois trônait, où une baie vitrée en face, donnait sur un magnifique jardin de roses blanches et pourpres et où un lustre en cristal énorme indiquait la richesse du lieu.

Elle déglutit. La porte sous laquelle un rai de lumière pointait, commença à s'ouvrir. Son cœur eut un raté, mais elle se repris assez vite. Elle sentait que si elle se montrait faible maintenant, ce serait une erreur. Elle se redressa. Il apparut alors. Un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Elle faillit flancher, mais sa détermination à rester de marbre lui permit de le regarder en face, sans sourciller.

Il lui tendit la main. Il le fit de telle sorte qu'elle se sentit happée par lui. Elle se dirigea vers lui comme envoutée et se saisit de la main. Il tira dessus de manière agressive et la colla contre lui. Il colla sa bouche contre son oreille et lui susurra " Je t'attendais. Je me languissais de toi." Elle en frissonna.

Il l'amena dans la pièce en la tenant dans le dos et en la poussant avec une légère pression. Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de bureau sombre illuminé grâce à des bougies.

Il lui indiqua une chaise en acajou sur laquelle elle alla s'assoir et il se dirigea vers une déserte sur laquelle deux carafes et quelques verres étaient disposés. Il se saisit d'un verre et commença à parler. " J'espère sincèrement que mes présents t'ont plu."

Charlie resta perplexe quelques instant et lui répondit, " Dois-je en conclure que les deux robes sont bien de vous?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, dis-t-il avec malice.

- Mais je ne le ferais pas... Je vous remercie de ces présents mais leur valeur est telle que je ne peux pas les accepter. J'aimerais vous les rendre.

- Garde les. Ça ne m'est pas utile. J'apprécierais tout de même de te voir avec.

- Et bien c'est chose faite. Je porte l'une de ces deux robes ce soir.

- En effet. Mais ce n'est qu'un songe. Je suis sûr que la réalité est bien mieux. Mais avant de discourir encore sur le sujet, puis-je te proposer un verre?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il se servait un breuvage rouge sang dans un verre.

- Sans façon merci.

- Eh bien..., commença t-il en se retournant, as-tu vu ce qui se trouvait dans l'écrin? Je vois que tu ne le porte pas.

**- **Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. J'étais persuadée de la riche valeur de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, pas la peine de m'évertuer à en voir le contenu. Je n'aurais pas voulut vous manquez de respect une nouvelle fois en ayant vu cela et en ne le portant pas par la suite. J'apprécie la simplicité, et je dois vous avouer que j'ai pris ce geste pour de l'opportunisme. Je ne fonctionne pas ainsi., lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un de ces regards qui vous glacerait le sang.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Pardonne moi si tu l'as pris ainsi. Je ne désire pas te conquérir avec des cadeaux. Tu es déjà à moi!"

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Charlie. Elle se leva d'un bond et lui jeta à la figure, " Je ne suis à personne! Est-ce clair?"

Marc-Edward se mit à rire. Cela fit monter le rouge aux joues de Charlie qui entama de partir. Seulement, elle fut arrêtée quelques secondes plus tard par Marc-Edward qui la saisit par le cou mais sans appuyer. "Sache que tu ne peux plus m'échapper. Tu es ma proie. J'en ai décidé depuis longtemps et tes parents l'avaient comprit., il débita ces mots d'une voix d'outre-tombe, froide et dure.

Charlie le regarda avec haine et lui cracha au visage. Puis elle lui dit. " Si vous êtes celui qui a tué mes parents, soyez sûre que vous allez le regretter, croyez moi!

**- **Malheureusement non. Je n'ai pas eut cet honneur., dit-il désinvolte en lui lâchant le cou et en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir qui se trouvait quelques millièmes de secondes avant sur le bureau à l'opposé., Tes parents avaient d'autres ennuis que moi à l'époque. Nous avions les mêmes d'ailleurs. Je ne les aurais jamais tués.

- Eux n'auraient jamais acceptés que vous me traquiez ainsi.

**-** Je pense que tu te trompe. Tes parents m'ont accordés ta mains après maintes supplications de ma part.

- Pardon?, fit-elle les yeux exorbités., Ma quoi?

**-** Voila quel était ma condition pour leur assurer ta protection.

**- **Comment ça? De quelle protection voulez-vous parler. Je n'en ai jamais eut besoin. Je ne suis pas en sucre et les ennuis, je n'en ai jamais eut de tels qu'il me faille une garde rapprochée.

**- **C'est ce que tu crois mais la vérité est tout autre, tu n'es pas une humaine, tu es une hybride et les ennuis te poursuivent toi et ta sœur depuis longtemps. J'agissais dans l'ombre.

**- **Une hybride? Nan mais sérieusement, vous débloquez tous en ce moment. D'abords Nausicaa, puis une certaine Mary vient comme par enchantement et enfin vous, vous le gars qui hante mes nuits depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et qui s'avère être réel? Non mais réellement? C'est un cauchemars! C'est ça? Je rêve depuis plusieurs années, depuis la morts de mes parents? J'étais dans la voiture? Je suis dans le coma? Même ça, paraîtrait plus logique que cette histoire de sirène, de vampire et d'hybride à la mort moi le nœud. Je suis devenue folle.

- Pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment qu'il me dit! Non mais je nage en plein délire. Aller je vais me pincer et me réveiller! Je vais retourner dans ma fausse vie réelle! Je vais retrouver Josh et je vais discuter avec lui de comment sortir de ce putain de coma!, elle se pince., Et même ça ça ne marche pas!, les larmes commencent à poindre.

- Josh? Il est là?

- Et lui il ne retient que Josh! Je suis réellement en plein délire... Vous connaissez Josh?, demande-t-elle à tout hasard.

- En effet. Je t'assure par la même occasion qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un délire. Tout ceci est réel. Sauf que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'un des rêves que tu fais.

- Et ça paraît normal? Cela reste impossible. J'aimerais sortir de ce rêve si ce n'est pas trop demandé. Je suis éreintée. Vous m'avez éreintée. Je ne veux plus vous revoir. Vous comprenez? Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à un jeu stupide où je joue le rôle de l'idiote. Je veux vivre normalement.

- Je comprends ton sentiment. Seulement tu es à moi. Savoir que je te fatigue m'emplit de joie. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu ne peux pas me quitter, je suis un élément important de ta vie désormais. Ne l'oublie pas. Veux-tu toujours te réveiller?

- Par pitié oui.

- Alors dans ce cas, bonne journée ma chère financée."

Il se saisit de son épaule avec l'une de ses mains et avec l'autre de sa tête. Puis il dénuda sa nuque et la mordit.

Charlie se réveilla d'un coup. Elle était debout, dans son salon, habillée de la robe noire dont Marc-Edward lui avait fait cadeau. Elle avait été somnambule. Mais elle n'y réfléchie plus et tomba au sol, la tête dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, (à Verra Cruz, désolés, blague idiote) Josh courrait sans difficultés à travers les bois sombres. Seul un nom résonnait dans son crâne, Rose.<p>

Il était désormais persuadé que celle qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps se trouvait à proximité. Depuis longtemps désormais, il la traquait sans relâche. Cette voleuse et tueuse semblait être l'égale d'un chat noir. Souple, discrète et agile. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait l'attraper, il ne laisserait pas l'occasion lui passer sous le nez. Elle lui avait pris quelque chose d'important et il comptait bien le récupérer.

Il s'arrêta, huma l'air et repartit aussitôt, attiré par quelque chose qui d'invisible.

**Alors? Contentes?**

**J'ai eut du mal mais je l'ai fait!**

**Je peux dire merci à la gastro (un peu) pour le temps à rien faire que j'ai du coup eut et merci à mon cerveau pour ces idées ^^**

**Marie:** Merci pour tes deux commentaires, savoir que quelqu'un de plus me lit me fais jubiler à foison! Merci pour ton soutient. En espérant que la suite te convienne!

**Miss Ambigue:** Ah la la... Pas de commentaire dernièrement... Je suis triste T_T J'attends pourtant avec impatience ton avis! Méchante!

**PS: La petite blague est tirée de la citée de la peur... Je sais je crains!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ta daaaam!  
><strong>

**Chapitre 06**

Josh parcourut la forêt et les alentours toute la nuit mais ne trouva rien. Il rentrait dépité, sûr de ce qu'il avait sentit et totalement hors , il savait qu'elle était là. Son flair ne pouvait le tromper.

Il était 6 heures du matin lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison de Charlie. Il était persuadé qu'elle dormait à l'étage. Quelle ne fut pas sa réaction lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'ami et qu'elle était là, assise devant son ordinateur, en train de taper des kilomètres de texte. Elle semblait exténuée et en rogne, il le reconnaissait à ses épaules tombantes. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et se plaça à coter. Il pu voir son visage boursoufflé par les pleurs et portant des traces de fatigues. Seule la lumière de l'écran d'ordinateur et celle de la lune l'éclairait, la rendant blême. Il avait envie de sourire en voyant ce spectacle plutôt affligeant il faut le dire, mais il se retint, pensant qu'il pouvait être la cause de cet état et donc faire le malin serait expressément proscrit. Elle commença à parler mais elle avait tellement la gorge sèche qu'elle ne put que sortir des sons non identifiés et totalement inconnus de l'oreille humaine. Elle toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix et réussit à dire, même tout bas " Tu faisait quoi ? ", sur le ton du reproche.

Il était responsable? Du ton de sa voix, il était responsable. Il souffla un bon coup et se prépara à la joute verbale qui allait s'engager. " J'étais sortit.

- Ça j'avais vu, merci... Et pour faire quoi ? Toute la nuit., elle insista fortement sur le dernier élément.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Hon hon., fit-elle en acquiesçant.

- Sois pas fâchée. Et toi tu fais quoi ici ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir non plus... T'étais pas dans la chambre... T'es nul ! "

Elle se mettait à faire l'enfant. Il était vraiment très mal. La tempête commençait juste.

" Tu as mal dormi ?, demanda-t-il tout mielleux.

- Mal serait un euphémisme. Je me suis réveillée au milieu du salon. Est-ce qu'on peut qualifier ça de mal dormi ?, continua-t-elle toujours dans un râle douloureux.

- Au milieu du salon ? T'es somnambule toi maintenant ?

- Non non, j'ai lévité pour atterrir en bas, ou non j'ai mieux! Je me suis téléportée..., elle ne souriait pas vraiment,. Bien sûr que j'ai du être somnambule ! T'en a de ces questions !

- Du calme ! Je pose juste la question, c'est tout. C'est la première fois? C'est ce que j'ai voulut dire.

- Pffff, oui. Désolé mais je suis d'une humeur massacrante ! J'avais juste besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et j'ai espéré que tu pourrais jouer ce rôle mais tu n'étais pas là. Je suis juste morte de fatigue.

- T'inquiète pas. Je peux allumer la lumière ? Il fait noir comme dans un four ici !

- Vas-y. "

En allumant la lumière, il put se rendre compte de la situation exacte. Charlie avait les yeux cernés, un édredon sur le dos, les cheveux en bataille comme si la seconde guerre mondiale s'était rejoué dans sa jungle capillaire et ses beaux yeux gris étaient vitreux. Elle avait dû écrire pendant des heures. Son teint ne paraissait visiblement pas blême, il l'était, tout simplement.

Il alla se placer derrière elle et posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il regarda l'écran. Il était écrit " chapitre 30 hein?". Il lui demanda alors " Tu en étais où hier ?

- Au chapitre 5. Pourquoi ?, sa voix était rauque et fatiguée.

- Et tu es sur le chapitre 30 depuis quant ?

- Et bien..., elle soupira, disons deux bonnes heures.

- Tu as écris tout ça en si peu de temps. Je crois que tu as vraiment le moral dans les chaussettes. Ça te dirait un chocolat chaud made in Josh ?

- Je sais pas...

- Je sais que tu les adore, ne te fais pas prier !

- Dans ce cas... Si je ne peux pas refuser...

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Donne moi dix minutes et je te rejoins dans la cuisine. "

Il acquiesça et commença à partir. Avant de sortir, il la vit hors de son cocon de molleton et pu apercevoir la robe noire. Il ne l'avais jamais vu avant et comme le soir précédant, il s'accorda à dire que jamais elle n'aurait acheter ça d'elle-même. Il y avait anguille sous roche dans cette histoire.

Pendant qu'il allait dans la cuisine s'affairer pour le bien de Charlie. Celle-ci se leva doucement et retira la robe qui commençait à la mettre très mal à l'aise. Elle retira tout d'abord les bretelles, puis elle se tourna vers la psyché qui était là, face à elle. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Jamais elle n'avait parut si abattue, jamais elle n'avait sentit une douleur si affreuse dans sa poitrine, jamais elle ne s'était trouvée aussi belle mais aussi froide qu'un roc, jamais, sauf à la mort de ses parents.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester sa sœur dans des moments pareils! Ses parents rentraient le jours même d'un voyage en amoureux rapide dans la région des lacs. Pour leur retour la vielle dame gentille qui avait acceptée de s'occuper d'elles leurs avaient fait enfiler à toutes deux des robes du dimanches. Elles étaient propres, et bien peignées. Sa sœur, Lisbeth s'était sagement assise sur les marches du perron dans l'attente de la voiture mais Charlie, elle, ne pouvait tenir en place. Elle guettait sans arrêt la route et semblait déçue à chaque fois que ses espoirs étaient déçus. Sa sœur la houspilla et ce fut l'élément déclencheur. D'un coup, Charlie s'élança vers les champs en courant et hurla qu'elle irait de l'avant pour les intercepter sur le trajet.<p>

La vielle dame lui cria qu'elle ne serait plus présentable mais que diable, l'avait-elle déjà été? Cette petite n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et rien ni personne n'arrivait à la séparer de la nature. En riant, les cheveux au vent, Charlie dévalait pentes et bosquets, elle sautait par dessus les cours d'eau et s'éraflait les jambes avec les orties. Ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés lorsqu'elle était passée sous une haie. Des feuilles mortes s' étaient emberlificotées dans ses cheveux rebelles. Sa crinière de feu semblait s'embraser avec le vent. Elle arriva alors au carrefour de la route et du chemin qui menait à leur propriété, composée de tous les champs que Charlie venait de traverser. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée, se tenant les genoux. Doucement elle releva la tête avec un sourire immense. Ses parents adorés lui avaient promit un cadeau de taille lors de leur retour.

Puis, elle distingua de la fumée au loin. Les feux étaient pourtant interdits dans cette région à cette époque. Elle commença à s'en approcher et distingua une masse jaune enflammée. D'un coup la réalité lui frappa au visage. Il s'agissait d'une voiture. Celle de ses parents. Elle courut vers elle. Elle vit l'autocollant sur le pare choc en train de fondre et n'eut plus aucuns doutes: Cette carcasse brulante était leur voiture.

Elle n'arriva plus à respirer durant de longues, très longues secondes puis, d'un coup, une masse se formait dans sa gorge, elle se comprimait. Elle mit sa main dessus mais ne pu la faire partir. C'est tout naturellement qu'un sanglot suivit d'un spasme l'ébranla. Elle hurla à la mort et repartit en sens inverse pour aller chercher de l'aide, impuissante.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que les policiers soient venus, la vielle dame qui ne cessait de répéter combien elle se sentait désolés pour ces deux enfants, les mit au lit.

Charlie tenta de s'endormir mais chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, les images du brasiers revenaient. Sa sœur avait le regard vide en face d'elle. Elle susurra son nom mais Lisbeth ne réagit pas. Incapable de rester là, Charlie se leva et sortit par la fenêtre. Lisbeth ne la disputa même pas et la vielle dame était sortie depuis longtemps déjà.

La lune était éclatante. Elle la contempla quelques minutes et se mit à courir dans la seule direction possible: Vers l'arbre, son arbre. Arrivée devant se vieux marronnier tout biscornu, elle regarda de nouveau la lune et commença à converser avec elle dans sa tête. Elle lui rappelait ses parents, si lumineux et pleins de vie. Elle s'approcha du fleuve qui passait à coté et se mira dedans. Son reflet approximatif et tremblant était pâle. Elle croyait voir une de ces poupées de porcelaine qui ne bougeaient jamais sauf qu'elle, elle ne souriait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Malgré cela, elle avait une beauté froide, improbable pour une enfant de son age.

Elle en eut marre et retourna sous l'arbre, à l'abri de la lune. Cette inquisitrice. Puis elle fit marche arrière, la regarda à nouveau puis dit à haute voix " Papa, maman, il faut partir! Je vais m'en sortir. Il faut me laisser vivre par moi-même. Mais je saurais que vous êtes là lorsque la lune se pointera." Elle retourna sous le couvert des feuilles et s'allongea. Elle mit ses bras sous sa tête, en croix et ferma les yeux. Le vent la chatouillait et elle laissa échapper une dernière larme pour ses parents morts dans un accident de voiture.

* * *

><p>Elle revint à elle, devant son miroir. Une trainée humide barrait sa joue droite. Elle l'essuya avec hargne et retira la robe qu'elle portait encore. Elle se sentait souillée par elle. Elle enfila un vieux T-Shirt à Josh qui trainait là et retourna à la réalité: Une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud.<p>

...

Dehors, il la contemplait depuis un bon moment. Elle avait grandit, avancée dans la vie et bien qu'elle semblait plus forte, cette sensibilité ne l'avait jamais quittée. C'est ce qu'il avait aimé chez elle.

Il la revoyait sous cet arbre, à la pâleur de la lune, si frêle, si belle, même pour une enfant. Désormais adulte, il la désirait tout autant, même plus, d'un désir dévorant, ardent.

**Alors?**

**Pas mal? En tout cas moi je suis contente de moi =)**

**Je vous laisse me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas bien entendu ^^**

**Merci du fond du cœur à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des messages dernièrement, ça me motive énormément!**

**MADmoiselle Acide:** Encore merci pour tes commentaires =) J'adore le lire! J'espère que ça te plaira encore longtemps! (enfin si j'arrive à écrire longtemps aussi XD) Du coup je vais plus vite que toi dernièrement... Ça fait trop peur! Je vais me freiner! Non? Ah OK! Ça serait pas cool!

**caropat07:** Merci pour tout tes messages! Ça me touche vraiment d'avoir ton avis! En tout cas j'essaye d'aller plus profond dans mes personnages mais mes phrases restent courtes... Je n'y arrive pas autrement. Je pense que j'essaye de donner le ton comme ça ^^ J'attends ton commentaire au pied levé ^^

**Lala:** Ah ah! Et non je ne dévoile pas encore tout mais ont comprends un peu mieux le début de tout non? Et puis le titre devient plus évident d'un coup n'est-ce pas XD Merci de me lire en tout cas. Ça me réconforte ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Et voilà la suite ^^**

**Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait des tas d'incohérences avec les chapitres précédent dans le chapitre 6 **

**Je vais bientôt tout reprendre pour redonner de la netteté à tout ce fouillit.**

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**Chapitre 07**

Charlie se mit sur une chaise. Elle regardait le dos de Josh qui finissait la préparation du chocolat. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et elle décida de se lever pour se coller à Josh. Elle lui fit un câlin. Il se retourna et la serra très fort. Il lui frottait le dos et lui susurra " De quoi as-tu peur?". Elle se dégagea de lui et le regarda en face. " Tu n'imagine même pas ce que je peux vivre en ce moment.

- Non mais j'aimerais que tu m'explique. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Et puis le mariage de ta sœur approche, tu devrais t'en réjouir! Au lieu de quoi tu te transforme petit à petit en zombie.

- Oh non hein! J'ai déjà assez de trucs débiles dans ma vie n'y rajoute pas des zombies en plus!

- Hein?

- Bon, on va s'assoir je vais tout te raconter."

Elle prit les deux chocolat chauds et demanda à Josh de prendre les gâteaux dans le four. En fait elle avait aussi cuisiné cette nuit là pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Ça n'avait pas super bien marcher du coup elle s'était plongée dans son roman. Josh prit les-dit gâteaux et ils se pelotonnèrent dans le canapé. Elle commença son histoire du tout début, ses cauchemars depuis la mort de ses parents, le soir au bar avec Nausicaa, le lendemain dans le bistrot, les colis, les révélations bizarres et sont dernier rêve, plus vrai que nature. Durant toute son énumération, Josh fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps mais n'avait jamais l'air réellement surprit. A la fin de son monologue, Charlie ingurgita 3 gâteaux d'un coup, comme pour faire passer tout ça.

Josh resta quelques instant silencieux puis commença à parler. " Tu dis que les vampires sont après toi?

- Heu, ouai... C'est bizarre je sais mais c'est bien ça.

- Nausicaa est une sirène?

- Oui.

- J'en aurais mis ma main à couper! Elle m'a bien eut la dernière fois la bougresse!

- Tu peux être plus clair?

- Je suis un vampire!

- Quoi? Att... Attends. Tu te fout de moi là! Et puis tu me dis ça comme ça, pouf pouf la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, je suis un vampire.

- Non je ne me fout pas de toi et tu voulais que je t'annonce ça comment, je ne savais pas pourquoi tu m'avais attirée la première fois que je t'ai vu, maintenant je sais. Tu es une espèce rare Charlie, tout le monde cherche à trouver quelqu'un comme toi. Moi personnellement je croyais même que tu étais un mythe. En 700 ans d'existence je n'en avait jamais rencontré.

- Stop. Une espèce rare? Moi?

- Oui.

- Okay, je vais me lever lentement et je vais aller dans la salle d'eau deux secondes, tu ne bouge pas de là.

- Je serais sage comme une image."

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, Josh parlait seul en répétant "j'y crois pas". Elle s'enferma et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures mais ne vit rien qui semblât différent des autres. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le lavabo et soupira avec force. Elle sortit de la pièce avec fracas et regarda Josh dans les yeux "Écoute moi bien, JE, NE, SUIS, PAS, UN, MONSTRE! Et tu n'es pas un vampire! Je suis humaine et toi aussi! Ont est tous les deux humains! Compris?

- Oh je vois...

- Quoi? Tu vois quoi? J'ai une corne, une queue, six doigts de pieds?

- Tu es dans le dénis.

- Non. Je suis juste réaliste. Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez tous de faire mais cette blague à assez durée. Je ne m'amuse pas.

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas une blague.

- Bien sûr que si. Tout le monde sais que les vampires et autres débilités de ce genre n'existent pas!

- Ça va bien de me traiter de débilité! Je sais que c'est difficile de te faire ne raison mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter! Arrête d'être dans le déni! Si tu continue, c'est là que les vrais soucis vont apparaître! Ils vont tous en profiter et se jeter sur toi. Tu dois réagir!

- Réagir? Mais c'est la meilleure ça! J'en veux pas moi de tout ça, je veux retourner à ma vie d'avant, je veux pouvoir sortir de chez moi sans me demander si un truc bizarre va m'arriver, je veux me coucher le soir sans me demander qui je suis et si l'autre va encore me polluer ma nuit, je veux que tu reste mon meilleur ami doué pour les chocolats chauds... Je veux juste ça. Je ne demande qu'à être simple.

- Mais c'est impossible. Je suis sincèrement désolés et si tu veux mon avis, tu as affaire à des pointures, si je suis bien toute l'histoire, ils sont plusieurs vampire et si je suis bien mon instinct, l'un d'entre eux est ma proie.

- Ta proie? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- On m'a volé quelque chose il y a de ça plusieurs centaines d'année, 120 pour être exacte et je dois le récupérer quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Mes armoiries. Ma famille étaient l'une des plus puissante d'Italie mais sans ces armoiries, je ne peux plus prétendre à aucuns titre. Je dois retrouver ma place au plus vite! Le chaos se prépare et je dois tout faire pour l'éviter, il en va de mon peuple.

- Ton peuple?

- Mes parents dirigeaient toute une région d'Italie et j'avais le devoir de les succéder. Après ma transformation, il était clair que je serait à jamais présent pour les sujets de ma famille. Or quelqu'un m'a dérobé mes armoiries et un groupe de vampires âgés et obnubilés par le pouvoir m'ont détrôné en prétextant mon illégitimité en tant qu'imposteur sans preuve de ma ligné. Ils ont gagnés et se sont proclamés censeurs de tous les vampires. Les Volturi sont des être narcissiques et crois moi, leurs décisions vont porter le monde tel qu'on le connait à sa perte.

- Attend, tu es un monarque d'Italie?

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

- Alors tes manière viennent de là! Mais pourquoi n'as tu pas récupéré ce que tu cherche avant?

- La personne qui me l'a volé est rusée comme un renard, je la traque sans relâche depuis très longtemps. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un jeu pour elle mais je compte bien y mettre un terme. J'ai sentit son odeur, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. Je l'aurais cette fois.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me dire une nouvelle chose qui me donne encore plus envie de ne plus croire en rien. J'ai envie de plonger sous une couette et d'oublier. Le risque c'est que je ne trouve plus la paix en dormant à cause de l'autre énergumène. Je vais retourner écrire pour oublier. On en reparlera plus tard, quant je serais disposée à en entendre davantage car je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des milliers de choses que tu veux me dire n'est-ce pas?

- En effet. J'ai beaucoup d'informations qui pourrons t'aider. En ce qui me concerne j'ai quelqu'un à voir...

- Qui?

- Nausicaa.

- Cuisine là pour moi par la même occasion, elle l'aura mérité.

- compte sur moi., il fit une pause puis ajouta, Tu sais, tu reste Charlie pour moi, la fille débordante d'énergie et un peu timbrée sur les bords. Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. Oh, et verrouille ta maison après que je sois partit, on sais jamais, même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose contre nous.

- Entendu... Merci Josh."

Il lui fit un sourire et sortit à une vitesse astronomique. " Pfff Frimeur!" Elle ferma derrière lui.

Elle était exténuée et pensait qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche et de vêtements propres. Elle monta à l'étage et sortit un débardeur, un jogging et un vieux pull trop large. Elle fonça directement dans sa salle de bain et se coula un bain chaud. Elle enclencha sa chaîne hifi et se glissa dans l'eau chaude sur un air de jazz obscur. Les yeux fermés, elle repensa à ses années de facultés d'art avec Josh. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, même une fois quant elle pensait qu'il était à des centaines de mètres de là, il était arrivé et avait dégagé les deux mecs qui l'avait alpaguée. Elle comprenait maintenant comment il accomplissait ce prodige. Elle se souvînt du visage ravagé par la tristesse qu'il avait arboré après un coup de fil un matin. Il l'avait serrée si fort qu'elle en avait oublié de respirer et il semblait si fragile que sa peau blanchâtre était similaire à de la porcelaine.

En se souvenant de tout ça, elle se rappela qui elle était et se qu'elle aspirait à être. Même si désormais elle doutait de tout, elle se rappela que son but devait perdurer. Jamais elle ne changerais, elle serait égale à elle même et poursuivrait ses buts. Au moment où elle prit conscience de cela, le téléphone sonna. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre et se dit que la personne laisserait un message si c'était important. Quelque secondes plus tard elle entendit le répondeur se mettre en route et la voix de sa sœur résonna dans la maison. " Charlie? Tu es là? Je sais que tu es chez toi. J'ai eut Josh et Nausicaa au téléphone. Je pense qu'il va falloir que nous discutions. Tu es en danger et il faut que tu connaissent les risques. Je t'embrasse fort. Je t'aime! On se voit bientôt."

Charlie s'immergea dans la baignoire. Le silence lui fit du bien mais elle avait conscience que tout basculait petit à petit et que le silence n'était clairement pas la solution. En tout cas ce silence là ne l'était pas. Une fois la tête sortie de l'eau, elle devra faire face et elle se rendit compte, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle était prête à affronter ce qui l'attendait, ce vaste lieu inconnu et noir.

Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau et respira un grand coup. C'est maintenant que tout commencerait.

(Mais avant il fallait qu'elle termine son roman.)

**Alors?**

**Ça vous a plut? Moi je suis plutôt contente du résultat.**

**L'action va apparaître bientôt...**

**Il y a un mariage en prévision, tout le monde sais que les mariages ne sont pas de tout repos ;)**

**Caropat07: **Merci pour ta review! Et oui notre cher MEW (XD ça craint -_-) la guette tout le temps, cet amoureux transit est totalement cinglé mais il la surveille bien ^^. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera mieux au niveau de l'écriture mais j'y ai mis du soin =D. A bientôt.**  
><strong>

**MADmoiselle Acide: **Tu vois! Il ne fallait pas avoir peur! Je suis toujours aussi emballée par l'écriture de ce projet. Seulement je prends mon temps pour m'y mettre. Et puis c'était les vacances pour moi. Je suis rentrée au bercail et du coup j'ai eut une semaine chargée ^^. Par contre, passer du chapitre 7 au chapitre 30 va être difficile ^^ Je n'ai pas de brouillons de près moi. Je fais tout au filling XD. En tout cas la fainéante te remercie pour tes reviews et te dit à bientôt.

**A bientôt les gens!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Tadammm

Alors, j'ai réussis à poster avec mon ordinateur en panne! Je suis super-woman!

En tout cas bonne lecture

**Chapitre 08**

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir et fit couler l'eau de son bain. En dix minutes elle avait revêtue la tenue décontractée qu'elle s'était préparée et elle descendait pour poursuivre son roman. Elle se mit devant son ordinateur et resta là, immobile, incapable d'écrire un mot. Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration et écrasa son visage sur son bureau. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchie à tous les derniers événements. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu gober l'histoire de Josh et puis, celle de Nausicaa était elle aussi tirée par les cheveux. Elle se pinça la joue. Douleur. Bien, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait beau répéter cette action depuis quelques jours, le résultat ne changeait pas et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et puis ces histoires la déconcentraient de son roman. La sortie devait se faire avant la fin de l'année mais si elle continuait ainsi, la sortie ne se ferait même jamais. Cette perspective de cette non-sortie la boosta. Elle se releva d'un coup et se donna des tapes sur les deux joues. Malheureusement se lever trop vite lui donna le tournis et elle due patienter quelques secondes avant de se remettre à écrire. Mais la concentration refit son apparition et elle put se remettre à écrire.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, du côté de Josh, il était juste en face du boulot de Nausicaa. Il rentra à l'intérieur et fut le centre de tous les regards en moins de 5 minutes. Nausicaa s'approcha de lui avec chaleur et le serra dans ses bras. Il répondit affectueusement à cette étreinte mais se fit la remarque que dans peu de temps, elle ne serait plus très contente de le voir. Il se sépara d'elle et lui demanda tout bas s'ils pouvaient se voir à l'écart. Elle lui fit signe que oui et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Il regarda à gauche, à droite et se lança " Je sais tout...<p>

- Tu sais tout? Tout quoi?

- A ton sujet et celui de Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste?

- Pour toi, que tu m'as mentis et pour Charlie, qu'elle se fait harceler par notre cher ami Marc-Edward.

- Que je t'ai mentis?

- Fais pas l'idiote, j'avais deviné il y a un an que tu es une S, I, R, E, N, E.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle...

- Ne noie pas le poisson je t'en prie. Et puis si tu veux tout savoir je ne suis pas tout blanc moi non plus.

- Oui en fin toi c'est visible au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

- Et tu as fais semblant tout ce temps de ne pas savoir pour moi? Tu es vraiment vicieuse!

- Faux, je suis une sirène, c'est dans mes gênes.

- Tu l'avoue enfin.

- Je n'avoue rien, je constate, fait-elle un air de dédain.

- Tu es vraiment la pire... Bon, en ce qui concerne Charlie, on fait quoi?

- M'en parle pas, je suis dans une impasse en ce moment. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je crois que nous allons être obliger de parler à Lisbeth, la sœur de Charlie.

- Tu ne l'a pas encore fait?, demande-t-il stupéfait.

- Ecoute, elle est en pleins préparatifs de mariage, je n'allais pas l'appeler et l'inquiéter pour rien alors que pour le moment il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment grave.

- Pas vraiment grave? Mais ça l'ai Nausicaa bon sang! Il faut tout de suite l'appeler!

- Si tu y tiens vas-y mais moi je ne lui parle pas à cette hystérique maman poule!

- Je me doutais que tu étais une couarde mais à ce point. Tu es vicieuse!

- Merci pour le compliment my Lord.

- Tu sais pour mon passé?

- Qui ne connaît pas la triste histoire du pauvre lord Lokhart. Tu es connu au-dessus crois-moi. Mais on peu aussi dire que ton histoire est aussi triste que suivie. Ils veulent que tu retourne à ton poste. Les Volturis bouleversent l'ordre établit et ça risque d'empirer avec le temps.

- Je ne sais pas si cela me fais plaisir ou m'effraie. Bon, en attendant il faut appeler Lisbeth."

Il empoigna son téléphone portable, exemple des rares inventions humaines plus ou moins utiles et chercha Lisbeth McMorrow dans son répertoire. Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie." Josh? Que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone?

- Crois-tu qu'il faille une raison pour un homme tel que moi de téléphoner à une magnifique créature telle que toi?

- Ah, si je ne me mariais pas bientôt je viendrais te rejoindre dés maintenant. Nausicaa fit signe à Josh d'arrêter de tourner autours du pot.

- Je ne sais pas si ton futur époux apprécierait et puis crois-moi, ici c'est un peu trop dangereux pour toi.

- Comment ça? Que ce passe-t-il? C'est Charlie?, demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- En quelque sorte. Pour le moment ont gère la situation avec Nausicaa mais ça pourrait dégénérer. On préférait t'en parler avant tout.

- Bonne initiative. Charlie est seule chez elle en ce moment?

- Oui.

- Mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole!, hurla-t-elle au téléphone.

- Je te l'avais dit Josh, hystérique. , fit Nausicaa calmement. Josh lui fit des yeux noirs.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est au courant qu'il faut faire attention. Elle ne fera pas de bêtises.

- Vous lui avez dit quoi au juste?

- Pour moi, Nausicaa et tes parents.

- Et comment a-t-elle réagit?

- Heu... Bien et mal je ne sais pas trop.

- Ok, si tu ne sais pas trop alors retourne la bas et parle lui. Je l'appelle tout de suite. Elle ne doit pas vous croire. Elle a passer sa vie à ignorer la réalité depuis la mort de nos parents. Il va falloir vous montrez persuasifs.

- Très bien. Et pour Marc-Edward?

- Oh ne t'en fais pas. Celui là je me le réserve. J'ai son numéro. Je vais le joindre dans pas longtemps.

- Je ne donne pas cher de lui, chuchota Nausicaa.

- Très bien Lisbeth. Je rejoins Charlie tout de suite. Merci pour tout.

- Contacte-moi au moindre problème, compris?

- Compris. Au revoir.

- ...

- Elle m'a raccroché au nez!, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Je te l'avais dit! Une vraie furie."

* * *

><p>De son côté, Charlie achevait son roman. Elle plaça son point final et se félicita d'avoir écrit aussi vite. Elle enregistra le tout et l'envoya à son éditeur en spécifiant bien qu'il ne s'agissait là que de la première frappe et que quelques milliers de choses pouvaient encore changer. Puis elle se leva, s'étira et sauta sur place comme une petite folle. Envolé les tracas des derniers temps. Enfin elle respirait librement. C'est alors qu'elle eut un flash, une vision. Elle voyait Marc-Edward, elle à côté de lui, entrain de mourir. Il se penchait sur elle avec un regard si haineux qu'il aurait pu tuer rien qu'avec ses yeux argentés.<p>

Elle retrouva la réalité un peu sonnée. La tête lui tournait et elle du se tenir à son bureau pour ne pas tomber. Elle entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et songea que si il s'agissait de lui, elle ne pourrait même pas se défendre tant elle était dans les vappes. Heureusement pour elle, elle entendit la voix de Josh qui l'appelait, suivie peu après de celle de Nausicaa. Elle cria faiblement un "Là" et ils apparurent dans la chambre.

Nausicaa s'approcha tout de suite d'elle pour la soutenir et l'emmena dans son canapé.

Josh lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sais où tant il était allé vite. Elle en but une gorgée et les remercia.

La question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous les deux fut posée par Nausicaa " Que t'es-t-il arrivé?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eut comme un flash. Je me suis vue morte près de l'autre tordu de mes rêves. Il avait les yeux de la mort.

Elle avait des trémolos dans la voix.

- Tu as vu ? Comme une vision?, demanda Josh intrigué.

- Oui.

- Je crois que tu as vu ton avenir. Plus précisément ton destin."

Nausicaa avait fait tomber une pierre dans la mare. Plus personne ne parlait. Charlie la regardait avec de grands yeux et Josh, lui, la regardait comme si elle avait fait une bourde. Ni une ni deux, Charlie se mit à rire aux éclats. Ne lui avait-on jamais fais une aussi bonne blague que celle qu'elle vivait récemment. Ils étaient tous très doués dans leur rôle. Ils jouaient à la perfection.

Josh secoua la tête, navré. Tout ce qu'on lui racontait dernièrement était trop gros pour ne pas en rajouter encore plus. Nausicaa elle s'était vexée de leurs deux réactions. N'avait-on jamais traité ainsi une sirène alors qu'on savait qu'elle en était une? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder.

Charlie se calma et lui fit remarquer " Tu sais Nausicaa, tu es réellement hilarante quant tu t'y mets. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

- Je ne plaisantais pas figure toi.

- Oh, ne le prends pas ainsi! Je suis épuisée et toi tu me sors une idiotie pareille. Tu aurais voulu que je réagisse comment?

- En tout cas pas en riant aux éclats. Et regarde-le-lui! Il se fou encore plus de ma pomme. Je suis une sirène je vous signale! Je dois susciter le respect, pas la moquerie.

- Je te ferais remarquer que pour une sirène tu passe beaucoup de temps sur terre fit remarquer Josh.

- A ce sujet j'ai mes raisons, monsieur je-sais-tout.

- Attendez, vous êtes sérieux?, demanda Charlie.

- Bien sûr. Je te jure que nous ne mentons pas. Tenta Josh.

- Ne jure pas s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais bien que tu ne jure pas à la légère et je ne veux pas croire à tout ça. Même ma sœur s'y met, c'est dire.

- Ta sœur est au courant depuis très longtemps. Tes parents le lui avaient révélé, elle était assez grande. Dit piteusement Josh.

- Mes parents. Ne les incluez pas dans votre blague. Ce serait aggraver votre cas.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que depuis le temps, la blague, on y aurait mit un terme!, hurla Nausicaa. Crois-moi, cette histoire n'a rien de drôle! Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?

- Ne m'agresse pas! Je suis fatiguée. J'en ai ma claque. Alors s'il vous-plaît, arrêtez deux secondes vos blagues idiotes!

- Quelles blagues idiotes?, fit une voix grâve à leur droite."

Marc-Edward se trouvait dans l'entrée, droit comme un "i" et un sourire en coin.

Le calvaire de Charlie n'allait-il jamais prendre fin?

* * *

><p>Voilà<p>

Je suis plutôt contente de moi et de plus je sais enfin quel pouvoir a Charlie (oui je ne le savais pas -_-) et j'ai enfin ma fin! Je sais où je vais et du coup tout est plus facil mais je vous rassure, ce sera long avant la fin ^^

Vous pensez quoi de tout ça sinon?

Moi je vous réponds ^^:

**caropat07:** Merci pour ton commentaire... Tu es **la seule** sur le chapitre précédent T-T alors 2 fois plus merci =D Tu peux voir **qu'elle avait fais semblant de tout gober mais aui final elle se croyais spéctatrice d'une grosse blague**. Mais bon MEW (Marc-Edward Willoughby) fait son apparition, ça devrait changer beaucoup de choses =).

A très vite!


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! Voilà la suite... Avec pas mal de retard je suis désolés. Les vacances de noël me rendent toujours plus qu'apathique -_-**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 09**

"Le calvaire de Charlie n'allait-il jamais prendre fin?"

Alors que Marc-Edward venait d'entrer dans sa maison, Charlie se prit la tête à deux mains et soliloqua " Rien n'est réel, je vais bien. Rien n'est réel, je vais bien..."

Orphée et Josh s'étaient placés devant elle en position de défense. Cela ne perturba pas vraiment le visiteur impromptu qui se contenta de lever un sourcil, perplexe. " Et bien, quel accueil chaleureux. Je suis touché.

- Oh mais de rien, rétorqua Nausicaa, vous êtes tellement apprécié que dans de telles circonstances, ce comportement est de rigueur.

- Comme vous devez vous en douter, ajouta Josh, votre venue n'est pas attendue. Nous vous prierons donc de vous en aller.

- Oh quel dommage... Moi qui pensait qu'on m'aimait, je suis touché en plein cœur par vos mots Lord. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas accéder à votre requête. Je suis ici dans le but précis de ravir cette charmante créature derrière vous, qui, si je ne me trompe pas, n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Quelle perspicacité!, le railla Nausicaa. Je ne vous savais pas si attentif. Cependant je n'ose croire que cette constatation, o combien clairvoyante, vous décidera à sortir de ce lieu.

- Vous pensez bien. Surtout en sachant que sa sœur Lisbeth m'a contacté il y a peu. Je pense être en position de force.

- Pour quelle raison? Demanda Josh.

- Dans le cas où elle vient de me sommer de m'occuper de tout cela et de régler les problèmes, avec carte blanche, cela va s'en dire. Je ne pense pas que résistance il puisse y avoir de votre part à tout les deux. Bien sûr votre acte est louable, mais vain. Je suis désol... Non, en fait je ne le suis pas. Maintenant veuillez me remettre ma fiancée.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Lisbeth ait dit une telle chose. Fit Nausicaa.

- Nous sommes deux. Ajouta Josh. Nous voulons une preuve, sans quoi, vous ne pourrez faire un pas sans risquer le conflit.

- Ah, quelle puérilité... Dans ce cas, appelez-la. J'ai tout mon temps.

(A part)- Je n'ai absolument pas confiance. Appelle-la mais je crains qu'il ne mente pas. Elle considère l'union entre sa sœur et lui comme irréversible. Ses parents avaient donnés leur parole. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour Charlie de supporter tout ça. Fit Nausicaa.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Je m'excuse cependant de penser que si Charlie se retrouve là-bas, elle devra obligatoirement se rendre compte de la réalité de la situation.

- Tu veux la jeter dans la gueule du loup? Tu es fou!

- Je sais que ça paraît idiot mais connaissant Lisbeth, elle a du penser la même chose que moi et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Cette histoire prend petit à petit une ampleur énorme. Les communautés frontalières commencent à se mettre en mouvement et je comprends la crainte de Lisbeth pour elle et sa sœur. Ont les recherches!

- Tu as raison mais laisser Charlie à l'autre sadique? Tu es sûr de toi?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Je ne peux pas le combattre seule. Je suis obligée de suivre ta décision mais crois -moi, si il lui arrive quoi que se soit, tu sera mon souffre douleur.

- Je comprends. Ordonnons des clauses.

- Bonne idée.

( Retour avec Marc - Edward)- Nous avons discuter et sommes arrivés à la même conclusion que Lisbeth. Déclara Josh.

- J'en suis ravis. Charlie?

- Une minute! L'arrêta Nausicaa. Ce n'est pas tout. Nous ne sommes pas assez idiot pour vous la confier sans clauses dans le contrat.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que j'aurais du m'en douter. Quelles sont-elles qu'on en finisse.

- Vous n'avez absolument aucuns droit de la mordre, que ce soit vous ou vos amis. Fit Josh catégorique.

- S'il vous plait. Je suis un homme civilisé. Je ne mords pas.

- Vous avez tout à fait comprit ce que je sous entends. Pas de sang. Ensuite, la violence n'est pas admise contre elle. Si il y a la moindre trace de coup, attendez-vous à de graves représailles. Par la même occasion, si elle nous reviens dans un état psychologique désastreux, je prendrais les même dispositions soyez en sûr.

- Je vois, je vois. C'est tout?

- Elle aura accès au téléphone et aura droit à plusieurs heures seules. Ajouta Nausicaa qui pensait à sa pauvre amie.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas.

- Si l'une de ces clauses n'est pas respectée, attendez-vous à tout.

- Et bien, si cela est le seul moyen, j'accepte ce "contrat".

- Dans ce cas sortez. Fit Nausicaa. Ont doit en parler à Charlie. (Laquelle était présente depuis le début mais dans un état tel qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait pas loin d'elle.)

- J'attendrais, mais pas trop longtemps. Je vous prévient.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Fit Nausicaa."

Marc - Edward sortit en fronçant les sourcils quelque peu contrarié mais en même temps heureux de parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

><p>" Charlie? Tu m'entends?<p>

- Je n'ai rien, rien n'est réel!

- Charlie! Reviens!

- Je... Aïe!

- Mais Orphée, pourquoi tu l'as giflée?

- Oh c'est bon, elle va pas rester comme ça cent sept ans! C'est pas tes mots doux qui vous l'aider crois-moi.

- Quelle psychopathe!

- Mais sa va pas toi! Tu viens de me gifler! Tu te sens bien?

- Tu vois! Elle est de retour parmi nous!

- C'est pas une raison!

- Eh oh! Il se passe quoi ici?

- Et bien, commença Josh...

- L'autre vampire de tes rêves viens de sortir. T'as flippé en le voyant et tu t'es mise à beuguer.

- Il... Il était là?

- Il est à ta porte. Fit Josh.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Il est venu pour quoi?

- On passe au sujet difficile. Commença Nausicaa. Tu vas être obligée d'aller avec lui.

- Quoi? Mais ça va pas! Et vous sa vous dérange pas ou quoi?

- Si mais c'est la seule solution. Ta sœur lui a demandé de le faire.

- Pardon? Depuis quand ma sœur décide de se genre de choses? Je suis assez grande pour savoir se que je dois faire. Or aller chez un type que je n'ai quasi jamais vu ne fait pas parti des choses envisageables pour moi.

- Je sais que tu ne crois pas du tout à ce qu'on te dit depuis plusieurs jours mais malheureusement tu dois y aller. Mais on lui a donner des conditions. Fit, joyeuse, Nausicaa.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu semble si heureuse?Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien tu aura au moins une heure de calme durant laquelle ils ne doivent pas t'embêter...

- Ils?

- Oui. Marc - Edward et son "clan".

- Ah parce qu'en plus ils sont plusieurs. Je sens que je vais m'énerver.

- Mais non, ils ont pas le droit de te mordre ou te frapper! Lui dit Nausicaa.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer?

- Heu... Pas vraiment mais tu as le droit de téléphoner quant tu veux!

- Youpi! Je suis en prison avec un droit de téléphone, quelle joie. Mais j'y pense... J'ai jamais dis oui! Je ne suis absolument pas obligée d'y aller!

- Crois-moi, tu devrais y aller sans résister. Il est capable de plus que tu ne peux le penser.

- Mais puisque je vous répète que je ne crois pas à vos histoires abracadabrantes!

- C'est Bien l'une des raisons qui nous ont poussés à l'autoriser à t'emmener. Il te fera voir la vérité. Lui dit Josh.

- OK, il est dans le coup lui aussi? C'est un de vos nouveaux amis et il est complice pour la blague?

- Bon arrête maintenant! Gronda Nausicaa. J'en peux plus de t'entendre dire que c'est une blague. Maintenant va faire tes affaires, tu dois aller le rejoindre dehors rapidement.

- Je les aient faites pour elle. Fit une voix derrière la porte d'entrée.

- Ça m'aurait étonnée. Souffla Nausicaa. Dans ce cas, Charlie, tu dois y aller.

- Tu es au courant que j'ai dépasser la majorité? Je n'ai plus trois ans alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire."

C'est alors qu'apparut Marc - Edward et qu'il la porta dans ses bras. " Tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix. Amis de Charlie, au-revoir, à dans un petit moment!" Et il s'en alla rapidement sous les protestations de Charlie.

" Tu crois qu'on a bien fait demanda Nausicaa.

- Je n'en sais rien."

Tous deux scrutaient l'horizon, le regard remplit de pensées.

**Alors? **

**Bien ou... Bien?**

**Je sais qu'il est un peu court mais je pense que le prochain sera plus long, il condensera plusieurs jours donc je vais avoir de quoi écrire!**

**En tout cas merci pour vous messages et commentaires cela m'a fait très très plaisir! Que le dieu Lama vous protège!**

**MADmoiselle Acide:** Alors alors, et ben non t'avais pas mis de commentaire, j'ai vérifié ^^. Mais c'est pas grave! n plus je te vénère parce que j'ai relus toute ta fiction (sa m'a pris pas mal de temps d'ailleurs) et je suis retombée amoureuse d'elle et je te jure que tu me torture quant je vais sur ma boîte mail et que je ne vois pas de nouveau chapitre T_T. Je te piquerais les fesses si j'ai pas ma dose de Orphée et Elarik! PS: J'avais écris Orphée à la place de Nausicaa dans ce chapitre. Je crois que j'ai fais une overdose de ta fiction XD.

**Lala:** Arf. Désolés pour le retard! Et pourtant c'est pas faute de m'être rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime et sache que tes commentaires me font très très plaisir! Comme tu as pu le constater, toi qui en avait marre de Charlie et de son déni,** la voilà qui va se faire punir**... Quoique je sais pas si moi je le prendrais comme une punition... XD

**Caropat07:** Et bien pour le coup, toi qui disais aimer le dangereux, **elle va se retrouver chez des vampire sadiques et lubriques** donc dans le genre dangereux je crois que nous sommes bien partit! Merci pour tout tes commentaires à chaque fois sa me fait très plaisir! En espérant que cela te plaise encore.

**En tout as je dois vous avouer qu'à chaque fois que j'ai une reviews, je fais une petite danse je la joie avec un grand sourire. Toute ma famille me prend pour une folle dans ces cas là -_-**

**Oh et si vous voulez être supra giga sympas, je participe à un concours qui me ferait gagner 200 euros chez IKKS le lien: http:/www(.)be(.)com/mode/fashion(-)basse(-)normandie(-)1056968/galerie(-)photo/maelyn(-)p(-)1055222(.)html**

**Il faut enlever les parenthèses par contre =/**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alors... Désolés du retard mais j'ai pas fini mes corrections des chapitres précédent. Je me suis dit que c'était pas très sympas de ma part de vous laisser comme ça dans l'attente alors je vous ait pondu (avec difficultée) le chapitre 10. Contentes? =)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 10**

De son côté, Charlie s'énervait vainement contre son ravisseur. Le pire pour elle était que ses amis avaient acceptés de la laisser aller avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes elle arrêta de se débattre tant elle se rendait compte que ça ne changeait rien du tout, rendant le trajet plus monotone. Elle remarqua d'emblée qu'elle avançait à une vitesse anormalement rapide. En fait, elle ne percevait pas vraiment le sol tant il « marchait » vite et l'air lui léchait le visage avec pas mal de mordant tout de même. Elle leva la tête vers son porteur et il la regardait en souriant. Elle rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire. Elle le défia du regard. N'était-il pas gêné de la regarder ainsi et de ne pas regarder où il marchait. Cependant, elle ne se demanda pas d'où lui venait sa vitesse et son agilité. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne voulait croire en rien et quel meilleur moyen que faire semblant de ne rien voir?

Quant à Marc-Edward le sourire collé au visage, il se félicitait de pouvoir l'emmener avec lui dans sa propriété. Elle a du caractère, ça il ne peut pas le nier et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Elle le défie du regard, quels beaux yeux gris! Il en sourit de plus belle. Ils arrivent très vite devant la bâtisse immense, il la pose au sol et il retient un rire quant Charlie écarquille les yeux d'étonnement. Il doit avouer qu'elle est plutôt imposante comme demeure. C'est une vielle maison de noble sur deux étages, sans compter le grand grenier. Elle se trouve au coeur de la foret mais dans une immense clairière. L'arrière du batîment cache un terrain vaste remplit d'éléments extérieurs dignent des plus beaux jardins botaniques.

Charlie se remet doucement de cette vision en se répétant qu'elle le détestait, lui et tout ce qui la ramenait a lui. Il la poussa vers l'avant en posant sa main en bas de son dos. Ce contact la fit frissonner. Elle se détesta pour cela. Mais elle avança et ils entrèrent dans l'entrée de la bâtisse. Elle reconnu aussitôt l'escalier qu'elle avait descendu il y a peu dans un de ses rêves, le choc de cette révélation lui fit écarquiller les yeux pour la seconde fois consécutive. Elle voudrais le frapper pour ça! Quel salopard! Elle avait eut du mal a empêcher les théories les plus idiotes d'entrer dans sa tête mais voilà que lui la mettait directement devant le fait accomplit! Elle siffla entre ses dents d'énervement et se retourna vers lui pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais il n'était plus là. Pouf, il avait disparu. Pourtant elle était certaine de l'avoir sentit à ses cotés il y a tout juste un millième de seconde. C'est quoi encore cette histoire?

Marc-Edward se délectait de cette situation et aurait encore regardé sa petite humaine chétive se poser des questions si sa soeur ne l'avait pas hélé du salon à sa gauche. Il la rejoignit sans grande volonté et s'installa sur le canapé, à coté du piano à queue noir sur lequel était assise sa chère soeur. " Rose? Qu'y a t-il?

- Mon frère, ne crois-tu pas que de la faire venir ici est dangereux? C'est assez imprudent de ta part quant on sait la promesse que tu as faite il y a longtemps.

- Tu t'inquiète trop. Je suis sûr que son séjour parmi nous sera distrayant.

- Distrayant peut-être. Cependant si elle meurt, ne viens pas pleurer dans mes jupons. Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Tu es une mère pour moi. Ria-t-il.

- Tu te moque? Quelle arrogance! Je vais devoir te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas une femme dont on rie. Fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier sans se retourner toutefois vers lui.

- Toi une femme? Je te trouve bien prétentieuse petite soeur.

- Et moi je te trouve bien arrogant. Tu devrais aller la chercher, elle vient juste de sortir à l'extérieur en courant. Quelle jeune fille sans politesse.

- Elle est rafraîchissante je trouve, pas comme toi vielle carne. Ajouta t-il malicieusement.

- Cours vite à sa poursuite avant que je ne te morde, frère ingrat!

- Tu n'auras pas à le répéter. Fais appeler Marie qu'elle prépare le grenier pour notre invitée. S'il te plaît.

- Le grenier? Quel manque de savoir vivre. Tu devrais être brûlé en enfer pour toutes tes manigances!

- J'aime lorsque tu me fais des compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur.

- Cesse tes idioties et va la chercher. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse mal, nous avons des invités ce soir ne l'oublie pas. La tentation qu'elle représente ne doit pas être accrue.

- Très bien je m'empresse d'aller la cueillir si tel est ton désir ma soeur bien aimée.

- Cours!"

Les dernières paroles de sa soeur le fit sourire, amusé et il se hâta d'aller attraper cette petite effronté qui les quittait déjà, sans dire au revoir.

* * *

><p>Charlie ne le voyant pas, ne l'entendant pas non plus et ne voyant personne aux environs retourna vers la porte d'entrée sur la pointe des pieds le plus silencieusement possible. Elle actionna la clenche avec une grimace de concentration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. La porte enfin ouverte, elle la referma aussi délicatement que possible et ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de partir en courant. Croyait-il réellement qu'elle allait rester là sans bouger? Quel prétentieux!<p>

Elle courrait dans la forêt, slalomant entre les arbres histoire de ne pas être trop facilement visible. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions acharnée, elle décréta que ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait actuellement et se disant qu'à la vitesse à laquelle il avait courut plus tôt, elle ferait mieux de trouver autre chose que courir dans la foret. Elle s'arrêta net et regarda en l'air. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et si elle grimpait en haut d'un arbre. Elle pourrait attendre pas mal de temps tranquillement là-haut et repartirait sans avoir à paniquer sur le fait qu'on puisse la chercher. Voilà une idée de génie. Elle commença son ascension sur un vieux chêne et s'érafla l'avant bras gauche. Elle ne saignait pas trop mais son bras était tout de même rouge. Elle se souvînt des idioties de ses deux amis. Et s'il était réellement un vampire? Simple supposition bien sûr. Le sang l'attirerait. Elle se dépêcha de lécher son bras lorsqu'elle fut au plus haut de l'arbre. C'était vraiment peu ragoûtant mais au point où elle en était elle ne rechignait pas. Elle réfléchit alors à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Quel remue ménage tout de même. Qui aurait pensé en début de semaine qu'elle se retrouverait en haut d'un chêne en fin d'après-midi. Personne. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, fatiguée de toutes ces histoires. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de pas au dessous d'elle. Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et retint sa respiration pour mieux entendre se qu'il se passait à l'étage en dessous. " Ton inventivité me fascine! Tu es vraiment la plus appétissante de toutes. Je comprends mieux tes parents qui passaient leur temps a te couver. Serais-tu assez aimable pour descendre de cet arbre?

-...

- Non? Dommage. Je monte."

Mais c'est qui ce mec! Comment a t-il su qu'elle se trouvait ici? Elle voit alors son visage en face du sien. Son sourire se fait carnassier et il prend alors possession de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avidement. Elle reste là, sans bouger, les yeux grands ouvert. Il se décolle d'elle et lui dit gaiement " Ton sang est vraiment délicieux, dommage que tu ais léché ton bras avant mon arrivée, je m'en serrait délecté!"

Son cauchemars ne faisait que commencer. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle le réalisait, en voyant ces dents blanches et pointues luisantes dans la lumière tombante.

* * *

><p><strong>Pouf je l'ai pondue ^^<strong>

**J'attends vos message comme une idiote et je vous promet de sauter de joie à chacuns d'eux ^^**

**(Oui même si ils sont pas gentils! Promis )**

**Maintenant place aux réponses !**

**MADmoiselle Acide:** Alors alors... Il était pas si petit que ça mon chapitre Non mais! Et puis au moins moi j'ai publié Xp Ha ha ha mais je sais que tu fais de ton mieux et que tu vas recevoir cet objet bénit qui nous sauvera, nous tes lectrices: Ton ordinateur portable *-*! En tout cas moi je patiente a fond je suis giga préssée de retrouver Elarik! Et pour ma fiction j'éspère qu'elle te plaît toujours ...

**Alice:** Wow! Merci pour ton commentaire =D! Que tu la trouve originale me touche droit au coeur! Merci en espérant que je continue à combler tes attente par la suite ^^.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bon... Je suis encore de retour ^^ Je me sentais mal d'avoir fait un aussi petit chapitre la dernière fois donc voila la suite!**

**Charlie se retrouve vraiment dans une situation compromettante! =D**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 11**

Alors que le soleil s'était couché, Charlie se retrouvait avec Marc-Edward dans le grenier, lieu où elle allait dormir une bonne partie de son temps dans cette grande maison infestée de vampires. "Heu, je vais paraître un peu capricieuse mais, est-ce normal que je sois logée au grenier alors que je suis une invitée ? C'est assez inattendu de votre part je dois dire, dans une si grande maison, un confort plus important aurait été attendu.

- Oh mais c'est que notre invitée est capricieuse ! Je reconnais bien là ma future femme ! Dit-il en riant de bon coeur.

- Votre future femme ? peut-être dans une autre vie! Je vous répète que votre vision des choses est erronée et que je suis en dehors de toutes vos histoires à dormir debout. Je ne sais déjà pas ce que je fais ici et qui vous êtes réellement alors n'en rajoutez pas je vous en supplie. Fit-elle à bout.

- Dans une autre vie? Intéressant. Cela pourrait se faire... Dit-il en réfléchissant.

- Attendez, je vous sors que j'en ai rien a faire et vous ne retenez qu'un seul truc, très inutile en plus? Laissez moi partir, espèce de psychopathe!

- Malheureusement, tu es mon hôte jusqu'à ce que tu réalise et acceptes certaines réalités.

- Mais je ne veux pas moi! Et puis j'ai des choses importantes à faire! J'ai un roman à finir!

- C'est pour cela que Mary est aller chercher ton ordinateur portable chez toi. Sache que je ne te laisserais pas partir... Enfin je vais tenter de te garder ici pour un très long moment.

- C'est à dire?

- L'éternité? Oui ce serait bien...

- PARDON? Non mais ça va pas! Je suis contre! Objection!

- Du calme. Tu verras, tu t'y fera."

Et sur ce, il partit. Charlie balança son cousin sur la trappe fermée qui celait le grenier, lieu où elle allait passer du temps. Elle commença à sangloter mais se gifla les joues pour arrêter. Elle n'accepte pas être faible. Elle ferma ses yeux fortement et les ré-ouvrit avec détermination. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait un lit, une cabine de douche, des WC, une petite commode et un bureau. Un stricte minimum dans une vaste pièce. Ça avait beau être le grenier, la pièce était très longue, lumineuse et bien entretenue. Seul souci, le plafond y est très bas.

Les yeux rougit et les joues mouillées, Charlie se mit en quête d'éléments qu'elle n'aurait pas vue et qui l'aiderait à s'échapper. L'embrasser était une chose mais la retenir prisonnière en était une autre et elle ne se laisserait pas faire dans les deux cas. Dans les tiroirs du bureau il y a des feuilles blanches et des crayons. Dans la commode on peut trouver des robes et des pyjamas de très bonne qualité. Et sur une table de chevet, il y a un téléphone. Elle s'en empara et composa le numéro de Josh. En le portant à son oreille elle put malheureusement constater qu'il n'y avait aucune tonalité. Elle le balança contre le mur, agacée.

C'est à ce moment que Mary décida de faire son apparition avec les affaire de Charlie. " Et bien, si nous avions sut que vous haïssiez les téléphones on ne l'aurait pas mit.

- A quoi bon avoir un téléphone qui ne fonctionne pas? Fit-elle tout de même gênée par son geste.

- Il vous sera possible de téléphoner quelques minutes chaque jours en présence de l'un d'entre nous. Dit-elle en posant ce qu'elle portait sur le bureau.

- Je suis réellement en prison dans cette baraque!

- Oh mais je suis sure que vous vous habituerez vite à la situation et que nous deviendrons amies.

- Si cette situation ,comme vous dite, continue, je ne pourrais pas supporter qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas un animal qu'on enferme!

- Cela est fâcheux... Bien je dois vous laisser, j'ai des obligations qui m'attendent.

- C'est ça, laissez moi seule dans ma tour. Fit-elle ironique."

Alors que Mary repartait, Charlie s'écroula sur le lit et regarda le plafond profondément désespérée. Comment cette situation était-elle arrivée? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment et s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui l'énervait actuellement était qu'elle se retrouvait enfermée dans un grenier, dans un maison qui se situe au coeur de la foret. Les chances pour elle d'être secourue sont tellement faibles qu'aucun espoir de ce côté n'est permit. Elle lève les bras et regarde ses égratignures faites contre l'arbre. Elle le revoit lui, l'embrassant pour avoir le goût de son sang dans sa bouche. Est-il réellement un vampire? Foutaises! Qui croirait un truc pareil? Mais ne l'avait-elle pas vu de ses propres yeux courir aussi vite que la lumière? N'avait-elle pas vu ses crocs? C'est tellement invraisemblable que ça en devient plausible. Mais si c'est réellement le cas, d'où viennent ses rêves avec lui? Est-ce une capacité qu'il a?

Charlie se tourmente dans ce lit et s'endort sans s'en rendre compte. C'est peu après que Marc-Edward décide de monter la voir. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi et prend un malin plaisir à la dévêtir pour la glisser dans ses draps. Puis c'est tout doucement qu'il baise sa main et murmure à son oreille " Cette nuit sera la plus paisibles de toutes comparer à ce qui va t'attendre dans les jours à venir. Tu sera mienne quoi que cela m'en coûte."

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Charlie se réveille dans son lit, le torse découvert et les bras en étoile au dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux et voit en face d'elle son geôlier. "Quelle belle vue tu m'offre dés le matin." Elle analyse lentement ses paroles et fini par baisser les yeux sur sa poitrine, nue. Elle hurle et se protège de sa couette. "Oh mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai déjà tout vu. Ne fait pas la prude avec moi.<p>

- Quoi? Vous avez tout vu? Et qu'est-ce que je... Ahhhhh mais vous m'avez dévêtue?

- Bien sûr qui qui voudrais-tu que ce soit?

- Vous êtes cinglé! Je vous interdit de recommencer!

- Malheureusement tu ne peux absolument rien m'interdire. Je suis celui qui ordonne ici et tu es celle qui obéit.

- Qui croyez vous que je soit? Jamais je ne ferais vos quatre volontés!

- Tu crois? Fit-il avec malice. Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Croyez moi sur parole, je vais vous repousser jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez marre!

- Quel dommage que la patience soit l'une de mes plus grande qualités. Fit-il avec humour.

- ... Puis-je savoir au moins ce que vous faites ici?

- Je viens te chercher pour ton petit déjeuné.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Dommage, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu viendras tout de même.

- Non."

A ce mot, Marc-Edward se leva le regard sévère et tira sur le bras de Charlie pour la faire sortir de son lit. Elle cria mais ne pu rien faire contre lui. Il lui balança des vêtements au visage et attendit. "Qu'attends tu? Habille toi!

- Non. Je vous ait déjà dit que je ne viendrais pas!

- Alors ce sera nue que tu fera la connaissance du reste de la maisonnée.

- Quoi?"

Il la plaça sur son dos et descendit au rez-de-chaussé dans le salon où se tenait trois personnes. Deux femmes et un homme. Charlie toujours nue se mit à rougir violemment et regarda son "kidnappeur" avec une haine presque palpable. " Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Je t'ai prévenue.

- Pourrais-je au moins enfiler quelque chose maintenant que je suis ici ou est-ce trop demander?

- Tu es sure? Le spectacle est pourtant très agréable à regarder.

- Ce genre de commentaires est inutile.

- Tient. Lui dit Mary en lui lançant une robe bleue et une culotte.

- Merci Mary. Lui dit-elle avec un mince sourire sans regarder les autres pour ne pas penser qu'elle se trouve nue face à eux."

Une fois habillée, Marc-Edward entame les présentations. " Voici Rose, ma soeur cadette, Mary Demaître que tu connais déjà qui est mon assistante et Chase Drake notre médecin.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer bien que ce soit dans ce genre de circonstances. Fit Chase.

- Moi aussi. Répondit Charlie un peu déroutée par sa beauté."

Chase est un homme svelte à la peau très claire, les yeux jaunes doré et les cheveux blonds mi-long, il est très séduisant avec son mètre quatre vingt environ. On sent que son apparence chétive cache en fait une musculature impressionnante.

" Je suis la soeur de cet énergumène. Tache de ne pas me décevoir.

- Heu... Okay. Fit Charlie très désappointée par les paroles de la dénommée Rose."

Comme une rose, cette femme est magnifique mais semble dangereuse et piquante. Ses cheveux blond brillants ondulés font ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses colorées d'un rouge sang. Ses yeux argentés sont perçant et dérangeant. Elle n'est pas très grande mais détient une silhouette parfaite que n'importe quelle femme lui envierait. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avec une soeur pareil, Marc-Edward devait la trouver, elle, quelconque. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et fit face à Mary.

" Bonjour. J'espère que la suite sera plus agréable que le commencement.

- Je l'espère aussi. Lui répondit Charlie avec un vrai sourire franc."

Mary avait tout de la femme sévère sur lesquelles on fantasme mais dont on a peur. Elle pourrait jouer le rôle d'une maîtresse d'école ou d'une bibliothécaire à l'air sévère qui une fois chez elle se révèle être super sexy. Avec ses cheveux long roux et raides, ses talons aiguilles noirs et ses lunettes, elle correspondait à ce moment là exactement à cette image.

Sur la table derrière les nouvelles personnes que Charlie venait de rencontrer, était dressé un petit déjeuné gargantuesque. "Et on me dit que vous êtes des vampires... Avec cette quantité de nourriture vous ne pourrez plus me dire que vous sucez du sang.

- Mais tout ça n'est que pour toi. Lui dit Marc-Edward.

- Pardon?

- Tu aura autant de choix chaque jours si tu le désire. Appuya Chase pour compléter les propos de Marc-Edward.

- Mais je ne mange pas autant! C'est inimaginable.

- Te plaindrais-tu? Lui demanda Rose le regard plein de reproche.

- Moi? Non bien sûr que non voyons. Se dépêcha-t-elle de dire sentant le danger. Je m'empresse de manger."

Elle se plaça à table sous les quatre regards inquisiteurs. Son séjour forcé n'allait pas être de tout repos décidément.

**Voili voilou!**

**Alors? Si c'est pas compromettant tout ça? Je trouve que MEW est vraiment un personnage marrant à faire vivre il est sadique à souhait!**

**Et ces nouveaux protagonistes? Interessants?**

**J'attends vos reviews ^^**

**PS: Je suis pas encore en vacances j'ai qu'une semaine sniff sniff T-T**

**Caropat07:** Alors alors... En fait au début il ne devait rien avoir en rapport avec Twilight mais je me suis retrouvée a mettre les volturis dans l'histoire pour donner du sens à tout ça. En fait ils sont comme ceux de S. Meyer à part qu'**ils ne brillent pas au soleil et qu'ils sont simplement affaiblit par le soleil mais sinon ils transforment les humains avec du venin** ^^. Voilà j'éspère avoir tout éclaircit.

**Galswinthe:** MErciiiii avoir de nouveaux lecteurs est juste jouissif! J'éspère ne pas te décevoir par la suite!

**Madmoiselle Acide:** Ah la la Je l'ai fait! J'ai écris la suite aussi vite que j'ai pu pour me faire pardonner de la frustration de mon chapitre court! Merci pour tout en tout cas tu es vraiment une lectrice precieuse pour moi ^^

**Lola-Pink:** Ouaiiiii une nouvelle lectrice encore! Je suis hyper heureuse et j'attends tes questions avec impatience! Merci de me lire ^^

**En tout cas j'ai été vraiment très agréablement surprise en voyant que j'avais deux nouvelles lectrices et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon aventure =) **

**A très vite (enfin j'éspère -_-)**


	13. Chapter 12

Après le petit déjeuné gargantuesque qu'on l'avait obligée à manger, elle dut rester assise sur le grand sofa du salon. Les quatre vampires quant à eux discutaient tranquillement à côté d'elle, mais si bas qu'elle n'entendait rien. Elle se doute forcément qu'ils parlent d'elle et garde son air renfrogné bien que la situation cocasse dans laquelle elle se trouve l'inquiète sur la suite des évènements. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite et contemple alors le paysage qui s'offre à elle par la grande baie vitrée. Elle voit un magnifique jardin, digne de la propriété dans laquelle elle se trouve. Cependant elle devine qu'il n'y a là qu'une petite partie de la totalité du domaine. De quoi la décourager de tenter de s'enfuir. Elle soupire. Tous les vampire se retournent d'un mouvement vers elle. Elle ressent tous les regards qui la fixe et les regarde à son tour. En fait il se pourrait fortement qu'ils aient comprit ses pensées étant donné les regards courroucés qui la fixaient. Elle fronce les sourcils, pour montrer sa colère et pour leur prouver qu'elle ne se laisserait pas mener par le bout du nez puis retourne son visage du côté de la baie vitrée.

Bien sûr les habitants de la maisons savaient tous qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré mais penser qu'elle réfléchissait à s'enfuir les énervaient au plus haut point. Ils pensaient tous à peu près à la même chose "On n'est pas là pour faire la baby-sitter!" Sur ces réflexions, ils retournèrent à leur discussion première. Un groupe de trois vampires devait arriver dans un jour. Or ce n'était pas des personnes réputées pour êtres tendres avec les humains et leur programme se trouvait chamboulé avec l'arrivée de Charlie.

Marc-Edward n'était évidemment pas d'accord là dessus, considérant Charlie plus comme un meuble facile à déplacé qu'à un problème, il décréta que rien ne devait être changé en ce qui concernait le planning. Tant pis si elle devait rester enfermée à l'étage, elle n'était pas supposée être une gêne. Prenant les devant en s'avançant vers elle, il fit comprendre à tous que le sujet était clos et que rien n'allait être décidé puisque rien n'allait être changé. Il posa sa main glacée sur l'épaule de Charlie et lui dit "Suis moi. On va te faire prendre l'air.

- Heu... Juste pour préciser, je ne suis pas un chien, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me sortir non plus.

- J'ai dis que tu venait prendre l'air, dit-il plus insistant et appuyant plus fortement sur son épaule.

- Bien. Allons prendre l'air si il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

- Les vampire ont toujours quelque chose à faire, rassure toi!, rétorqua Rose avec un sourire carnassier qui donna des frissons à Charlie.

- Où va-t-on? Demanda-t-elle en faisaint comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Dans le jardin.

- Ok. "

Ils quittèrent la pièce et lorsqu'elle regarda derrière elle, il n'y avait plus personne. Était-ce un mirage? Elle commençait à trouver le temps long dans son rêve. Elle soupira. "Quel est le problème qui te fait tant soupirer?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. En plus si c'est pour recevoir un sermon derrière, non merci.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, je précise, mais plutôt une somation. Je reformule. Dis moi ce qui te fait soupirer!

- Quelle autorité! J'en ai marre de tout ça, voyez vous? C'est la galère de rester enfermée dans cette vaste blague et je parle pas de votre maison c'est encore pire. J'ai envie de me réveiller et vite, ça commence à devenir vraiment long et fatiguant.

- Tu ne crois toujours pas à la réalité de la situation? C'est fort dommage. Je vais être donc obligé de te forcer à voir la réalité. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux de te faire ça ou si je suis déçu de ne pas le faire moi-même.

- De quoi vous parlez encore?

- Oh rien, juste..., il l'attrape et court à une vitesse vampirique vers la maison. il la dépose dans une salle médicalisée où se trouve Chase. De ça!

- Ça serait sympa de prévenir la prochaine fois. J'ai beau être dans un rêve, j'ai quant même des hauts le coeur.

- Quelle petite nature. Tu y crois toi Chase? Cette gamine capricieuse et fragile doit changer le court des choses... J'ai des doutes.

- Le destin n'est pas souvent très logique. Te souviens-tu d'Orphée? Il était complètement chétif et sensible et pourtant il est aller en enfer et en est sortit vivant. Je trouve que le destin est un crétin.

- Fait gaffe il pourrait t'entendre. Dit-il en souriant et en regardant Charlie.

- C'est donc ça son don?

- Et oui cette chose est notre destin.

- Heu... Je suis là aussi! Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi alors que je suis juste à côté de vous?

- Au moins elle a du caractère, ça compense le reste. Ria Chase.

- C'est ce qui est le plus attirant chez elle. Ce n'est pas sa gorge quasi inexistante et ses cheveux en bataille qui vont émoustiller qui que ce soit. Sourit Marc-Edward.

- Merci pour les compliments. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

- Chase va t'injecter de quoi te souvenir de toute ta vie. Depuis ta naissance à maintenant.

- Ça n'existe pas!

- J'ai pourtant le mérite de détenir un diplôme me nommant chercheur mondial en médecine. Je vous prierai donc mademoiselle d'éviter les calomnies à mon sujet.

- Ce n'est évidemment pas contre vous mais avouez tout de même que vos histoires à dormir debout sont toutes plus impossibles les unes que les autres.

- Je dois avouer que les évènements s'enchaînent! Mais tu vas enfin te rendre compte de la réalité. Il est temps pour toi de défaire le voile du mensonge!

- Ça fait un peut tirade de série B. Vous auriez pu éviter. J'ai encore moins envie de savoir maintenant.

- Elle a pas vraiment tord sur ce coup là Marc.

- Bon on la fait son injection?

- Il est vexé je pense. Fit Charlie.

- Possible. Il est temps. Le moment de vérité est arrivé.

- Ah ouais non mais en fait vous êtes tous des acteurs de série B ici. La phrase bidon!

- Bon, tu vas faire cette injection bordel! Dit Marc-Edward en montrant un siège comme ceux des dentistes.

- Heu... J'imagine que j'ai pas vraiment le droit de refuser?

- En effet. Répondit Marc-Edward du tac au tac.

- Bon ben allons-y. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la réalité au fond! Je m'en fou je dors donc autant expérimenter des trucs maintenant c'est plus fun.

- Si elle n'avait pas son caractère, je me demanderais ce que j'ai pu lui trouver un jour."

Charlie se dirigea ver le siège et s'allongea dessus. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué les liens au niveau des pieds et des mains. Quant elle voulut le faire remarquer, elle n'eut le temps de faire qu'un "he" et ses pieds et ses mains étaient liés au siège, sa bouche quant à elle avait été bâillonnée avec un morceau de tissus. Elle leur fit un regard de haine mais aussi d'incompréhension. " Ne me regarde dont pas avec ces yeux là, tu me met dans tous mes états. J'ai une envie irrépressible de te sauter dessus mais ce serait bête de t'empêcher de voir ta vie. On reprendra ce moment torride plus tard!

- Marc, l'aiguille est prête. Je vais l'injecter dans 5...

- Tu vas avoir plutôt mal.

- 4...

- C'est pas cher payé,...

- 3...

- ... tu pourras enfin revoir tes...

- 2...

- ... parents.

- 1...

- A bientôt chère Charlie.

- J'injecte."

La douleur n'arriva pas tout de suite. Charlie fixait ce sadique en face d'elle qui osait parler de ses parents avec toute la haine dont elle était capable. Il lui fit un sourire si sadique et pervers qu'elle redoubla d'énervement. Puis la douleur arriva. De la sueur se mettait à perler sur son front et ses paupières se plissèrenet sous la douleur mais jamais elle ne le lâcha du regard. Puis la douleur s'intensifia encore et elle tomba dans les pommes (enfin pas vraiment des pommes plutôt des kiwis, c'est mignon les kiwis!)

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Enfin elle voulut les ouvrir mais elle n'y parvînt pas. Elle maudit alors ce fumier, pour la énième fois. Puis elle ressentit encore de la douleur. Cela lui fit remarquer que celle d'avant avait disparu. Mais là, on la compressait de partout. C'est comme si on l'écrasait. Elle avait réellement très mal. Ça dura assez longtemps. Puis elle ne sentit plus la douleur mais le froid. C'est comme si elle était une seringue qu'on ouvre. il y avait de la résistance et pok elle était sortie de ces trucs qui l'écrasait et elle avait froid. On lui mit une gifle sur les fesses, qui , elle le remarqua, était nues, et elle hurla. puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle re-hurla.

Elle était mal. Très mal. Elle était désormais un bébé. un bébé qui venait de naître. Elle hurla de plus belle.

**Okay, elle hurle beaucoup quant même. Alors je suis désolés, c'est court mais heu... Au moins c'est la suite XD**

**J'ai pas non plus envie de tout vous donner trop vite ce serait pas très drôle!**

**Merci de me lire et de me dire si c'est du caca ou si c'est comme les licornes (c'est beau mais sa pique!)**

**Galswinthe: **Merci pour ton message ^^ J'éspère que tu vas continuer à apprécier même si je suis lente et pas sympas sur la longueur de mes chapitres -_-

****Madmoiselle Acide: ****T'inquiète pas ils vont se battre comme des chiffonier ces deux là et puis notre MEW est vraiment un sadique donc il va bien m'amuser =) A et ne me tape pas non ne me tape pas je suis lente et je suis vielle c'est pas de ma faute... Heu... En fait si -_- je suis juste une grosse feignasse!


	14. Chapter 13

**Et voila la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Je ne rajoute rien de plus ^_^**

**Chapitre 13**

Après cette expérience plus que traumatisante, elle s'était évanouie. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, mais en fin de compte, son cerveau avait juste effacé et occulté ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir. Alors que sont cerveau actuel avançait dans les souvenirs, la Charlie bébé, elle, continuait son bout de chemin en commençant par hurler son mécontentement d'être sortie de sa maman.

La Charlie qui nous intéresse quant à elle se réveille dans un couffin, seule et en couche. Elle a froid et ne voit pas grand chose tant ses yeux sont collés mais elle entend tous les bruits alentours. Il y a des « bip » un peu partout et aussi des femmes qui rigolent dans une autre pièce, le bruit étant étouffé.

En dressant l'oreille, elle entend la voix de sa mère « Mais vous êtes ignobles ! Vous avez vu dans quel état est ma fille ? Enlevez lui tout ça tout de suite ! Je vous avais prévenus ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire cette erreur, croyez moi !

- Mais madame, votre fille est si différente ! On ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Vous vous rendez compte des progrès médicales que nous pourrions faire grâce à elle ?

- Je me contrefout de vos recherches ! Ma fille n'est pas un rat de laboratoire et n'a pas à souffrir pour vos idées tordues ! Je vous avais prévenu et vous avez signé une clause vous stipulant être discret et ne pas chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit d'anormal ! Regardez dans quel état elle est ! Elle a des tuyaux sur tout le corps ! Comment peut elle bouger ? Vous êtes un monstre ! »

Charlie voulut bouger ses doigts pour vérifier les dires de sa mère. Elle sentit les tuyaux de plastiques qui semblaient sortir d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut crier qu'on lui enlève, mais un truc lui obstruait la bouche, c'était un autre tuyau. Elle tapa des poings sur le matelas sous elle avec ses petites mains et un bip plus strident que les autres s'enclencha. Une personne entra et cria qu'il fallait vite lui remettre un tuyaux qui s'était enlevé. Elle n'avait pourtant rien sentit.

Cependant, au moment de remettre le tuyau, le son de la voix de sa mère résonna « Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Plus personne ne bougeait. Elle aurait entendu une mouche voler. Mais déjà elle se calmait, sa mère était près d'elle, miracle pour elle qui sentait toujours un vide lorsqu'elle pensait à cette femme qu'elle avait aimée plus que de raison et qui dans son présent n'était plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle sentit des mains tendres lui toucher le bras. Une sensation de liberté la gagnait aussi vite que les mains la touchaient. Puis le tuyau dans sa gorge disparu et elle pu avaler une grande goulée d'air. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et lui susurra dans l'oreille « Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, plus personne ne te fera revivre ce cauchemar, je te le promet. Notre différence ne te causera plus jamais de soucis. »

Sur ces mots, Charlie ferma totalement les yeux de béatitude même si des tas de questions se pressaient dans sa tête « Différence ? Cauchemars ? Soucis ? Que voulait dire tout ça ? »

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla dans un autre lit. Elle reconnu le lit de bébé que ses parents lui avaient acheté. Elle l'avait gardé longtemps dans sa chambre même si elle ne pouvait plus dormir dedans. Quant elle avait une dizaine d'années, elle mettait toutes ses peluches dedans et leurs chantait des chansons. Cependant, ici, elle dormait dedans. Elle leva une de ses mains au dessus de son visage. Elle est si petite. Elle en conclu, qu'elle n'a pas plus de deux ans. En fait elle a un an et elle vient de terminer sa sieste.<p>

De la lumière forte l'éblouie, elle met ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle ne voit donc pas deux grosses mains l'attraper. Elle les ouvres par surprise et découvre face à elle le visage de son père. Elle a une expression si étonnée sur le visage que son père se moque d'elle « Eh bien ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ? Je sais que ta maman est plus importante mais essai de faire semblant... Tu es si mignonne ! Nous avons bien travaillés. Toi et ta sœur êtes nos trésors. » Charlie fit alors son plus beau sourire. Elle aurait voulut pleurer de bonheur tant les mots de son père lui venaient droit au cœur. Bien qu'au fond elle lui aurait bien hurlé « On est tes trésors mais vous nous avez laissées seules ! C'est trop dur sans vous ! »

Il lui fit à son tour un sourire et la coinça entre son bras gauche et son torse. Elle se sentait si bien en cet instant, comme protégée de tout et de tout le monde. Il se déplaça et alla vers le salon où la mère de Charlie écrivait dans le sofa. « Chris, notre petite étoile est réveillée. Elle doit avoir faim tu ne crois pas ?

- Bien sûr... Mais Frantz, tu peux aussi bien lui donner son goûter, elle adore la compote.

- Malheureusement, tu sais qu'elle ne jure que par toi ! Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose ! Et puis elle crache partout et j'adore ma chemise.

- C'est tellement dommage que je sois en train de rédiger mon rapport à mon père. Et puis comme ça tu réussiras peut-être à l'amadouer...

- Tu es perfide !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime. »

Chalie ressentit tous l'amour que ses parents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle était un peu vexée qu'ils ne se battent pas pour s'en occuper mais s'était si agréable d'être là qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Son père l'installa sur sa chaise et posa devant elle un bol de compote de pomme. Elle avait très faim d'un coup et tendit les bras pour attraper l'écuelle. Son père la recula rapidement en riant « Cette coquine à faim on dirait. »

Il lui mit alors une grande cuillerée de compote dans la bouche et elle l'avala en souriant. Elle voulut lui dire merci mais ne fit qu'un « gaaaaheuuu »

Elle mangea sa compote avec un réel plaisir et n'embêta pas une fois son père. Il lui essuya la bouche et lui embrassa les deux joues pour la récompenser. « C'est comme si elle comprenait ce qu'on disait Chris. Elle a tout mangé sans rien balancer !

- C'est ton pouvoir de super papa !

- Crois-moi, j'abandonnerais bien mon don pour celui de super papa ! Ce serait beaucoup plus util !

- Ne dit pas d'idioties, Aphrodite serait vexée d'entendre ça de la bouche de son fils unique.

- Justement ! Elle me met trop la pression en ce moment ! J'ai envie de profiter de mes deux filles et de ma superbe femme plutôt que de m'occuper des affaires politiques !

- Areuh !, fit Charlie alors qu'elle aurait voulu lui demander ce que son travail de paysagiste avait de politique.

- Tu vois ! Elle aussi elle voudrait que je reste !

- Et moi aussi tu sais mais tu as des devoirs envers nos alliés et si tu ne fais rien ils vont se retrouver dans une situation plus que délicate ! Les sylves n'étaient plus revenues ici depuis des lustres.

- Je sais bien... Bon, je te la confie. Je dois appeler Josh. Il est encore paumé dans je ne sais quel pays, à la recherche de ses foutues armoiries qu'il n'est pas foutu de retrouver.

- Gahhh ? (Josh?)

- Elle n'a vu Josh qu'une fois mais elle l'apprécie déjà ! Fit sa mère.

- Certes mais jamais elle n'épousera un vampire ! Ce serait vraiment trop dure pour elle !

- Qui te parle d'épousailles ? Tu es vraiment un papa poule. Aller passe-la moi. Va lui téléphoner.

- Tient. A plus tard ma perle en sucre.

- Paaaaaaa... Paaaaa.( Papa ! Ne part pas!)

- Elle a dit papa ! Fit-il tout ému !

- Tu vois ! Elle t'adore ! Aller va bosser ! Ria sa mère en tapant les fesses de Frantz.

- Oui mon commandant. »

Frantz sortit de la pièce en souriant et Charlie qui était dans les bras de sa mère se retrouva assise dans le sofa, calée avec des coussins. « Alors ma puce, comme ça tu dis papa et pas maman ? C'est pas très gentil pour moi ça ! Riait-elle.

- Gahhhh Reuuu. (Mais non ! Je t'aime aussi !)

- Oui c'est ça, justifie toi avec des bruits tout mignons ! Tu es vraiment maligne !

- Baaaaa (Mais non ! Je veux tellement comprendre ce que vous dites et vous serrer dans mes bras!)

- Oui oui ma chérie !

- Taaaaa Beeeee Gaaaaaa ! ( Mais non ! Et puis avec seulement un Baaaa je peux rien dire ! C'est horrible!)

- Calme toi. Essaie de dire maman. MA-MAN !

- Maaaaaaa gaaa heu ! (Mais maman arrête ! Je suis moi mais à 25 ans !)

- Presque ! Essaie encore !

- Maaaaaa... Maaaaaa. (Mais... Mais non!)

- Ouiiiiii ! Frantz ! Elle a aussi dit Maman ! Frantz !

- Elle a dit maman ? Dit-il tout essoufflé, encore au téléphone. Il avait courut pour venir jusqu'au salon.

- MaaaaaaMaaaaa. Fffffff( Maman... Voilà vous êtes content Pfffff)

- Wow ! C'est génial ! Elle est super douée ! Mais pourquoi elle souffle ?

- Elle doit être fatigué. Dit sa mère.

- Oui ça doit être ça. Josh me dit qu'il faut qu'on arrête de la couver. Quel abrutit... Oui t'es un abrutit ! »

C'est alors que les paupières de Charlie devinrent lourdes et elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Elle rouvrit le yeux mais sentit son corps beaucoup plus lourd et plus grand. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait beau, chaud et elle était en short et T-shirt. C'était l'été. Elle se leva et reconnu le paysage. La mer et les landes. Elle a 9 ans et se trouve en Irlande avec ses parents et sa sœur pour les vacances d'été. Elle court alors jusqu'à leur location en riant. Elle arrive à la maison assez vite et aperçoit ses parents sur la terrasse. Sa mère semble paniquée et son père lui frotte le bras pour la réconforter. Charlie ralentit et part se cacher derrière le mur. Elle tend l'oreille. « Chris, je sais que c'est dur mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. C'est même toi qui me dit toujours qu'il faut faire face à ses devoirs. Le conflit se rapproche et je veux protéger nos deux filles. Elles doivent vivre loin de ça.<p>

- Mais Frantz... Charlie est encore si jeune. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui révéler ce que nous sommes et elle a encore tant de choses à connaître.

- Je sais. Il faut que l'on en parle à Lisbeth. Elle prendra soin de sa sœur si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose.

- Seule ? Non. Elles ne sont pas prêtes. Je ne veux pas ça pour elles...

- Maman ? Fit Lisbeth qui entra. Je sais déjà tout. Je vous espionnais la nuit dernière.

- Lisbeth... Fit Frantz

- Non papa. Je suis grande et j'ai compris la situation. Je veux vous aider.

- Non. Tu...

- Je rien maman ! Dites moi tout. Moi aussi je veux que Charlie ne sache rien elle est trop petite. Il faut que l'une d'entre nous assume tout ça et je pense que je suis la plus apte.

- Mais c'est trop dure. Je ne veux pas vous laisser. Gémit Chris.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix ! J'ai entendu l'appel d'hier soir. Ton père est catégorique. Répondit Lisbeth sur un ton sans appel.

- C'est... Chris, on ne peut pas lui refuser la vérité.

- Frantz ? Non.

- Chris ! Que veux-tu que nous fassions d'autre !

- Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas le lui dire. Fais le s'il te plaît.

- Oui... Lisbeth... En fait nous sommes en guerre et comme tu le sais étant des... »

Et alors tout devînt flou.

* * *

><p>Elle reprit conscience à l'age de 10 ans. Elle est de nouveau devant cette voiture en feu. Celle qui a tuée ses parents. Enfin, celle qui est censée les avoir tués. Elle pleure déjà mais ne s'enfuie pas cette fois. Elle s'approche de la carcasse en flamme et regarde dedans. Rien. Personne. Pas de vie. Pas de siège. Le néant.<p>

Elle s'écroule. Et regarde le spectre de ses peurs, vide. Elle tombe alors dans l'inconscience, le cœur en miette.

* * *

><p>Une douleur affreuse lui comprime alors le corps et elle ouvre les yeux en grand. Elle est de nouveau chez le psychopathe vampire. « Alors se voyage ? Agréable ? » Sourit Marc-Edward.<p>

**Tadaaaaaam!**

**Alors? Ce retour dans ses souvenirs? Balèze hein! Bon j'avoue c'est gros comme truc mais au moins on approche de la révélation ;D**

**Je répondrais aux reviews au prochain chapitre désolés!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Un nouveau chapitre!**

**Et oui je n'ai plus d'ordinateur portable mais je me tiens à ma décision: un chapitre chaque vendredi ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 14**

" Alors ce voyage? Agréable?"

Charlie le regarde avec violence. Elle a toujours son bâillon dans la bouche ce qui l'empêche de parler mais au fond elle s'en fiche, elle n'a pas besoin de mots, son regard s'exprime assez pour elle. Un courant d'air refroidit ses joues, elle a pleurée pendant son semi-coma, ses joues sont humides. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle lâche le contact visuel avec l'autre abruti. Elle ne le voit pas bouger d'un pouce pour venir la détacher et l'agacement prend le pas sur la colère et la douleur.

Elle commence à se débattre. Sous le regard appréciateur de Marc-Edward qui se délecte réellement de la douleur de sa captive. C'est a ce moment là que décide d'arriver Chase. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et semble réellement joyeux. Cela a forcément tendance à taper sur les nerfs de Charlie qui est attachée à un siège, incapable de parler et pleines de courbatures douloureuses venues d'on ne sais où. Elle lui renvoi un regard noir, identique à celui qu'elle pensait ne réserver qu'à son geôlier. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de les atteindre, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et psalmodia dans sa tête toutes les horreurs qu'elle leur balancerait bien au visage. En regardant au plafond, elle pu constater qu'il était très haut et en bois. Comme dans les vielles maison du siècle dernier. Elle ferma alors les yeux et respira très fort pour calmer sa rancœur et sa tristesse sous-jacente.

Marc-Edward qui en avait marre qu'elle l'ignore (2 minutes tout au plus) lui retira son bâillon et prit le bas du visage de Charlie dans sa main gauche pour l'obliger à le regarder. '' J'espère que ton petit voyage dans le passé a été instructif.

- Oui si vous entendez par là que j'ai eu la confirmation que mes parents ne voulaient pas d'un vampire pour moi. Fit-elle avec un sourire bien que la main de Marc-Edward lui faisait mal à la mâchoire.

- Certes ils ne m'aimaient pas mais au regard de notre situation à tous ils n'ont pas vraiment pu me refuser mon petit caprice. Ca a été difficile mais je sens que je n'ai pas insisté pour rien. Ton tempérament est comment dire? Ardent.

- Mon tempérament? Vous n'avez rien vu encore, croyez moi...

- Merveilleux. Dans ce cas le meilleur reste à venir.

- Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais vous. Sauf si vous me détachez, peut être que je pourrais revoir mes priorités.

- Tes priorités. Et quelles sont-elles?

- En premier je pensais vous faire mordre la poussière mais vu ce que je viens de découvrir, ma sœur passe avant... Détachez moi j'ai deux mots à lui dire à celle la.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait. Bien. Je te détache mais pas d'idioties.

- Comme quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tenter quoi que ce soit ici même détaché.

- Bien... Chase?

- Oui Marc?

- Libère-la et fournit lui un téléphone. Mais monte-la dans ses appartements. Nos invités arrivent dans peu de temps.

- Très bien."

Et Marc-Edward sortit de la pièce avec grandiloquence comme s'il se sentait obligé de tout théâtraliser.

Chase commença à détacher les poignets de Charlie avec délicatesse et ensuite ses chevilles. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres. Il sourit face à ce comportement quelque peu puéril mais bien humain. " Chase? Puis-je vous posez une question?

- Oui vas-y.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente? Une pointe d'anxiété suintait de sa voix.

- Environs quatre heures.

- Quatre heures! Mais c'est énorme!

- C'est comme lorsque l'on rêve. Le temps réel passe plus vite que le rêve lui-même.

- Et cela va-t-il avoir des répercussions sur mon métabolisme? J'ai des douleurs partout c'est assez douloureux.

- Non et ces douleurs ne viennent pas du produit mais de toi. Tu n'as fais que te débattre sur ton siège. Tu t'es presque retourné un poignet. La force que tu as mis à tenter de te libérer de tes liens était vraiment monstrueuse. Mais cependant, le produit n'est pas inoffensif, il a surement irrité tes parois veineuses. Demain tu auras énormément de mal à lever les bras ou à accomplir un effort qui nécessite un afflux sanguin plus fort.

- Oh... Très bien. J'ai vraiment faillis me retourner un poignet?

- Oui mais Marc t'as chuchoté à l'oreille et tu t'es tout de suite calmée. Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire bourré de sous-entendus.

- Impossible! Fit-elle avec vigueur. Vous dites des idioties pour que je me sente mal! C'est impossible!

- C'est réel. Mais tu comprendras qui est Marc assez vite et tu ne rougiras plus de ce genre de choses."

Il tourna la tête signe que la conversation était close et laissa Charlie dans la perplexité la plus totale. Chase prit quelque chose sur son bureau et se retourna vers Charlie pour lui indiquer la porte, signe qu'il était temps de sortir. Elle avança et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du premier étage, face aux vitres de la façade avant. Ils purent surprendre le petit groupe d'invités qui arrivait juste et qui se composait de trois grosses berlines noires aux vitres tintées. Chase poussa Charlie à avancer au lieu de rester à regarder. Elle s'exécuta et partit sur sa gauche vers les escaliers. Elle était toujours très impressionnée par ces escaliers imposants en vieux bois patiné par le temps. Elle posa sa main droite sur la main courante et pris du plaisir à la laisser glisser dessus en montant. Le bois était très doux et agréable. Cela lui tira un sourire qui partit très vite quant elle vit que Chase la regardait intensément. Elle pressa le pas et après le second escalier qui menait au grenier, elle se stoppa, se retourna et tendit la main vers Chase comme pour quémander quelque chose. " Oui? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas son geste.

- Le téléphone. S'il vous plaît. Celui que vous avez prit sur votre bureau.

- Ah le téléphone! Tient. Mais tu n'as que dix minutes de communications pas plus. Après il se bloquera. Je te laisse j'ai des invités à saluer.

- Bien sûr... Dix minutes c'est bien ça?

- Oui. A plus tard. On te ramènera ton repas plus tard vers vingt heures.

- Ok. A plus tard."

Chase sortit et Charlie s'étala sur le lit qu'elle occupait depuis la nuit précédente. Elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait formuler sa colère contre sa sœur.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Marc-Edward accueillait ses invités. " Aimé! Nathalia et Benjamin! Comment allez vous très chères?<p>

- Marc... Fit Aimé dignement. Merci de nous recevoir dans ta demeure.

- Marc! Tu m'as manqué! Ca fait combien, un, deux ans? Fit Nathalia hystérique dans sa robe en vinyle rouge.

- Moins de 7 mois Nathalia. Fit Benjamin exaspéré. Quant vas-tu arrêté d'incommoder notre cher Marc?

- Quel rabat-joie. Encore en train de me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire...

- Je vois qu'ils ne changent pas. Fit Marc en souriant à Aimé.

- Non, pour mon plus grand malheur. Si j'étais humain j'aurais des migraines à toutes heures.

- Mon pauvre Aimé. Et sinon comment vas-tu?

- Très bien et toi.

- Je rayonne.

- Je le constate. Que diable as-tu fais pour être aussi guilleret toi qui est si grognon d'habitude.

- J'ai une très bonne distraction. Fit Marc énigmatique avec un petit sourire. Je vois que tu nous as amené de la distraction.

- Oui en effet."

Aimé dirige un clan composé de trois personnes: lui, Benjamin et Nathalia. Ce sont des vampires très peu orthodoxes qui passent leur temps aux plaisirs de la vie. Luxure, jeux et gourmandise compose leurs journées. Mais ne vous fiez pas à cela. Ce sont des êtres tout à fait abjects. Le sang qui coule les attire et en combat ce sont de vrais monstres. Ils ne se contentent pas de frapper et de tuer, ils torturent et saccagent les corps de leurs victimes.

Aimé est un homme visuellement d'une quarantaine d'années. Il en a en fait beaucoup plus puisqu'il est né dans les années 1880. Il est châtain foncé et a les yeux rouge sang. Benjamin paraît plus jeune: 25 ans. Il est né dans les années 1900, cheveux roux et yeux dorés... Il aime torturer les animaux. Et Nathalia parait avoir 20 ans mais est née dans les années 1890. Elle est blonde et pulpeuse et a les yeux rouge vermillon.

Avec eux dans les deux voitures suivantes se trouvait des magnifiques femmes, humaines et deux hommes humains. C'était leur "distraction". La soirée avait été prévue comme plaisante et joyeuse. Le lendemain, les discours stratégiques allaient débuter.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Charlie allait téléphoner à sa sœur. Mais elle se souvînt que son portable à elle se trouvait dans sa maison, dans sa poche de pantalon... C'était une piste à creuser. Elle demanderait ce pantalon à ses hôtes. On ne sait jamais.<p>

Elle composa le numéro de sa sœur et attendit les dix sonneries avant le répondeur. Elle lui laissa un message bien pensant. "Lisbeth! Espèce de sale menteuse! Tu savais tout et tu m'a jamais rien dis! Tu vas le sentir passer, crois moi! Tu as intérêt à me rappeler par ce que grâce à toi je suis chez des saloperies de vampires et j'ai une affreuse envie de t'étripée! Sale femme enceinte! Je te frapperais bien!" Elle raccrocha avec vigueur. Elle appela alors Josh et comptais bien avoir sa réponse à l'une des questions que son petit voyage dans sa tête avait soulevé.

Après trois sonneries il décrocha. " Allo?

- Josh c'est Charlie.

- Charlie? Tu vas bien?

- Ca ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps de communication alors répond moi sincèrement s'il te plaît. Est-ce que oui ou non tu connaissais mes parents avant ma naissance?

- Quoi?... Mais...

- Répond juste oui ou non!

- ... Et bien... Oui. Mais...

- Stop! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Au revoir Josh.

- Mais Charlie!

- JE dois digérer alors non. Juste tais toi. Au revoir."

Et elle coupa la communication. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, de très longues secondes puis s'affala lourdement sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et pesta " Ce n'est pas vrais! Cette histoire me rend folle!"

**Alors ce chapitre? =D**

**Je suis bien avancée dans ma tête. J'arrive à ma scène préférée, celle que j'ai imaginée depuis le quasi début ^^**

**Ca va être chaud!**

**J'ai mios sur mon profil Fanfiction les des liens. Ce sont les plans et les images des maisons de Charlie et Marc Edward si cela vous interesse ^^**

**Alors vos reviews:**

**Galswinthe:** Merci pour tes messages à chaque chapitres. Ca me touche énormément! Merci merci merci! Et puis voir que ce que j'écris te plaîs me fait énormément plaisir! Merci!


	16. Chapter 15

**Attention... Il y a ma scène préférée et que j'avais prévue depuis longtemps mais je vous préviens, c'est émoustillant =)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 15**

"... Cette histoire me rend folle!"

Charlie c'était assoupie. Il était aux alentours de 23h00 lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle a les yeux lourds et les membres endormis. Sa bouche est pâteuse et elle a soif. Mais pas une petite soif non! Une soif inextinguible. Elle se leva et tenta tant bien que mal de déchiffonner ses habits qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas pris la peine de changer.

Elle fourra sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, se gratta la tête en faisant une grimace et se mit ensuite à bailler la bouche béante de fatigue. Puis, en traînant des pieds, elle commença à arpenter le grenier qui lui servait de chambre à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau. Elle n'en trouva pas et commença à se diriger, tout aussi lentement, vers le lavabo en faïence blanc accolé à sa cabine de douche de fortune. Puis d'un coup se tendit et ne bougea plus d'un millimètre. Le brouillard dans lequel elle était depuis son réveil brutal venait enfin de disparaitre. Elle se rendit compte de sa situation et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle n'allait pas en rester là après ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait soif, elle était intriguée par les invités du jour (enfin de la nuit) et elle avait une vengeance à accomplir. Or on lui avait clairement fait comprendre par des regards qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à descendre ces foutus escaliers trop grands. Elle se dit que forcément on lui a fermé sa porte histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne vienne pas. Elle lâche ses cheveux qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure et se dirige vers sa porte, close. Elle appuie sur la clenche et étonnement... pas. Elle reste close.

Mais Charlie n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle va chercher sur la petite table de chevet près du lit une des pinces qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux à son arrivée et retourna à la porte. Elle se la joua McGiver mais échoua lamentablement. Elle souffla et se souvînt qu'on pouvait utiliser une carte de crédit comme dans les films d'espionnage et eut un élan d'espoir, mais force était de savoir que malheureusement elle m'en avait point. Elle souffla de nouveau. Puis dans sa rage elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Et la porte... S'ouvrit.

Le bruit que fit son coup la paralysa. Ils avaient du l'entendre. Et la surprise de la porte qui s'ouvrit sous son simple coup la choqua d'autant plus qu'en fin de compte, la porte était ouverte la première fois qu'elle avait essayé.

Au bout de deux minutes de rien, elle haussa les épaules et se releva. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Mais les escaliers avaient tendance à plus grincer quant elle se trouvait sur la pointe des pieds donc elle appuya toute sa plante de pied sur chaque marche, limitant les grincements ennuyeux et réduisant ses grimaces de concentration. Elle arriva au deuxième étage. De la musique baroque lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle la reconnaissait au bruit de clavecin. Comprenez qu'elle descend dans la nuit un escalier sans allumer la lumière. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour écouter et sentir les odeurs de parfums qui lui chatouillaient les narines, elle fit un pas en avant et se cogna le gros orteil contre le chambranle de l'escalier. Elle ouvrit largement les yeux et la bouche et se mit le poing dans la bouche pour éviter de crier. Puis elle amena son pied à sa main libre et le serra comme pour enlever la douleur. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse en perdant l'équilibre mais lâcha son pied et se retint à la barre de l'escalier qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre.

Elle prit le temps de se calmer et reprit sa descente. Le parfum devenait plus fort. C'était un parfum de femme et Charlie fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à tout. De la torture d'humaines, un festin en bande organisé de produit frais ou même une partie de strip poker ou au lieu de se déshabiller on se faisait mordre. Mais arrivée au premier étage, aucuns cris de terreur et aucunes odeurs de sang. Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils mais continua sa descente lente.

Petit à petit des bruits de plaisir arriva à ses oreilles. Elle commença à s'imaginer deux trois choses mais c'était bien loin de la réalité.

Elle se glissa furtivement au rez-de-chaussée et espionna de loin la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis.

* * *

><p>Marc-Edward avait fait arranger la pièce par Mary, désormais elle donnait une impression d'alcôve capitonnée digne d'une maison clause avec des bougies partout et des tentures rouges épaisses. Un jeune homme torse nu, jouait du clavecin, tout deux sortis d'on ne sait trop où. De l'encens indien diffusait une odeur acre et sensuelle dans toute la pièce.<p>

Marc savait recevoir. C'était en tout cas la réputation qu'il s'évertuait à tenir. Aimé face à lui était torse nu et une jeune femme nue aux cheveux blonds long et raides lui léchait le torse avec lubricité. Lui ne s'en souciait guère, tout occupé qu'il était à parler avec son viel ami et ainé: Marc-Edward. Celui-ci de son côté, était simplement habillé d'une chemise blanche très ouverte sur le haut et d'un pantalon noir foncé qui lui collait aux jambes. Il prenait plaisir à regarder deux jeunes femmes s'embrasser devant lui et s'accoupler avec passion. Il n'en oubliait cependant pas son hôte à qui il parlait avec sérieux.

De son côté, Mary prend du plaisir avec Nathalia. Mary dévoile alors son côté dominatrice à Nathalia femme de caractère. Cela provoque donc des ébats brutaux durant lesquels se mêlent haine et passion.

Rose est dehors. Elle profite de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour calmer sa soif charnelle qu'elle éprouve depuis toujours pour Chase, qui lui ne se doute de rien. D'ailleurs Chase prends surtout à ce moment plaisir à regarder ses camarades prendre du plaisirs. Il sourit de manière sadique laissant imaginer le pire en ce qui concerne ses pensées.

Benjamin lui se défoule sur les deux jeunes hommes du groupe en leur faisant mal. Mais chose étrange, il leur demande de faire des bruits animaux en tout genre pour le stimulé. Forcément ils accepte. Et c'est avec des grognement ou des bêêments plus ou moins prononcés que se déroule la scène.

* * *

><p>Charlie commence à reculer les yeux écarquillés mais quelque chose derrière elle l'en empêche. Elle sursaute de terreur et bien avant qu'elle n'ait pu hurler, un doigt se pose sur sa bouche signe qu'elle doit se taire. " Chut mon amour. Ne gâche pas la fête. Elle te plaît?" Elle fait non de la tête. " C'est dommage. Il se rapproche. Pourtant j'aimerais que tu me fasse la même chose..."<p>

Charlie a reconnut sa voix au moment même où le premier son est sortit de sa bouche. Elle a reconnu sa main quant elle s'est posée sur sa bouche. Elle e reconnu son parfum quant il l'a frôlée à une vitesse fulgurante. Un seul nom s'échappe de sa bouche en tremblant: Marc.

" Oui ma douce. C'est bien moi. Tu me donne envie de te prendre là maintenant à même le sol! Tes grands yeux humides, ta peau de pèche qui frissonne à mon contact, ta voix chevrotante et tes doigts fins et experts. Tu me donne trop envie Charlie. Je ne vais pas savoir me retenir." Un frisson d'horreur à ces mots la parcours. "Oh arrête ça! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter je te préviens..."

**Court? Oui mais tellement bon...**

**Mouhahahaha je suis une perverse (je voulais mettre de la zoophilie mais c'était trop donc je l'ai juste sous entendu T-T)**

**En tout cas pour celui la j'attends des retours! JE veux tout savoir! C'était trop bien? Trop hard? Prévisible? Allez-y**

**Galswinthe: **Merci de toujours laisser un commentaire. J'attend donc celui ci avec joie =) (et impatience aussi -_-)

**Analissa:** Merci pour ce commentaire rassurant ^^ Et non tu ne vas pas attendre si longtemps. J'essaie tant bien que mal à m'obliger à publier tous les vendredi mais c'est pas simple =) là il est tard et je suis K.O. mais je suis super contente de l'avoir écrit ^^ (**Par contre vendredi prochain pas de news je rentre chez moi donc plus samedi ou dimanche** =) ) En tout cas merci! Ca me booste ce que tu m'a dit!

**Madmoiselle Acide:** Ba alors? Faut se ressaisir =) Non mais en plus ce chapitre il est pour toi! Un peu de sexe met toujours en forme XD Merci pour ton commentaire =) j'attends ta suite aussi... C'est long... Mais non j'attend et plus j'attend, plus j'adore recevoir un mail pour me dire que tu as publié et plus j'aime tes chapitres! (mais pas trop hein!)

**Violaine07: **Des méchants? Et ben en voila encore =) Merci pour ta review! Si j'en ai d'autre **je pourrais même faire des bisous virtuels**! A ton clavier XD (moi aussi je suis méchante j'ordonne! ^-^)


	17. Chapter 16

**Pfiouf... Je suis en retard désolés -_-**

**Mais enfin voila la suite ^^**

**Chapitre 16**

La tension était très forte. Marc-Edward qui avait surprit Charlie en train d'espionner est collé à elle de manière très ostentatoire et ne semble pas vouloir changer cela. Charlie est rouge et fébrile étant donné la brusquerie de cette confrontation. Elle se laisse faire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais lorsque Marc décide de passer des mots aux actes, une sorte de frisson la gagne. Un courant électrique titille tous ses nerfs et elle sent sa peau picoter et ses poils se hérisser. Marc-Edward ressent immédiatement ce changement chez sa proie mais pense que c'est dû aux caresses qu'il lui procure et aux baisers qu'ils applique sur son cou et ses épaules.

Charlie se rend enfin compte de la situation et sent en elle monter la rage qu'elle éprouve pour son ravisseur. Le frisson qu'elle ressentait se transforme petit à petit en onde de véhémence. De la bile remonte le long de son œsophage la brûlant de l'intérieur et un film de sueur lui recouvre la peau. Marc tente alors de baisser le tissu qui recouvre les épaules de Charlie mais brusquement, elle se retourne afin de le frapper au visage. Mais sa vitesse de simple mortelle l'empêche de le toucher. Cela ne l'empêche cependant pas de lui faire son regard le plus haineux. "Oh si tu savais comme tu m'excite quand tu es ainsi!"Fit Marc. C'est alors qu'il l'embrasse de force sauvagement. Il demande la porte de ses lèvres avec la langue mais elle le repousse de toute ses forces bien que ce soit un combat perdu d'avance. Il parvient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa langue mais pas pour longtemps puisqu'elle le mord de toutes ses forces. Il se recule mais au lieu de la regarder méchamment, il abhorre un sourire en coin de satisfaction morbide. Elle qui aurait voulut paraître forte et déterminé, se retrouve glacée d'effroi en voyant cet homme vicieux.

Alors que Marc allait tenter une nouvelle offensive profitant de la tension momentanée, quelqu'un près d'eux frappe dans ses mains. Ce bruit arrête net le climat tendu du moment. Il s'agit d'Aimé qui seul et intrigué par ce qui intéresse tant son vieil ami, s'est approché d'eux et apprécia le spectacle. Marc feula de frustration mais aussi pour prévenir qu'elle est a lui. Cela fait alors sourire Aimé. Il s'amuse de la situation et entame la discussion bien que l'atmosphère est plutôt hostile. "Marc, très cher, quelle magnifique créature. Et tu la garde cachée dans ton château à l'abri de nos regards? Ce n'est pas très gentil. il faut partager.

- Aimé, cette fille est mienne et je la cache si je le désire. Tu devrais retourner de là d'où tu viens et nous laisser à nos affaires.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas seule avec lui. C'est un enragé! S'écria alors Charlie.

- Tu vois Marc, elle veut que je reste. Et même peut être que je participe à vos ébats. Fit Aimé avec espièglerie.

- Quoi? Non je n'ai pas dis ça! S'offusqua Charlie paniquée.

- Oh, on fait la timide maintenant? C'est si dommage, je te trouve pourtant si appétissante. Commença Aimé.

- Assez! Fulmina Marc. Je suis en droit de t'ordonner de partir. Tu es chez moi. Aimé je t'ordonne de nous laisser! Ai-je été clair?

- Je déteste quand tu me crie dessus! Qu'ai-je fais de si mal si ce n'est proposer mes services afin d'agrémenter vos échanges charnels?

- Tu nous dérange. Fit Marc sans détours.

- Très bien. Si c'est ainsi que tu le pend je retourne à mes réflexions de l'autre côté.

- Fais donc cela, tu le fais très bien.

- Oh un compliment de Marc-Edward, quel privilège!"

Et il repartit d'où il venait, là d'où venait les bruits de l'orgie qui se passait à quelques mètres de là. Marc quelque peu irrité serra les bras de Charlie de ses deux mains. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec férocité et sans prévenir, il plaqua Charlie contre le mur derrière elle. Il se pencha contre son oreille et lui chuchota " La nuit ne fait que commencer."

L'apparition de Aimé n'avait que retardé l'échéance de cette confrontation que Marc désirait avoir depuis l'arrivée de Charlie dans sa propriété, dans ses bras, dans les mailles de son filet. Elle était coincée. Seul un miracle pouvait la sauvée à cet instant précis. L'horreur se lisait alors sur son visage et dans son regard. Elle savait que la nuit allait être longue.

Il commença par lui tenir les mains en l'air contre le mur avec l'une de ses puissantes mains. Elle ne pouvait plus que se tortiller. Il entreprit alors de lui retirer la bretelle de la robe bleue qu'elle portait depuis presque deux jours maintenant. La terreur transpirait par tous les pores de la peau de Charlie. Marc s'en délectait bien évidemment et soigneusement, sans faire de geste brusque et en prenant tout son temps, il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule dénudée de Charlie puis en remontant vers son cou, il changea de direction pour se frayer un chemin vers sa poitrine. Il donna la chaire de poule à Charlie qui en vain cherchait des solution pour s'extraire de cette situation catastrophique.

Marc se délaictant de la peur de sa victime, il commença a se rapprocher de son téton qu'il frôla doucement, faisait réagir sa propriétaire qui frissonna à ce contact. Puis, violemment, il saisit son sein entier dans sa main pour ainsi la faire sursauter et gémir de douleur.

Il sourit, il sourit si perfidement que Charlie craint la suite. Cet homme na pas de limite, voila ce qu'elle se dit. Il va la faire souffrir.

Des rires se font entendre dans la pièce d'à coté. Ce qui irrite Marc. Il décide alors de se saisir de Charlie afin de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre au deuxième étage. En un millième de seconde ils sont dans la chambre de Marc. Une pièce vaste et épuré. Un lit une place trône au milieu de la pièce. Un lit ancien et imposant par sa couleur bleu nuit. Il allonge Charlie sur le sol au lieu de la jeter sur le lit. Ce geste fut si rapide qu'il plaqua Charlie sur le parquet avec violence. Elle laissa entendre un gémissement de douleur qu'elle ne put comprimer. Cela fit jubiler Marc qui sembla alors radieux. Il arracha violemment et brusquement la robe de Charlie, la laissant seins nu et en culotte devant ses yeux scrutateurs et lubriques.

Charlie tenta de protéger son intimité corporelle comme elle le pu avec ses mains qu'il n'avait pas ré immobilisé mais il l'en empêcha avec vigueur. Elle aurait des marques sur les poignet le lendemain.

Puis, lentement, il lécha, précautionneusement sa peau nue, la faisant de nouveau frissonner. Déjà, la colère et la peur firent place à la terreur et Charlie, incapable de quoi que ce soit, se mit à sangloter.

Comble de l'horreur, cela excita davantage Marc qui accéléra le mouvement. Il devenait pressé d'atteindre la partie la plus active de la situation. Charlie voyant se profiler l'inévitable, serra les dents de toutes ses forces, ainsi que ses yeux qui n'étaient plus alors que deux minuscules fentes et souhaita de toutes ses forces que tout ceci s'arrête. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit. Le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter et Marc s'arrêta dans son geste. Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua dans son champs de vision, des pellicules de film photo. L'une d'elle sortait du corps de Marc. Elle pouvait bouger les bras alors qu'il les lui tenait et elle attrapa ce morceau de film provenant de Marc. On y voyait la scène actuelle mais plusieurs minutes d'avance sur ce qui ce passait alors.

Une voix lui souffla alors qu'il lui suffisait de couper le film à l'endroit même où elle voulait que cela cesse. Mais elle devait par la suite réécrire la scène coupée. Elle regarda autours d'elle ne comprenant rien. Elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas évanouie et qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve. Mais une voix lui murmura alors qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne son destin en main.

Au vu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait elle n'hésitât pas longtemps et tenta le tout pour le tout en déchirant la pellicule dans ses mains à l'endroit où Marc semblait mettre sa main droite dans une zone interdite de son intimité. Puis le film se reconstruisit mais il était vierge, plus rien. Le murmure lui expliqua alors qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse très fort à ce qu'elle voulait qu'il se passe en échange. Alors Charlie imagina fort dans son esprit Marc s'éloigner d'elle et la laisser s'enfuir dehors.

Petit a petit, alors que le film se recomposait, le temps avança lentement puis à vitesse naturelle. L'impensable se passa et Marc-Edward se retira de sur elle et se colla au mur à l'opposé d'elle. Il ne semblait pas comprendre son geste, ses yeux encore remplit de désir. Elle ne tarda pas à profiter de la situation, elle enfila le peu de robe qu'il lui restait et commença à s'enfuir. Marc lui somma de rester. "Charlie, reviens! Crois-tu pouvoir t'enfuir?

- C'est une opportunité que je ne laisserais pas passer.

- Je... Il m'arrive quoi je n'arrive pas à te suivre. C'est toi qui a fais ça?

- Qui sait."

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle n'avait plus pensé aux autres vampires en bas et se fit arrêter à la porte d'entrée. Elle les regarda avec humeur et voulut leur cracher au visage toute la haine qu'elle leur portait en cet instant. Elle venait d'échapper de justesse à un viol, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle tenta vainement de les dépasser.

Cela fit rire les vampires qui voient forcément Charlie comme un insecte simple à stopper. Ils l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent. C'est alors que Marc apparut comme par magie en face d'elle. Il pouvait de nouveau bouger. "C'était quoi ça?" Son regard annonçait déjà sa frustration mais aussi sa curiosité.

**Alors? Ca vous a plu?**

**Bon ça annonce des tas de révélations pour le prochain chapitre hi hih hi on va bien rigoler. J'éspère que je vous ai pas trop embrouillé! Promis tout sera plus clair au prochain chapitre!**

**Réponses **

**Violaine07: **Merciiiii ^^ Et je continue à l'être c'est tellement bien d'être sadique avec mes lectrices! JE suis désolés du retard de publication -_- disons que j'ai pris mon temps =/


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

« C'était quoi ça ? » Cette phrase résonnait inlassablement dans la tête de Charlie. Il faut savoir qu'après cette scène plutôt mouvementée, Charlie s'était abstenue de parler quoi qu'on puisse lui demander. On l'avait déplacée dans le bureau de Marc-Edward et tandis que certain avaient reprit leurs occupations peu catholiques, trois personnes s'occupaient d'elle. Marc-Edward avait passé le reste de la nuit à lui hurler dessus par frustration, Chase lui la regardait avec des yeux de savant fou comme s'il voulait la disséquer et Aimé quant à lui semblait réellement attiré par elle. Charlie, complètement fatiguée et désorientée, restait de marbre devant eux comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Il faut avouer que ce qu'elle avait accomplit peu de temps avant était plutôt étrange et surnaturel. Et vous avouerez que manquer de se faire violer n'est pas la plus plaisante des trop plein de révélations de ces derniers temps avaient eut raison d'elle. Son cerveau avait décidé de faire une longue pause afin de tout digérer.

Quant Marc s'en rendit compte, c'était déjà le petit matin. L'aurore bleuté et la brume qui léchait le sol avait imperceptiblement apaisé les esprits fougueux de la nuit. Les humains présents dans le salons à quelques mètres de là dormais, nus, les uns sur les autres tandis que Rose, Mary, Nathalia et Benjamin ,eux, sirotaient un verre de sang frais. Marc soupira d'exaspération et demanda à Chase "Peux-tu la ramener dans sa chambre s'il te plaît. Elle ne nous sera d'aucune aide dans son état actuel.

- Bien. Je l'emmène de suite.

- Merci."

Alors que Chase sortait avec Charlie dans les bras, Aimé posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en lui disant « Tu as vraiment trouvé une créature intéressante. Je parie qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à tes magnifique yeux argentés... ». Pour toute réponse Marc lui tourna le dos et se mit à la fenêtre de son bureau pour contemplé la beauté du matin. En silence.

...

Ce jour là, Charlie ne mangea pas. Elle se contenta de sommeiller ou de regarder le plafond de sa « chambre ». Les 5 jours suivant aussi et cela commença à inquiéter Marc qui semblait être continuellement irrité.

Aimé et son clan était partis le lendemain de l'incident ayant des choses à régler de leur côté mais Aimé leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il comptait bien revenir intrigué par Charlie.

Rose s'agaçait de voir son frère ainsi pour cette pauvre mortelle sans charme particulier.

Chase s'était fait interdire l'accès de la chambre de Charlie après avoir tenté de lui faire ingérer un liquide douteux à la couleur bleue très suspect. Il n'avait pas voulut révéler son contenu mais certifiait qu'il s'agissait de recherches importantes.

…

Le sixième jour de silence de Charlie avait eut raison des nerfs de Marc et il était monté en quatrième de vitesse pour la voir et l'obliger à manger quelque chose. Une fois morte, il n'avait plus aucun espoir.

Il la secoua en la tenant par les épaule et lui demandait de revenir à elle. C'est alors qu'elle leva la main et lui décocha une gifle monumentale. Surprit, il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher. La haine qu'il lisait dans son regard le rassura étrangement. Il préférait ça plutôt qu'une fille inerte et maladive. « Eh bien. Je vois que tu es de retour parmi nous.

- …

- Toujours aussi silencieuse à ce que je vois. Bien. Mais mange quelque chose. Tu ne ressemble plus à rien tellement ta peau est blanche et tes yeux sont cernés.

- …

- Tient, une assiette de spaghetti carbonara cela devrait te tenir au corps. »

Elle ne lui décrocha toujours aucuns mots mais elle mangea. Elle était affamée mais ne se rua pas sur son assiette. Elle prit tout son temps pour manger et se rallongea, dos à Marc.

Il eut un sourire de satisfaction et décida d'aller chasser dans la forêt.

C'était sans compter sur Lisbeth, la sœur de Charlie qui appela à ce moment là afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur. Il lui affirma qu'elle allait bien mais Lisbeth voulut parler à sa sœur. Il ne put le lui refuser et monta le combiné qu'il passa à Charlie, réveillée mais silencieuse. « Ta sœur. »

Charlie attrapa toute tremblante l'appareil et prononça ses premiers mots depuis ces six derniers jours. « C'est toi Lisbeth ? » Elle avait la voix enraillée et chevrotante.

« Charlie ? C'est quoi cette voix ? Tu vas bien ? Elle était paniquée d'entendre Charlie si mal en point d'après sa voix.

- Ça... Ça va, enfin si on veut. Je... Je comprend plus rien. Elle commençait à avoir des trémolos dans la voix.

- Charlie ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- NON ! Avait hurler Marc brusquement. Cela fit sursauter Charlie qui le regarda avec deux yeux ronds. Elle ne pleurait plus mais répondit avec difficulté à sa sœur.

- Lisbeth... Tu es enceinte... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi... Je vais m'en sortir... Enfin j'espère. Tu dois encore préparer ton mariage. C'est dans un mois.

- Tu es sure ? Je peux me débrouiller pour venir si ça va mal ou je peux appeler Josh et Nausicaa, ils n'attendent que ça. Je ne suis plus aussi sûre que mon idée de t'envoyer chez lui était brillante.

- Je... J'ai juste besoin d'une réponse.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai eut ton message je te dirais tout ce que tu veux.

- … On est quoi exactement ?

- C'est compliqué. Papa et maman étaient des demi-dieu...

- ...

- Ok c'est assez inatendu et démentel. La mère de papa c'est Aphrodite et le père de maman c'est Hadès Je sais que c'est dur à avalé mais je les ait vu tous les deux après la mort de nos parents ils étaient complètement abattu. Quant à nous nous avons hérité des pouvoirs de demi dieu de nos parents. J'ai découvert le mien il y a peu de temps et je pense que toi ça ne saurait tarder.

- …

- Tu es là ? Je sais que ça paraît fou mais ce que je te dis est vrais.

- Je... Je ne trouve pas ça plus fou que ce qui m'arrive dernièrement. Je vais y penser.

- As-tu fais quelque chose d'inhabituel dernièrement ?

- Oui... Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'était.

- Explique le moi dans ce cas.

- Et bien... De son côté, Marc attendait avec impatience. J'ai vu comme un film se dérouler devant moi et il représentait les actions de Marc et j'ai réussi à changer ce qu'il faisait en autre chose.

- Attend. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Demanda sa sœur.

- Bien sûr. Fit-elle la voix lourde par la peur de se que sa soeur allait dire.

- Il tentait de me violer.

- QUOI ? MARC-EDWARD ! ESPECE DE FUMIER !

- Merci du compliment fit l'intéressé à quelques pas de là.

- Je te fais la peau dés que je te vois tu m'entend ! Hurla t'elle de plus belle.

- Lisbeth ! On verra ça plus tard. Fit Charlie. Sais-tu ce que c'était ?

- Je pense savoir ce que c'était... Mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer.

- Dis toujours.

- Je pense que tu peux manipuler le destin des gens.

- Heu... Ok. Je pense que je vais avoir encore besoins de temps pour croire à tout ça.

- Prends ton temps. C'est normal que tu ais du mal à croire à tout ça. C'est plutôt improbable.

- Je te rappelle plus tard.

- Très bien. Je t'embrasse. Et préviens Marc qu'il a intérêt à tenir sa promesse.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Demande lui ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

- Ok.

- Je t'aime Charlie ne l'oublie pas.

- Moi aussi. Même si tu m'a envoyée chez le diable en personne. »

Et elle raccrocha. Marc encore présent ne parlait pas et semblait totalement sonné. « Et alors ? Le grand Marc-Edward a perdu sa langue ? S'essaya-t-elle à la plaisanterie mais toujours la voix chevrottante.

- Te rends tu compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Ou es-tu simplement idiote ?

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit de si choquant ?

- Tu peux manipuler le destin ! Lui fit-il remarquer en élevant la voix. Tu peux manipuler la vie de toute chose vivante.

- Ça çà reste à voir. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir le refaire. Et puis je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec le fait de manipuler les autres ainsi.

- Tu quoi ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprend pas la situation actuelle.

- Quelle situation ?

- Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater !

**Tadam! Un deuxième chapitre a la vitesse expresse! J'espère qu'il vous satisferas!**

**Et merci pour vos messages!**

**Surtout Mademoiselle Acide qui me booste et violaine 07 qui devient une habituée des petits mots gentils ^^**

**Mademoiselle Acide: **J'essaie d'aller plus doucement mais j'y arrive pas T-T! Oh et MArc-Edward je l'adore parce qu'il est un gros connard =) Il a pas fini d'être vache *_*

**Violaine07: **Merciiiiii. En fait tu me rassure! Je trouvais que le film c'était un peu pathétique et mal décrit mais tu me rassure un peu! Et devine quoi... J'ai déjà commencer le chapitre 18 donc on avance bien dans mon cerveau! (5 heures de route m'on bien aider c'est vrai!)


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

« Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater ! »

Qui aurait cru qu'on attendait Charlie comme le messie à ce moment précis. L'histoire semblait réellement improbable.

Les parents de Charlie faisaient offices de porte parole entre le monde des humains, celui des dieux et autres créatures magiques et celui des enfers. Comme pour toute guerre, un problème récurent entre tous les poussaient à se tirer dans les pattes. Or dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait de la place des humains dans les questions politiques entre ces trois mondes. Certain voulait mettre au courant la population humaine de la réalité des choses et d'autres les voulait ignorant de tout. Actuellement des populations habituellement extérieures à la terre commençaient à y venir entraînant conflits et déclarations de guerre. Et quel meilleur terrain de combat que la terre quand on sait qu'aucun humain n'est plus essentiel qu'un autre aux yeux d'une majorité.

La situation est grave et au bord de la catastrophe.

"Bon... Je crois que là, vraiment, il va être temps de me laisser tranquille! Débita Charlie après ces quelques explications encore brouillons par rapport à la réalité. Je suis en train de devenir folle! Je commence à croire que je vais explosé comme une bombe à retardement si tout ceci continue. Je suis consciente que vu la tonne d'informations que vous m'avez donnez, c'est improbable que ce soit des idioties et que vous vous soyez donné le mot. J'imagine que vu la tournure que prennent les choses, je vais devoir m'impliquer dans cette grosse pagaille. Mais je te préviens Marc, je dois rentrer chez moi ce soir! Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps que l'on m'enferme. Que se soit pour mon bien ou non. J'ai besoin de respirer et de réfléchir calmement. Tu comprend?

- Je me doutais que tu allais me demander cela. Je suis contre cette idée. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Tu es ma future femme!

- Ah j'avais presque oublié ce détail pourri.

- Merci... Je n'avais pas terminé.

- Pardon... Continu.

- Je pense que tu dois rentrer chez toi tout de même...

- C'est vrai? Fit-elle avec emportement.

- Je suis prêt à te laisser partir à une condition.

- C'était trop beau. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Au mariage de ta sœur, où je suis invité, tu devra m'accompagner comme ma compagne, porter ce que je t'ai offert et dormir dans le même hôtel que moi.

- Tu veux que je te suive comme un petit chien gentil? Toute une semaine? Tu divague? Je vais voir ma famille, mes amis et des tas de connaissances et tu voudrais que je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec toi? Tu comprend que ça me dérange.

- C'est toi qui vois. C'est ça ou tu reste ici jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire.

- En gros l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Dans les deux cas durant le mariage je suis collée à toi?

- Tu as tout compris.

- ... Certes. Je pense que je suis capable de le supporter. Mais crois-moi, jamais je ne t'aimerais!

- On sera deux. Tu es une vulgaire chose fragile, quelque peu utile je dois l'avouer, au caractère trempé et au corps parfait mais vraiment insignifiant. Je veux juste que tu sois ma femme pour le prestige... Et on talent divin.

- Connard!

- Merci. J'apprécie."

Et il s'en alla. Charlie tremblait autant de colère que de fatigue mais ne perdit pas une minute pour rassembler ses affaires et pouvoir ainsi décamper en vitesse. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir partir ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir qu'elle l'aurait cru. Peut-être qu'avec tous ces chocs elle n'arrivait plus à rien assimiler réellement?

Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions tant elle voulait partir rapidement, elle ne savait absolument pas combien de temps durerait cette chance de partir. Elle fourra tout en bouchon dans le pauvre sac qu'on avait ramené de chez elle et commença à descendre les escaliers. C'était sans compter sur ce cher Chase, toujours dans le coin et toujours aussi dérangeant. Il était si souvent au bon endroit au bon moment qu'il en devenait vraiment flippant. Cela provoqua des sueurs froides à Charlie qui ralentit légèrement sa descente en passant à côté de lui. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et la suivait attentivement du regard. Elle alla deux fois plus vite qu'avant après l'avoir dépassé bien qu'il pouvait aisément la rattraper s'il le voulait.

Elle arriva enfin dans la grande entrée et allait passer le pas de la porte quand une main lui attrapa le bras. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cris de souris. Cela fit rire Mary qui était celle qui la tenait ainsi. "Quelle terreur dans ton regard! On dirait que je vais te bouffer. Bien que ce serait tentant je ne suis pas sure que Marc apprécierait. Tu cours où comme ça?

- Chez moi! Fit-elle impérieuse bien que peut rassurée. Marc me l'a autorisé.

- Ah! C'est donc là qu'il faut que je t'emmène! Marc? L'appela-t-elle et il apparut alors à côté d'elles, un livre entre les mains.

- Oui très chère? Lui répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Puisque je la ramène chez elle, tu devrais peut être lui dire au revoir comme l'hôte courtois que tu es? Enfin ce n'est qu'une proposition. Je ne t'oblige en rien.

- Tu as raison! J'allais manquer à mes devoir d'hôte avec tout ça. Et bien Charlie, très chère, votre agressive et imposante présence ne nous manquerons que partiellement étant donné nos très prochaines retrouvailles! Je ne te dis pas au revoir mais à bientôt!

- Ce fut totalement sans aucun plaisir Marc! J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire adieu. Fit Charlie impérieuse avec le peut de courage et d'orgueil qui lui restait.

- Bien, si vos yeux à tout les deux sont prêt à se détacher de leur fabuleux combat, nous allons y aller! A plus tard Marc!

- A plus tard Mary!"

Charlie piquée au vif par la remarque de Mary, avait tourné vivement la tête et attendait d'être lâchée pour partir vers le parking à leur droite.

Mary la lâcha et elle prit la tête de la marche pour la guider. Elle ne lui parla pas mais avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Cela agaçait prodigieusement Charlie qui s'efforça de ne pas piquer au vif cette vampirette de mes deux comme elle s'amusait à le penser. Elles arrivèrent devant une vielle chevrolet en superbe état de couleur argent. "Bien entendu le cliché ne serait pas parfais sans de superbes voitures! Fit remarquer Charlie sarcastique.

- Oh tu sais, quand on vit aussi longtemps que nous, on s'amuse à faire des collection débiles. Moi je collectionne les pierres précieuses et Chase les sortes de poisons. On laisse à Marc les vieux bouquins poussiéreux et Rose nous fait le grand plaisir des voitures qu'on peut lui emprunter. Si tu veux mon avis, ne critique pas ses voitures! Elle te tuerait et pisserait sur ton cadavre au moindre mot de travers à leur sujet.

- Il y a encore une semaine je t'aurais rit au nez mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur de croire aux moindres de tes paroles.

- Et crois moi tu as raison de le faire. Aller monte! On rentre dans ta vielle baraque!"

Charlie monta en grognant, sa maison était tout ce qu'il y avait de génial même si elle était âgée. Le trajet se fit dans un silence total. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles dépassent la forêt et se retrouvent sur la route principale. "Pourquoi n'arrête-tu pas de sourire Mary? J'ai un truc sur le visage?

- Non. Je songe juste à toi et Marc... Lui répondit-elle avec malice.

- Quoi? Qu'y a t'il entre moi et Marc à part un néant de haine et de colère? Répondit-elle avec véhémence.

- Vous êtes si aveugles que ça en devient hilarant!

- Je ne voix absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre!

- Tu débloque! Lui il est attiré sexuellement par tout ce qui bouge nuance! Et moi je le hais plus que tout au monde! Il n'y a rien d'autre à jouter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi!

- Moi non plus... On est arrivé! Bonne soirée!

- Merci."

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et prit ses jambes à son cou pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Elle ferma sa porte d'entrée, regarda par la fenêtre si Mary était partie et lentement, très doucement, elle s'allongea au sol sur le ventre et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

**Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**

**A très bientôt **

**PS: Je suis en vacances!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre! Je m'excuse du retard mais vu que c'est les vacances je vous avouerais que je profite de ce temps libre pour soit ne rien faire soit sortir un max! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 19**

Cela devait faire au moins deux bonnes heures qu'elle était allongée là, sur le sol. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, au bout d'une heure tout de même. Elle n'a plus vraiment le courage de se lever. Elle est comme bloquée sur ce sol plutôt froid et ne semble plus avoir la capacité d'actionner ses muscles et se lever. Le seul geste qu'elle parvînt à accomplir fut de se retourner telle une crêpe pour changer de vision. Disons que le plafond lui donnait autre chose à voir que les lattes de son plancher en bois.

ellipse

Cela devait faire en tout et pour tout deux jours qu'elle attendait quelque chose d'impossible se produire. Deux jours qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Deux jours qu'elle prenait la poussière, là sur le sol de son entrée, sans manger et sans boire. La bouche sèche et le ventre silencieux après avoir hurlé sa faim d'ogre, elle tente de lever son bras. Les doigts tremblent et les muscles peinent à se contracter. Elle ferme violemment ses yeux après avoir sentit le poids de son bras qu'elle avait passablement oublié. Puis dans un accès de courage, elle se redressa sur ses coudes dans un geste brusque. Malheureusement un vertige colossal lui cingla le crâne et elle se vautra littéralement sur le sol. Cette chute, même de basse altitude, fit résonner sa boîte crânienne tel un gong et elle se mit les mains sur les tempes bien que cela lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Ce simple gémissement lui rappela à quel point elle était assoiffée car sa gorge sèche et irrité la lança.

Après dix bonnes minutes sans bouger, la douleur s'estompait. Elle décide alors de se retourner sur le ventre pour ramper jusqu'à sa cuisine. Arrivé là-bas, elle comptait s'accrocher aux meubles pour se relever tant bien que mal.

Alors qu'elle entamait de rouler sur elle-même, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Josh se tenait sur le palier, blême, comme s'il avait vu une morte vivante. Il lâcha se qu'il avait dans les mains et accourut auprès de Charlie. "Charlie? Tu vas bien? Dans quel état es-tu? C'est lui qui t'as fait ça? De la colère vibrait dans sa voix.

- Mmmh. Fit Charlie incapable de parler en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

- Tu es toute pâle et tremblante. Tu as soif? Faim?

- Mmmh! Elle fait oui de la tête trop vite et une migraine violente la fait fermer les yeux.

- Je te ramène de l'eau attend."

Josh file à la cuisine tandis que Charlie ferme les yeux de soulagement. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ramper.

Il revînt cinq secondes plus tard un verre d'eau à la main. Il soulève sa tête lentement et lui met le verre au bout des lèvres délicatement. Le liquide coule doucement ce qui n'est pas de l'avis de Charlie qui agrippe le verre et fait en sorte que le débit soit plus rapide, renversant dans la foulé de l'eau sur ses vêtements sales. "Doucement! Ça va mieux?"

- Hon. Dodeline t-elle de la tête sans quitter des yeux le précieux breuvage.

- Dans quel état tu es. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois sur ton pantalon?

- Mmh? Fit Charlie en regardant, avec peine, son pantalon humide.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu allongée là pour que tu te sois même fais dessus? Tiens toi bien je vais te soulever."

Ni une ni deux, il la souleva telle une princesse et l'emmena rapidement à l'étage où il la déshabilla dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau et la lava délicatement. Charlie était tomber dans les vapes après qu'ils aient grimpés les premières marches tant la fatigue morale et physique étaient grande. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette et l'allongea dans son lit. Il lui mit ensuite son pyjama le plus ample et le plus confortable afin qu'elle puisse se reposer le temps qu'il lui cuisine quelque chose de nutritif et qu'il appelle Nausicaa.

Alors qu'il lui cuisinait une grosse portion de riz et un bon gros steak, la porte sonna. Il n'eut même pas à lui dire d'entrer, Nausicaa se trouvait déjà à côté de lui. " Elle va bien? Elle est où? Demande-t-elle paniquée.

-Elle se repose pour le moment dans sa chambre. Je l'ai lavée et coucher. Ne t'en fait pas elle n'est pas dans un état trop grave. Je pense que ça fait un petit moment qu'elle est rentrée et qu'elle n'a pas mangé et pas bu depuis ce moment là. Elle est totalement déshydratée et affamée.

-Et alors?! Pour quoi tu ne l'a pas emmenée à l'hôpital?! Elle doit être dans un sale état!

-Je ne l'emmènerais pas à l'hôpital! Elle est crevée, elle a apprit pleins de choses dernièrement et elle n'est plus tout à fait lucide. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle en parle à toutes les infirmières et qu'on dise alors qu'elle est folle et qu'il faut l'enfermée!

-Ah, oui, vu sous cet angle c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux éviter... Tu lui cuisine quelque chose? Demande-t-elle en se penchant pour voir ce qu'il fait derrière lui.

-Oui je lui concocte quelque chose de nutritif pour le remettre un peu d'aplomb.

-Ok mais ne lui donne pas tout d'un coup. Si ça fait longtemps, elle va avaler trop vite et va sûrement le vomir.

-Oui tu as raison. Si tu veux va la voir avec la bouteille d'eau, tu verras dans quel état elle est par toi même. Je vous rejoint d'ici vingt minutes.

-Ok."

Et Nausicaa retira son manteau, le posa sur une chaise et empoigna la bouteille fermement, bien décidé à monter voir son amie. Elle est pleine d'appréhension et du coup elle s'oblige à monter les escaliers fermement comme pour se donner une fausse contenance.

Arrivée en haut, elle ralentit le mouvement et fini par tout doucement pousser la porte de la chambre de Charlie. Elle passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et voit son amie allongée paisiblement dans son lit. Enfin paisiblement est seulement son aspect extérieur car en réalité, elle transpire et lutte contre une fièvre qui commence à monter.

Lorsque Nausicaa se pose lentement sur la chaise à côté du lit de Charlie, cela la fait sursauter dans son sommeil. Elle fronce les sourcils et ouvre délicatement les yeux. Ces yeux sont rouges et irrités d'avoir longuement pleurés et la lumière de la chambre les agresse. Elle les referme sans avoir vu son amie à ses côtés.

Nausicaa remplit un verre d'eau et prend délicatement la main gauche de son amie. Puis lentement elle pose le verre dans cette main vite et blafarde. Puis elle aide Charlie à se redresser de quelques centimètre. Charlie boit goulûment le verre d'eau, toujours les yeux clos. "Que t'est-il donc bien arrivé pour que l'on te retrouve dans un tel état ma belle? S'interrogea Nausicaa plus pour elle que dans l'attente d'une réponse."

**Et bien voilà!**

**Une petite suite mais bon au moins je suis contente d'avoir écrit et croyez moi je pense à vous mes fidèles lectrices XD**

**Tient au fait j'ai des nouvelles adeptes! Bienvenue! Je suis super heureuse de savoir que cela plaît à de nouvelles personnes! Et bien sûr maintenant je réponds =)**

**mimi la souris:** Je te remercie de ton commentaire =) Et je dois t'avouer qu'avant qu'elle digère la moitié de ce qu'on lui à révélé, Charlie sera dedans jusqu'au coude! J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans l'avenir!

**Madmoiselle Acide:** Comme on se retrouve! XD Je suis super heureuse que tu ais vu mes effort de ralentissement! J'essaie de m'ameliorer et c'est en partie grâce à toi! Je prie pour que cela te plaise toujours! PS: Le mariage ne va pas tarder et crois moi tu vas bien rigoler. Marc va s'en mordre les doigts!


	21. Chapter 20

**Bon alors... Tout d'abord je m'excuse platement pour l'attente! Je n'étais plus très inspirée il y a peu mais cela revient pour mon plus grand bonheur et le votre j'imagine ^^ **

**J'ai carburer pour l'écrire et donc pour le publier pour ne pas vous faire attendre donc si quelque chose comme une faute d'orthographe monumentale vous agresse, je suis complètement désolés! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 20**

Cela faisait près de deux jours que Charlie dormait. Josh et Nausicaa impatient de connaître la raison de son état mais aussi soucieux de son état, se relaient à son chevet afin de la surveiller et de la consoler ou de lui donner de l'eau lorsqu'elle en ressent le besoin. Durant la première nuit Charlie fit de nombreux cauchemars. Elle se réveillait en sueur, les yeux grands ouverts et agrippait ses draps si fort que ses doigts blanchissaient à l'extrême. Dans ces moments là, Josh accourait ou se penchait simplement en fonction de l'endroit où il se trouvait et la prenait dans ses bras afin de la calmer. Seul lui y parvenait car il la berçait lentement comme quand elle était petite et lui chantait une berceuse dans une langue étrange. Petit à petit, son cœur s'apaisait et ses mains se décontractaient, pour qu'enfin elle retourne dans les bras de Morphée.

Au bout du deuxième jours de sommeil, elle émergeait enfin. Ses yeux collés eurent du mal à fournir l'effort nécessaire à leur ouverture complète. L'œil beaucoup plus blanc et moins vitreux, elle mit deux trois secondes à savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda vers la droite et vit Nausicaa et Josh, tous les deux avec un sourire tendre. Elle leurs rendit instinctivement leur sourire et tenta de se mettre sur les coudes. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas mangé depuis près de trois longs jours, elle ne put qu'accomplir un mouvement faible et maladroit. Josh fut sur le lit pour l'aider en un millième de seconde. Cela donna le tournis à Charlie encore peu habituée à ce genre de prouesses. Elle porta sa main à son front, une migraine lancinante lui barrant le crâne tout entier.

Josh la serra dans ses bras frais, ce qui apaisa sa fièvre du à la fatigue. Nausicaa avait pendant ce temps là amenée une sorte de bouillie composée de pommes de terre écrasées et de morceaux de jambon. Charlie se jeta dessus comme une sauvage étant donné que cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas avalé de nourriture consistante. Elle risquait une grosse indigestion en mangeant aussi vite donc Josh la fit ralentir. Elle protesta par un grognement bestial mais ralentit tout de même.

Au bout de dix minutes silencieuses où seul le bruit de mastication et de déglutition ponctuaient ce silence gêné, Charlie se stoppa et soupira d'aise, les yeux clos.

Josh en profita pour récupérer le récipient et Nausicaa posa sa main sur celle de Charlie qui rouvrit les yeux en sentant ce contact frais. Elle répondit à son contact par un sourire doux mais aussi faible. Cela fit pleurer Nausicaa et Charlie se sentit coupable, cette souffrance que vivait son amie était à cause d'elle et elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller. Elle se rapprocha tant bien que mal de Nausicaa et la prit dans ses bras tremblants. Nausicaa la serra fort puis lui tapa dans le dos pour lui montrer combien elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait vivre ça. « Tu aurais pu mourir de faim ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça ! On n'aurait pas supporté de te perdre ! Le monde n'aurait pas supporté ta perte ! On a tous besoin de toi ! »

Charlie lui frotta le dos et réprima ses protestation quant à son rôle vis à vis du monde. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire sa tête de mule, elle avait gaffé et elle devait se faire pardonner. Enfin, elle se ferait pardonner après un tour à la salle de bain. Elle avait l'impression que sa vessie était prête à exploser. Elle s'écarta de Nausicaa et lui fit son plus beau sourire « Tu sais quoi, on va en discuter calmement, je te le promet mais ma vessie ne peut plus attendre une seconde de plus. Oh et mon corps une bonne douche ! Je suis poisseuse c'est un peu écœurant.

- Oui bien sure, ria de bon cœur Nausicaa.

- Je t'emmène, affirma rapidement Josh.

- Merci. Lui répondit-elle tout simplement. »

Assez lentement, ils allèrent tous les deux dans sa salle de bain et il la fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis qu'il allait lui chercher deux serviettes et qu'il mettait en route le chauffage. Elle le voyait s'agiter rapidement ce qui lui donna le tournis. « He ! Du calme ! Lui fit-elle en riant. J'ai l'impression de voir une fusée en action. Calme toi j'ai tout mon temps speedy gonzales.

- Oh désolés. J'ai tellement peur que tu disparaisse dans la seconde, comme si tu était un mirage que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire les choses à la vitesse vampirique.

- Et moi j'avais zapper que les vampire allaient vite, et que de plus tu en est un. Elle souffla. Tu crois qu'on peut retourner en arrière et que j'oublie tout sur ces deux dernières semaines. Que je recommence à ne penser qu'à mon prochain livre et au mariage de ma sœur ? J'ai envie de retourner dormir et de me réveiller dans cent ans, comme une sorte de belle aux bois dormant et qu'à mon réveil, plus rien de paranormal n'existe, que mon père et ma mère soient là, souriant, comme avant. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y croire. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'oublier Marc-Edward. Je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur des attentes des gens. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre.

- Je comprend très bien. J'ai longtemps regretté mon immortalité pour ça. Je ne peux pas arrêter le cour des choses. Je t'ai vu bébé et je savais déjà que tu allais vivres de grandes choses, qu'elles soient tristes ou heureuses. Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si je pouvais te l'épargner, je le ferais dans la seconde. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est d'avancer. Avance toujours, ne recule jamais et fais-le sans avoir peur. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ne regarde pas en arrière et ne regrette pas. Sinon les regret vont te ronger et tu ne pourras jamais faire face à ce destin que tout le monde te prédit. Il arrivera que tu sois triste ou que tu sois joyeuse, dans les deux cas, avance. Ne recule pas. Si tu trébuche, relève toi. Si tu as peur, affronte la. Si tu te sens bien et heureuse, dépasse ce sentiment la et va voir au-delà.

- … Merci. »

Josh lui répondit par un sourire affectueux et Charlie se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Charlie se souvînt alors pourquoi elle était dans sa salle de bain et le fit remarquer à Josh qui ria de bon cœur. Il l'imaginait bien imploser de la vessie.

Il sortit de la pièce au même moment où Nausicaa rentrait pour donner des vêtements propre à Charlie. Elle les posa sur l'évier et laissa Charlie seule, face à ses pensées.

Elle resta deux bonnes minutes sur ses toilettes tant elles avait attendue pour faire pipi, elle s'étonnait tout de même de la durée vu qu'elle n'avait pas bu depuis plusieurs jours. Ou peut être l'avaient-ils hydraté pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle fit couler l'eau chaude dans sa baignoire et s'assit sur le rebord pour laisser sa main glisser sur l'eau brûlante. Au bout d'un certain temps elle arrêta l'eau, enleva ses vêtements très lentement et se glissa dans sa baignoire en ne pouvant pas réprimer un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux. Puis petit à petit, des souvenirs de sa nuits prolongée lui revinrent. « Ne m'oublie pas. »

Elle se redressa rapidement et ouvrit les yeux. Son crâne la lança violemment mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas tant le souvenir qui lui était revenu la faisait paniquer. Son rythme cardiaque c'était emballer et les murs autour d'elle semblaient s'éloigner. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et ses yeux papillonnaient rapidement. Alors quelqu'un fut à côté d'elle et scandait son nom. « CHARLIE ! CHARLIE ! Tu m'entend ?! C'est Josh !

- Il était là. Il ne me laissera pas.

- Qui ?! Marc Edward ?!

- Oui. Il était là depuis tout ce temps.

- Du calme. Il n'était pas là. Tu as dû halluciner. L'eau de ton bain est peut être un peu trop chaude. Je vais t'aider à sortir.

- Je... Non... Je vais bien.

- Non. Tu es en larme.

- De quoi tu parle. Je... Elle se toucha les yeux et ne put que constater que ses joues étaient mouillées. Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Tu as paniqué. C'est compréhensible, tu es exténuée et les derniers jours ont étés difficiles.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Tu veux sortir ?

- Non. Je vais rester encore un peu. Je vous rejoint dans une quinzaine de minutes. Ça va aller. Promis.

- … Bon. Mais au moindre soucis tu nous appelle !

- Promis. »

Et il sortit. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et réprima un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Elle se calma en effectuant sa toilette. Les gestes répétitifs lui permirent de reprendre consistance. Elle sortit,se sécha et s'habilla avec calme. Elle pu rejoindre ses amis en étant calmée et apaisée.

Nausicaa avait changer ses draps et avait ouvert les fenêtres bien qu'il fasse désormais nuit et que le temps s'était rafraîchit. Elle enfila un gilet et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Josh à sa gauche et Nausicaa à sa droite, elle attendit la phrase que tous les deux brûlaient de poser. C'est Nausicaa qui amorça le dialogue. « Alors, que s'est-il passé la-bas ? » Le moment était venu de tout raconter.

**Bon ba voilà qui clos ce chapitre! Je prie pour aller plus vite la prochaine fois mais je pense que ça sera le cas vu que j'ai déjà écris le début.**

**Mademoiselle Acide:** Je suis tellement désolés pour ce temps interminable d'attente et je suis même pas foutue d'écrire trois tones de pages... Je crois que vraiment je suis incorigible! Encore désolés -_-


	22. Chapter 21

_HEY!... Vous m'en voulez dites? Non parce que je suis super extra giga désolés! Toute cette attente c'est caca_

_En tout cas, bonne nouvelle! Cette année je vis enfin seule, et qui dit seule, dit temps et donc écriture! _

_En plus internet beugue un peu donc je m'oblige à écrire plutôt qu'a regarder le plafond ou faire mon ménage..._

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

_PS: Au fait pour celle qui ne savent plus où on en est (moi aussi jj'ai eu du mal à me souvenir) Charlie est en train de tout raconter à ses amis!_

**Chapitre 21**

Charlie entama son récit par le commencement. Le moment de son arrivée. Petit à petit, sans oublier un seul détail, elle leur expliqua se qui lui était arrivé. Elle se concentrait sur ses mains qu'elle triturait pour éviter les regards de ses deux amis qu'elle sentait se tendre au fil de son récit. Josh ne put s'empêcher de se lever violemment quant elle raconta l'épisode de Marc-Edward sur elle. Bien qu'elle réussit à s'en sortir en utilisant son don que chacun attendait comme le messie, il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée que celle qu'il protégeait depuis des années, avait faillit se faire abuser par un immonde porc imbus de lui-même.

Elle finit par leur raconter la raison de son état. Personne ne l'avait obligée. Elle s'était juste laissée allée, sur le sol de sa maison. Sa volonté l'avait quittée et bien que cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle avait faillit tout abandonner.

Josh la serra dans ses bras et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Nausicaa et Charlie. La réalité de la situation avait maintenant pénétré le cerveau de Charlie. Elle ne pouvait plus la nier. Mais encore un point restait à éclaircir. "C'est quoi au juste mon rôle dans cette "guerre"?" Demanda Charlie de but en blanc quand tous s'étaient calmés.

"Écoute, commença Nausicaa, la situation est en train de dégénérer. Les oracles de mon monde sont plus que négatifs. Le destin est funeste. La seule personne à pouvoir le changer c'est toi! Ton don le permet. Mais tu es encore loin de pouvoir changer la destinée d'un monde entier.

- Je m'en doute oui. Et du coup c'est quoi le deal?, Fini-t-elle par demander.

- On doit te former. Répondit Josh. Ton esprit dirige tout et notre rôle est de t'aider à le façonner afin de contrôler toute chose.

- Et c'est pas dangereux ça?

- Si. Répondit Nausicaa sans plus de précisions.

- Et? Vous avez bien préparé un plan d'attaque? Un truc qui diminuerait le danger? Fit Charlie inquiète.

- Plus ou moins oui. Fit Josh contrit.

- Et j'imagine que c'est plus moins que plus. Souffla-t-elle résignée.

- En effet. Réagit Nausicaa.

- Bon, on commence par quoi?"

Charlie avait relevé la tête, plus motivée que jamais. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle avait mis un pied là-dedans, autant s'y mettre tout entière. De plus elle gardait en tête Marc-Edward. il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'envoyer paître pour un bon bout de temps.

Le temps passa très vite pour les trois amis. Charlie était retournée dans sa librairie afin de remettre en état de marche son commerce délaissé, le rythme de sa vie avait du coup augmenté. Le matin, elle consacrait une heure à l'écriture (son roman devait sortir cette année et si elle l'oubliait, son éditeur viendrait la chercher par la peau des fesses), puis elle allait travailler. Le midi commençait son entraînement. Josh commençait en lui faisant travailler les arts anciens de méditation. son esprit devait s'ouvrir et communier avec son corps. Puis la fin de journée était consacré à l'entraînement physique. Charlie le détestait. Nausicaa semblait avoir décidé de la fatiguée jusqu'à son paroxysme. Son corps se musclait petit à petit et chaque soir elle s'écroulait dans son lit habillée et dormait comme un loir.

Chaque nuit Marc-Edward passait près de chez elle et lorgnait par sa fenêtre. Il avait hâte de pouvoir la toucher, la sentir, la caresser. Le mariage de sa sœur approchait et il en salivait. Mais il ne pouvait la contempler très longtemps. Josh surveillait sa protégée et le faisait fuir au bout d'une demi-minute.

Le temps avança vite et Charlie s'améliorait de jours en jours. Ces bras s'affinaient, ses jambes se fatiguaient beaucoup moins vite à la course et son esprit s'apaisait. Petit à petit, les yeux fermés, elle percevait ses organes, sont sang, les battements de sont cœur et alors, durant quelques secondes, elle se retrouvait au cœur de milliers de fils. Comme si elle se trouvait dans un cocon de ver. Et alors sa méditation s'arrêtait brusquement. Josh l'avait félicité la première fois. Mais au bout de la dixième il faisait la grimace. Elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait.

"Josh? L'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il refaisait cette fameuse grimace. Quel est le soucis? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?

- Quoi? Quelle tête? Je fais aucune tête...

- Josh... Fit-elle en montant un de ces sourcil.

- Quoi?! Essaya-t-il de s'esquiver.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Rah! Tu m'énerve! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe à la fin!

- Hey du calme. Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais tu es plus rouge qu'un poivron!

- La faute à qui?!

- Heu... La faute à Marc?...

- Non bougre d'idiot! La faute à toi! Même si Marc me les brises!

- Et ben voilà! Je sais quel est le soucis!

- Hein? Quoi? Quel soucis? On a changer de conversation?

- Non. Tu me demandais ce qui me tracassait et bien j'ai trouvé.

- Marc? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Non pas Marc. Ce que toi tu pense de Marc.

- Et en quoi ce que je pense de lui a à voir avec toi?

- Tu y es presque mais quelque chose te bloque et je pense avoir mis le doigt dessus.

- Et?

- Tu es en colère contre Marc. Tu es si en colère contre lui que tu n'arrive pas à calmer ton esprit. Tu as une partie de ton subconscient qui n'arrive pas à lâcher à quel est ton soucis!

- Tu veux dire que tu crois que Marc reste constamment dans ma tête? Que je ne fait que penser à lui?

- C'est ça.

- Tu te moque de moi. Marc-Edward me les brises mais je m'en fou complètement de ce qui ce passe chez ce connard arrogant et calculateur.

- Je ne suis pas aussi sûr de ça.

- Je m'en fiche. Pense ce que tu veux. Aller, on s'y remet."

Josh leva les épaules l'air de dire "on verra bien qui à raison" et repris les exercices de relaxations.

Le mariage avait lieu dans trois jours quand Charlie prépara ses bagages. Grâce à son entraînement elle avait quasi fini son roman et son corps lui semblait plus souple. Josh l'attendait dehors en vérifiant sa voiture et Nausicaa leur préparait des collations pour le voyage.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa valise, Charlie se souvînt des présents de Marc-Edward. Les deux robes. La noire et la verte. Elle souffla et se dit que puisqu'elle n'avait pas de robe pour le mariage, autant faire honneurs à ceux qui avaient fait ces magnifiques vêtement en en portant une. Elle sortit le carton de sa penderie et en sortit la robe noire. Elle était toujours aussi sublime. Mais pour un mariage c'était peut-être trop sombre. Elle prit alors la verte. En la soulevant, elle vit la boîte dans le fond, celle qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte la première fois. Désormais, puisqu'elle n'était plus autant renfrognée, elle pouvait bien y jeter un coup d'oeuil. Elle posa la robe délicatement dans sa valise, et tout aussi précautionneusement, elle attrapa ce qui semblait être un coffret et l'ouvrit. Une magnifique parure en diamant se dévoilait alors à son regard. Sous la surprise elle en lâcha un "wow" appréciateur. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le collier et les boucles d'oreille dont les diamants formaient de jolies fleurs.

Puis un bruit parvînt des escaliers. Elle jeta brusquement la boîte fermée à la va vite dans sa valise, referma le battant et poussa du pied le carton contenant l'autre robe dans sa pendrie. Pour la douceur on repassera. Elle refermait la fermeture de sa valise quand Josh entra dans la chambre. "Tu es prête?

- Oui oui, fit-elle échevelée.

- Ça va? Tu as l'air paniquée. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Hein? Quelque chose? Non... Non, non. rien. J'ai eu du mal à fermer ma valise, c'est tout.

- Ah bon. Fit-il peu convaincu. Tu veux que je la descende pour toi?

- Ouai. Je te suis."

Josh prit la valise et la descendit. Charlie ferma sa porte et rejoignit tout le monde dans la voiture. "Et c'est partit pour quatre heures de route! Affirma joyeusement Nausicaa.

- Quelle joie! Sourit Charlie.

- Tu m'étonne, c'est pas elle qui conduit! Râla gentiment Josh."

Pendant le trajet, Charlie regardait le paysage dehors. Nausicaa ne faisait que parler et Josh faisait comme si il était sourd. Charlie sortait des "ouai", des "han han" et des "ah" pour que Nausicaa ne se sente pas seule. Mais en réalité elle n'en écoutait pas un mot et réfléchissait. Elle pensait à sa sœur enceinte qui allait se marier, à son don bizarre et à Marc. Elle savait bien qu'il était constamment dans sa tête mais elle ne savait pas comment ne pas y penser. Elle avait sans cesse son regard à l'esprit. Elle ne voyait pas comment la personne qu'elle avait rencontrée dans ses rêves pouvait être à l'origine d'autant de changements dans sa vie. Surtout que quant-il venait troubler ses rêves, il était carrément moins casse-pied.

Elle finit par s'endormir. La dernière image qu'elle vit fut un arbre mort dans un champ verdoyant.

_Et voilà! La suite est presque finie! JE vais essayer d'être plus rapide maintenant... Enfin plus rapide qu'un an de non publication quoi (Va se cacher dans un placard)_


End file.
